Far From A Fairy Tale
by nebula2
Summary: Sequel to True Love. It's been a year since Bosco proposed to Kim. Despite everything that has happened since they're still together but are either willing to set a date. AU.
1. Going Back

Disclaimer: The characters are not mine. I'm just borrowing them.

Author's Note: Set after the events of the episode Falling Apart. I realize that the timing of things in this story may not fit well with the series. That along with the fact that I've got Kim and Bosco together is the reason I labeled this story as AU.

* * *

"Can you read me one more story, Lou. Please!" Joey Doherty pleaded as the story ended.

"Not tonight," Maurice Louis Boscorelli replied, as he closed the book, and turned to place it at the end of the kid's bed. "You've got school tomorrow and need to get your sleep," he told him, pulling the blanket up further and tucking Joey in for the night.

"Good-night," Joey said, only a trace of disappointment in his voice. The little boy yawned.

"Night, Joey," Bosco replied, with a smile. He retrieved the book and got to his feet. Placing the book back on the bookshelf, he headed toward the door. As he reached for the light switch, he glanced back at the bed to see Joey's eyes starting to close. ~_He'll be asleep in a mater of minutes_,~ Bosco thought as he turned the light out.

Leaving the room, Bosco made his way to the apartment's kitchen where Kim was finishing the dinner dishes she had left earlier that night.

"Joey's tucked in for the night," Bosco told her crossing over to her. He slipped his arms around her waist and leaned down to kiss her cheek.

"Thanks. He loves having you read him a story," Kim replied, placing the plate she was rinsing into the dish drainer. She grabbed a dish towel to dry her hands and then turned in Bosco's arms to face him. She reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck. The second kiss was longer and had two participants.

"I really need to finish these dishes," Kim said, finally breaking away, feeling slightly out of breath. It was the way Bosco's kisses always made her feel. "Do you want some coffee?"

"No, thanks. I should probably get going myself," Bosco told her, finally letting her go. "I've got some things to do in the morning before work and should probably get a good night's sleep."

"Are you sure you're ready to go back?" Kim asked, searching his face for anything that he might not say.

~_No_,~ Bosco thought to himself. It had been two weeks since he had broke down in Faith's apartment. Two weeks since he had confessed everything he had been feeling since 9/11 and following the incident with Hobart. The incident with the bank robbery suspect had been the straw that had pushed him over the edge. The panic attacks and the out of control antics while working with Sully. It seemed like a long time ago at times and then other times so close.

Though Faith denied it was happening, he was sure he was the talk of the station. He had always been known as reckless but after that stunt with the bank robber suspect, he was sure his co-workers were saying more about him. Loose Cannon. That was what the captain had called him right before he had suspended him for three days. ~_Hell, I probably should have been suspended for longer than that._~

It had been Faith who had convinced him to take some time off work following his suspension. Later, Kim had talked to him about seeing her pyshiatrist. For once in his life, he had listened to them both though he had done the second reluctantly and only after both Faith and Kim had promised to come with him on that first visit. The second visit, which had taken place only this morning, he had gone by himself. ~T_alking to Dr. Carlton has definitely been more beneficial than that counselor the department had me going to_,~ he had to admit to himself.

"I need to do this Kim," he told her, not really given her an answer to her question. "Faith was right that I needed to take a break. Take some time for myself, for us, but I've done that. It's time I get back on the street. Back to doing the job that I love despite everything that has happened."

~_The job will be the easy part. Facing my co-workers is going to be the tough part. Are they go to accept me back? Will they be talking about me behind my back?_~ He hadn't voiced those fears to Kim. Somehow he couldn't bring himself to breech that topic with her. Guilt over his own thoughts about her coming back after her suicide attempt? He wasn't sure. Nor did he think the reason mattered. The only one he had felt comfortable discussing the topic with was Faith. His co-worker. His partner. His best friend.

"But are you ready?" She asked again, not ready to let him of the hook that easily.

"I'm not sure I'll ever be ready but I've got to go back sometime. The longer I put it off the harder it could get."

"Maybe you should think about another job if your not ready to go back."

Even as she made the suggestion she knew it wouldn't happen. Kim didn't need to see her fiance's shaking head to know his answer.

"I can't imagine doing anything else. Being a cop is who I am. It's part of my identity. I'm not about to let anyone take that away from me. Just like you had to go back to being a paramedic after Bobby . . ."

Bosco let his voice trail off. Kim had talked about Bobby's death to him quite a few times in the the year since they had gotten engaged. Still, he knew it was a difficult memory for her. That though she had moved on, a part of her hadn't gotten over that. ~_How the hell can anyone get over losing a friend and a partner? You don't. You remember the good times with them and move on with your life just like they would expect you to do_.~

"I understand. Just be careful tomorrow and take it slow."

"Slow isn't my style," Bosco told her with a grin. "I will be careful though."

Kim leaned close to him for another kiss before he left.

"I'll let myself out," he whispered in her ear as Bosco finally broke the kiss.

A part of him didn't want to leave but he knew he had to. Oh, he had stayed overnight a quite a few times in the past year, and she had spent some nights with him. However, that only happened when Jimmy had Joey. Until they were married, Kim didn't want Bosco to stay while Joey was in the apartment despite how well the two of them go along. Bosco respected that. He loved Kim and he loved Joey. He knew that one day, they would be a family. That he wouldn't be leaving at the end of the day. That he would wake up with Kim beside him and help her get Joey ready for school. Until then though, he would go home to his own empty apartment, his thoughts never far from his fiance and her son.

Bosco turned from her, and headed toward the apartment door, grabbing car keys off the counter as he passed by. Stepping out into the hallway, he pulled the door shut behind him, testing to see that it was locked out of habit. He headed for the steps at the end of the hallway and made his way down the four flights of steps.

Stepping out of the apartment building into the cool New York night, Bosco made his way to his his mustang parked nearby. Unlocking the door, he slid in behind the wheel and then glanced toward the apartment building.

Even a year after proposing to her, Bosco still found himself in amazement that a woman like Kim would still be with him. That she would be able to look beyond his rough exterior, and all the mistakes he had made and still love him. ~_Sometimes I think I don't deserve her love,_~ he told himself as he had many times before. Like all the times before though, it just renewed a determination in him to be a type of person who did deserve her love.

With one last glance at the apartment building, Bosco turned the key and the mustang roared to life. Carefully, he pulled the car away from the curb and headed toward his own apartment obeying the speed limit, Kim's words to be careful echoing in his mind.

At quarter to three the following afternoon, Maurice Boscorelli swung his mustang into a parking lot in front of the 55 precinct. Turning the car off, he opened the door and got out. Retrieving his uniform and bag from the trunk, he headed slowly toward the building, both wanting to and not wanting to enter.

"It's the same old place, nothing has changed. Well, except that it's been a little less exciting without you around."

Bosco jumped slightly at the sound of his partner's voice.

"Sorry, didn't mean to startle you," Faith Yokas said, letting a hand come to rest on his shoulder.

"Guess my thoughts were elsewhere."

"Nervous?"

"No," Bosco said quickly, his normal bravado that he showed at work coming through.

Faith snorted beside him. She knew her partner better than that. Knew him better than probably anyone else did, just as he knew her better than anyone else in her life.

"Just take it one step at a time and your not doing this alone," she told him, giving his shoulder a reassuring squeeze. "Now let's go. Being late on your first day back is probably not the way to start the shift."

With his partner by his side, Bosco walked toward the 55th precinct station house. As he stepped through the door, eyes turned in his direction. ~_Is it my imagination or are they staring longer than usual,_~ Bosco thought as he made his way toward the hall leading to the locker room. Reaching the locker room he pulled open the door.

There was no missing the silence that fell over the officers already gathered in the locker room as they saw him enter. It didn't last long, as conversations slowly resumed. A few of his fellow officers welcomed him back as he headed for his locker. Bosco was glad for Faith's presence behind him.

Reaching his locker, he quickly entered the combination and opened the door. One hurdle had been crossed and it hadn't been as bad as it could have been.

"It'll only get easier from here."

"That's the right attitude to have," Faith said, reassuringly from beside him, already starting to get her own things out of the locker.

He nodded, slightly embarrassed that he had spoken the sentiment out loud and grateful that only Faith was close enough to hear it.

Bosco was pulling on his uniform jacket, when Faith spoke up again.

"Hey Sul."

"Hi, Faith. Welcome back, Bosco," Officer John Sullivan, already in full uniform, said, addressing the other officer. Bosco nodded acknowledgment of the greeting. "He glanced around making sure no one else was close by before continuing in a lower voice. "I just spoke to Swersky. He told me he's got Bosco riding with me today."

"What about Davis?" Faith asked, surprised. She had been riding with Gusler but had just assumed she'd be back with Bosco now that he was back.

"Ty took a couple of personal days. Look, I'm not exactly sure why they put you with me Bos but if you'd rather ride with Faith today I'll see what I can . . ."

"No. It's fine." Bosco said speaking up and cutting Sullivan off. He had been counting on having Faith with him today but he wasn't going to make a big deal of it. He didn't want Swersky or anyone else to think he couldn't handle whatever assignment they gave him. "Unless of course you don't want to ride with me Sully," he added, not able to keep an the accusing tone out of his voice. ~_Was Sully trying to get him to ride with Faith so he wouldn't have to ride with him? Their last shift together hadn't exactly gone well. Did Sully share Swerksy's opinion him of being a loose cannon. A danger to himself and those around him._~

"I just thought . . ."

"Look I screwed up the last time, okay. The incident with the bank robber it was stupid. I've dealt with things though Sully. I'm perfectly capable of doing my job."

"Bos," Faith said softly, placing her hand on his arm.

Bosco shrugged Faith's hand off, slammed the locker door, and brushed past Sully. As he left the locker room, he was aware that he had attracted the attention of the other officers in the room.


	2. Riding With Sully

AN: Her's the second chapter of the story. Took me a little longer to write some of the Sully/Bosco interaction than I intended. Hope you enjoy.

rubadubdubbs - thanks for the review. I appreciate it! Glad rereading True Love didn't scare you off - reread it myself recently and can think of a whole lot of ways to improve it. I always felt that some of the first season episodes kind of hinted at Bosco/Kim and thought it might be a good way to go when I wrote True Love. Not sure where the idea for this sequel came from but I decided to run with it!

* * *

"Think he's really ready to be back on duty."

"I don't know. Let's just hope our paths don't cross his until we know for sure."

Officer Maurice Boscorelli tried to ignore the comments whispered by co-workers as they headed out of the station. They hadn't been the only two whispering such things and it probably wouldn't be the last time he overheard things like that in the days to come. He tried to pretend he hadn't heard them. That he didn't care what his fellow officers were saying about him. Truth was though, it did mater.

"Here you go," Sully said, handing Bosco a radio as he joined him. "Ready to go."

"Yeah," Bosco said. ~_At least in the RMP I won't be able to here their whispered comments_,~ he thought.

"Want to drive?" Sully asked, against his better judgment. To his relief, Bosco turned him down. At the same time though it worried him. Bosco turning down the keys to a patrol unit was not normal.

The two officers headed out to the patrol car. Outside, Bosco spotted Faith getting behind the wheel of 55-David. She nodded to him, silently sending him the message she had spoken to him only moments before – if he needed anything she was just a call away. He nodded back to her as he followed Sully to 55-Charlie.

The shift had just started but already there was plenty going on in the 55th precinct. Bosco radio central that they would handle the dispute called in at a hardware store a few blocks away. ~_Should be something relatively simple to get my feet wet on_,~ he thought to himself as he kept an eye on the traffic as Sully drove the car through the streets of the city.

Despite the nerves and the whispered comments from his co-workers, Bosco couldn't deny that this felt right. This was where he belonged.

_Two hours later:_

"Central, this is 55-Charlie. We are 98," Bosco radioed in as he opened the passenger side door of the RMP.

"10-4, 55-Charlie." the woman at dispatch replied. There was only a slight pause before she was speaking again. "55-Charlie, respond to a call of a warehouse fire. Fire is already en route."

As Sully turned the key in the ignition, the dispatcher rattled off the address. Bosco quickly jotted down the address on a notepad.

~_At least I think he wrote down the address,_~ Sully thought after a glance at the piece of paper. He wasn't quite sure what Boscorelli had written. A sarcastic comment was on the tip of his tongue. On a normal day, he would have jumped at the chance to bait Bosco. ~_But this isn't a normal day,_~ the older officer reminded himself. ~_The guy has had some rough times and he's got enough co-workers whispering about him. The last thing he needs is me harassing him about his penmanship._~

John Sullivan glanced quickly over at his partner before returning his attention back to the road in front of him. Bosco was gazing intently out the window, his eyes on the traffic they were passing. Even Sully could see this wasn't the same Bosco he had been riding with those couple of days over two weeks ago. That Bosco had been out of control and exhibiting a lack of self-confidence. Not to mention the panic attack that he had while driving the RMP and almost getting them both in an accident. He recalled his comment to Faith about there being something not right with Bosco.

The first couple of calls, Sully had purposely took a step back. Let Bosco take control of the situation. He wasn't ashamed to admit he had been testing his partner. Making sure for himself that Bosco ready to be back on duty like most of his other co-workers were wondering. The difference was, he was willing to give his fellow officer the benefit of the doubt. To give him a bit of help if he wavered a bit. So far, Bosco had kept his cool and shown his old self-confidence while they did their job. Sully had wanted to mention it to him, but wasn't sure how to bring the topic up, especially after Bosco's reaction in the locker room to his suggestion that he might want to ride with Faith.

Reaching the address the two officers found that fire was already on the scene. Another unit had arrived ahead of them and had blocked off access to the one way street the warehouse was located on. Sully pulled the car up to the curb near the scene. Across the street from the warehouse.

"I'll go talk to the fire chief if you want to go talk with the spectators," Sully suggested nodding his head in the direction of the group of people.

"Got it," Bosco replied opening the door.

Sully followed suit. He headed for the fire engine, assuming the chief would be somewhere near there running things. From the looks of things they crew hadn't been on scene long and things were just getting organized.

As he approached the engine, Sully spotted found Lt. Johnson by the engine. The police officer stood back for the moment, seeing that the lieutenant was busy given order to his men. Johnson glanced in Sullivan's direction and gave him a nod to acknowledge his presence. Once he had given his fire fighters their orders, Johnson addressed Sully.

The call had come in from someone passing the warehouse who had seen smoke. The warehouse had been closed for the day and there wasn't anyone in the building now. Other than crowd control there wasn't anything for Sully and Boscorelli to do. With a nod, Sully headed back to the RMP.

~_At least there aren't many spectators_,~ Sully said, looking over to where Bosco was still talking with the group. Things looked relatively calm. Deciding the younger officer had things under control Sully decided to start getting a police line set up. Just because it was a small group now didn't mean things would stay that way.

Finishing the police line, Sully headed back toward the car, noting that Bosco was now walking back across the street. Bosco walked around the front of the squad and then leaned against the passenger side door.

"Just your usual bunch of gawkers over there. Saw the smoke, don't have anything better to do with their life, so they're hanging around to watch. Probably hoping someone gets hurts. No one claims to have seen anything or be around before the fire started."

Sully nodded, ignoring Bosco's personal assessment of the crowd. It was pretty much as he expected.

There wasn't much for the two to do now except make sure no one got too close to the fire. Those watching looked content to keep their distance. The two officers alternated by watching the progress of the fire crew and keeping an eye on the police line set up to make sure no curious civilians or media tried to duck under it.

~_If I was with Ty, we'd be discussing some random topic the kid would bring up_,~ Sully thought. He glanced over at Bosco. Leaning against the RMP Bosco didn't look like he was much up for talking. ~T_hough if it were Faith here now instead of me, I bet he would feel differently,_~ Sully mused.

When Bosco finally did comment, not only the sound of his voice but the topic brought up took Sully by surprise.

"Look, Sully about earlier, back in the locker room, I shouldn't have jumped on you like that. I was out of line and I shouldn't have just jumped to conclusions, like I did."

Sully nodded. He knew how much it took for the younger man to make the apology. He wasn't the best at apologies himself. Sully also didn't have any hard feelings about the incident. The veteran cop knew it hadn't been personal. At the same time, he didn't want to just let things go and this was the perfect opening for bringing up the things he wanted to discuss.

"I know coming back after the things that happened wasn't easy. It wouldn't be easy for any cop. I figured you'd rather have Faith as your partner your first day back. That's all there was to the suggestion. If I had problem about riding with you I would have went to the captain myself and requested the change."

"I think most people would have."

"You're probably right," Sully admitted, never having been one to sugar coat things. Rumors about Bosco had been circulating the 55 since the first day of his suspension. Some were founded and others were completely off basis. The fact that the reason behind the extended leave was kept quiet, didn't help matters. Sully had heard everything from Bosco having been admitted to a psych ward to that he had been fired. "I've been in too many situations with you over the years to write you off that quickly though."

"They've been talking about me at the station while I was out, haven't they. Speculating that I may have gone off the deep end or something. Faith's denied it but I think she was just trying to protect me. I've heard some of the whispers today about me."

"Yeah, they has been talk. Faith, Ty and I've tried to defuse it the best we could without breaching your privacy but . . . people talk. It'll past. As soon as they see what I've seen today. See that you haven't lost your edge."

"It's like I'm a rookie again and I need to prove to everyone that I belong here."

"You've got nothing to prove to anyone, Bosco. They wouldn't have let you come back if they didn't think you were up for this."

"Part of me is surprised they let me come back given everything that happened."

"If your referring to the panic attack while driving, no one knows about it except for me. I didn't tell anyone."

Bosco looked at Sully, surprise clearly written on his face. "Why?"

"I was going to. The way you were heading . . . well I thought you might get yourself or someone else hurt. Then I saw the chewing out you were taking from hitting that bank robber suspect and I figured you were in enough hot water for the time being. Not to mention I felt a bit responsible for not stopping from hitting that guy."

"That was my own doing, Sully. I'm responsible for my own actions no matter how idiotic they are," Bosco commented, glancing over his shoulder at the crowd that was behind him. It looked as though a few people had gotten tired of the show and had left the area.

"Yeah, but partners look out for one another. Try to keep them from doing stupid stuff. I've wondered at times if Yokas had been with you . . ."

"I don't think it would have mattered." Bosco told him. The two of them stood in silence for a few moments. "What about now, Sully?"

"What do you mean?"

"You could still bring the driving episode up."

Sullivan shook his head. He had thought about it over the last couple of weeks. After Faith had said that Bosco was working through things, his decision had finally been to wait and see how things went when Bosco came back.

"I haven't seen anything today that would warrant me bringing it up. We all make mistakes. I would like a promise from you though."

"What?"

"don't let things build up like that again. This job is stressful for all of us and its easy to let it get to us. Given your current status with our co-workers, its probably going to be more so for you the next week or so. Just remember your no alone. You've got Faith, Ty and myself. Just don't push us away."

"Thanks, Sully," Bosco responded, which Sully took as the closest thing to a promise that he was going to get from the younger officer.

Two hours later:

"Great, I thought we asked for back-up, not a liability," officer Blair whispered to Jackson as Bosco and Sully hurried toward them. As he was behind Bosco, Sully figured Bosco had overheard the remark just as he had. The other officer chose to ignore it though as he took the four front steps of the townhouse in two bounds and took a position across from Jackson.

"What's the situation?" Bosco asked in a hushed, tone directing the question toward Jackson.

"Central go a call from this address for a domestic. Apparently an eight year-old called it in. Says his Dad is yelling and throwing things. May have hit the mother. Kid was in hiding. We heard loud voices and banging when we got on scene. No answer to our knock though several shots were fired following. It's been quiet since."

"The shooter leave through a back door, maybe?" Sully questioned.

"Possibly. We didn't want to split up not knowing exactly what we were getting into."

"Okay. Bosco and I will check out the situation out back. If we don't find anyone out back then we'll enter the building from both entrances at the same time."

"Agreed. We'll wait to hear from you then."

Sully hurried back down the few stairs and headed down the row of houses. He heard Bosco's footsteps behind him as they made their way down the street. Reaching the end of the line of houses, the started down the alley between them and the next set. As they got further away from the street, the light from the street lamps faded away. Bosco moved closer behind Sully, both officers keeping a close eye on the shadows.

Reaching the end of the alley, they found a line of fenced in backyards. Scattered outside lights illuminated some of the yards while others remained hidden in shadows. Sully scanned the yards on either side of them. There was no sign of any movement in any of the yards.

"Let's head toward the house, but stay alert. If someone did come out this way there is no telling where he might be hiding."

"I'm right behind you, Sully," Bosco replied.

Sully headed for a gate for the first yard. Slowly, he opened the gate and stepped through. The two officers carefully made their way through the back yards, toward the house where Jackson and Blair were waiting out front. One house away, Bosco noticed a slight movement from a tarp in a back corner of the yard.

"Sul, the tarp moved."

"You sure?" Sully looked toward the tarp in question. Nothing looked amiss.

"Positive."

Sully nodded. Checking it out wasn't going to hurt. He brought his gun up and pointed it in the direction of the tarp. He glanced over toward Bosco, to make sure he was ready. "Police! Come on out with your hands where we can see them."

With a speed that surprised both officers, a figure darted out from under the tarp, and jumped the fence. Quickly getting over their surprise, Bosco holstered his gun and headed for the fence. As the younger officer cleared the fence and started in pursuit of the suspect, Sully head for the gate in the fence.

"55-Charlie in pursuit of a suspect on foot. We're headed east through the backyards of the town houses."

"I'm heading that way now. If he comes up an alley I'll try cutting him off," Blair radioed back.

"55-David. We're a block away. Heading that direction to back them up."

Sully heard central's confirmation as he hurried through the back yards, trying to keep his eyes on both the fleeing suspect and his partner. To Sully it looked as if Bosco was closing the distance between the two of them. As the suspect cleared the final fence in the row of townhouses he took a sharp left up the alley.

"Blair, suspect is headed up the alley at the end of the row."

"Copy that," came Blair's slightly out of breath response.

The radio transmission was just ending when Sully saw Bosco go down trying to clear the final fence. Muttering a curse, Sully hurried a bit faster through the final couple of yards. Bosco was starting to get to his feet as the older officer hurried through the last gate."

"Bos?"

"Go. Blair might need back-up," Bosco replied, waving Sully off.

Sully hurried past Bosco and down the alley way. Near the end of the alley, silhouette by the lights from the street, the suspect was standing still, Blair standing in front of him, gun drawn. As he got nearer, Sully could see that the suspect had pulled a gun of his own.

"Drop the gun," Sully ordered, coming to a stop behind the guy, his own gun drawn.

His attention riveted on the suspect in front of him, Sully heard Faith's call to central that they were getting ready to enter the house the call had originated from.

The suspect, glanced over his shoulder at Sully and then back at Blair. Sully couldn't see the guy's features in the dim light. "It's over," Sully told him. "Make it easier on yourself and drop the gun."

After a moment more of hesitation the guy did just that, tossing the gun to his right.

"Now move against the wall," Blair ordered, gesturing toward the wall away from the gun. The guy complied moving slowly. With Sully keeping his gun on the suspect, Blair holstered his own and walked toward the suspect. Moments later he had him cuffed and quickly read him his rights as Sully put away his own gun and went to retrieve the suspects.

"Nice of you to finally join us, Boscorelli," Blair said, as Bosco made his way slowly toward his fellow officers. "You're a little late for the party," he added, before he started leading the suspect back up the alley.

Over the radio, Faith was radioing for an ambulance for a gunshot victim within the residence.

"You okay?" Sully asked Bosco, noting the slight limp. The light from the street didn't allow him to get a good look at his partner but he could tell the left pant leg was ripped.

"I caught my leg on a wire or something going over the last fence," Bosco told him. Sully moved to give the younger officer some assistance and was waved off. "I'll be fine."

Choosing not to push the point, Sully backed off. The two started following Blair back toward the squad cars, Sully letting Bosco set the pace. By the time the two of them had reached the house they had been called to, the paramedics were bringing the victim out. Sully noted that it was Doc and Carlos as they loaded the patient up in the ambulance.

As Bosco leaned against the hood of 55-David, the closest patrol car, Sully also noted that Blair had deposited the suspect they had apprehended in the back of 55-Bravo. The other officer was talking with the suspect but from the looks of things wasn't getting anywhere.

"I'm gonna go check with those in the house and see what's going on," Sully told Bosco, who nodded but didn't say anything.

Sully made his way into the residence, calling out his presence as he entered. He heard Faith call that she was in the living room, as he heard footsteps coming down the nearby stairs. He glanced in that direction to see Johnson coming down cradling a baby.

"The kid who called is with Faith and Gussler," Jackson replied to Sully's unasked question. "Found him hiding in the hall closest. Faith has been able to get a partial description of his father from the boy. The kid's pretty shaken up. Hopefully, its the guy you and Blair caught. Hate to think the guy who beat up and then shot this woman in front of his kid is still out there."

"I hope so too," Sully said, as he followed Jackson toward the living room.

When she saw Sully, Faith handed the other kid over to Gussler and came over to him. She began to tell him the description of the father that she had been able to get out of the guy. From what she reported it sounded like the guy Blair had out in the back of his squad.

"With any luck the wife will make it and be able to make a more positive id. I'd hate to think he'd have to id his own father," Faith said, glancing with sympathy over at the little boy. She dropped her voice lower, "Where's Bosco?"

"Out front. Hurt his leg in the pursuit, not sure how bad it is. I think he's trying to be macho man in front of Blair. He's going over to Mercy and letting them check it out even if I have to knock him out and drag him in there."

Faith nodded as Blair entered the room.

"Detectives are on their way to take over the scene, Jackson," Blair said coming into the room. "Central wants to wait for them to get on the scene and then bring the prisoner in. Yokas, Social Services is asking that you meet a social worker at Mercy to turn over the kids."

Faith responded an affirmative.

"You guys need us for anything?" Sully asked, looking toward Jackson who was the senior partner of the two.

"No, we'll be fine. Thanks for the backup, Sully."

"Anytime," Sully told him, with a nod. He started out of the house, Yokas and Gussler not far behind him. The three officers headed toward 55-David, where Bosco was still leaning against the squad, Sully radioing to central his intentions of taking Bosco to Mercy to be checked out.

"We're done here, Bosco," Sully informed him. "I'm gonna run you over to Mercy so the docs there can take a look at you." Sully expected an argument from the younger officer and was surprised when Bosco just nodded.


	3. Family Dynamics

Melissande - thanks for the review. Hope you keep enjoying the story!

rubadubdubbs - thanks again for the feedback. Glad you liked how I wrote Bosco and Sully in the previous chapter. I also did some rewriting of the beginning of this chapter after reading your review. Hope you enjoy!

rs3071 - thanks for reviewing. Hope you enjoy how I write the Kim/Bosco pairing!

* * *

Bosco pushed the locker door closed and then twisted the lock closed. He leaned forward, resting his forehead on the locker, trying to ignore the pain in his left leg. The cut had required stitches along with a sprained knee, which meant he was on light duty for the next couple of days. ~_Just what I need. I come back from some time off and I end up on light duty within eight hours. This is going to just give everyone more fuel. Not to mention I lost the suspect._~

In pure frustration, Bosco stood up straight and punched the locker. The bang echoed through the empty locker room, there still being an hour before change of shift.

"Am I going to have to take you to Mercy again?"

Bosco turned his head toward the sound of Sully's voice. The older officer was standing just inside the locker room door. Bosco just shook his head not bothering to answer Sullivan's question.

"I thought you would have left already," Sully continued, walking toward Bosco. The Captain had told Bosco to take the rest of the shift off. That had been forty-five minutes ago. Since then, Sully had been doing paper work around the station.

"I'm working on it. Trying to get rid of me?"

"No, but you should probably go home and rest that leg."

"I already have two 'mothers' Sully, I don't need a third."

Sully chose to ignore the comment, knowing he was referring to Yokas as being his second mother. He had worked with Bosco long enough to know that the younger man's hostility wasn't toward him. Bosco was more upset with himself. More upset that he had mad a mistake and not been a part of the arrest than anything else.

Before either one of them had an opportunity to say anything else, the locker room door opened again.

"Sully, are you in her . . ." Faith started to ask, her question falling short as she saw both sully and Bosco. "Hey, Bosco. I wanted to know how you were doing? They told me you had already headed home."

"I'm working on it," Bosco told her. "And I'll be fine, thanks for your concern."

"I'm going to see if I can find something constructive to do for my last hour," Sully said, deciding to leave the two of them alone. He headed past Yokas and left the locker room.

"Rough first day?" Yokas asked, concern clear in her voice.

"It was busy but I wouldn't call it rough up until I didn't clear that fence." Bosco, made a motion to punch the locker again, but remembering Sully's comment about another trip to the hospital, pulled up short.

"It could have happened to any of us, Bos."

"But it didn't. It happened to me. If Blair hadn't been in that alley, the guy would have gotten away. The sonofabitch shot his wife and I almost let him get away."

"From what Sully told me, your the one that realized he was under the tarp. If you hadn't, we might not have gotten him at all."

"Yeah, whatever," Bosco told her. "Look, I'm gonna head home. I'll see you tomorrow.".

Faith nodded as he started heading toward the locker room door, trying not to limp but not completely able to hide it. He felt Faith's eyes on him as he left the locker room, but to his relief she didn't follow to try to strike up a conversation.

After a few brief greetings and questions from fellow officers, Bosco was able to finally slip out of the station house. As he made his way to his mustang he noticed Kim standing near it waiting for him. It had become a familiar scene over the past year since they had been engaged and Bosco felt his mood lighten up at the sight of her.

"Are you okay?" Kim asked as soon as she and Bosco broke from their long 'hello' kiss.

"I will be. Hurt my leg in a pursuit. Nothing serious. The doctor said I'd be as good as new in a few days."

"Good," Kim said. As her concern melted away she tried to hide the smile that was threatening to come to her face.

"What's so amusing?"

"Nothing," Kim said shaking her head.

"Kim."

"Well, I was just thinking it didn't take you long to go visit your friends at Mercy after your time away."

"Very funny," Bosco said, trying to sound annoyed but not succeeding. Swerksy had made a similar comment when he and Sully had checked in with the lieutenant following the trip to the hospital. "What are you doing out here?" he asked her knowing her shift wasn't over yet.

"I actually called over to the station wanting to leave a message for you to get in touch with me after your shift and they told me you were leaving early so I decided to wait for you. See how you were doing."

"What did you want to see me about?"

"It wasn't important. Don't worry about it," Kim said shaking her head.

"Kim," Bosco said softly not wanting to just let it go.

"They actually needed me to work another shift. I was going to ask if you could watch Joey tonight and get him to school in the morning for me. My mother has a meeting in the morning and needs to leave her house by six thirty. However, given the circumstances, your probably not up for it."

"What about, Jimmy?"

"Yeah, Jimmy. Technically he was suppose to have him until Saturday so somehow I don't think he'll be able to take him. Not sure what it was he was doing and I didn't bother to ask."

"That's right. Sorry, there's been so many changes with which one of you have Joey the last couple of months I guess I'm having a hard time keeping the arranged schedule straight."

"Don't worry about it," Kim told him. "It's not your responsibility to keep the schedule right."

"I do worry about it, because Joey means just as much to me as you do, Kim," Bosco told her, reaching out to brush her hair back from her face, his fingertips brushing her cheek slightly.

Bosco refrained from voicing his opinion of Jimmy Doherty. There had never been any love lost between him and Kim's ex-husband, and now that they were engaged things were even more tense. Jimmy didn't miss an opportunity to take a cheap shot though Bosco had tried not to retaliate like you use to. He didn't want to cause any more stress for Kim then there already existed. Along with the issue of the two of them being together, Jimmy had also been slacking on paying child support again as well as not having Joey as much as he should have. Bosco couldn't help but feel a bit guilty. Feel that if he wasn't in the picture Jimmy wouldn't be slacking off on the child support and custody time.

"I know that," she said, reaching up and taking hold of his hand. "I guess I'll just them I can only work until five-thirty and then go pick Joey up from my mom. You need to get your rest."

"No work your shift," Bosco told her, knowing that she could use the extra money to make up for the delinquent child support. Kim's pride would only allow her to accept a limited amount of help from Bosco as they weren't married yet. "I'll pick Joey up from your mom's and take him to my place and get him off to school in the morning."

"You're sure?"

"Positive. Besides, Joey will love having a ride to school in my mustang. You wouldn't want to deprive him of that now would you?"

Kim laughed. Her son did enjoy riding in Bosco's car. She had to admit, she enjoyed it herself.

"I love you," She told him leaning close for another kiss. "I'll call my Mom and tell her to expect you and I'll give you a call in the morning."

"I'll be looking forward to it," he told her, as she started to back away in the direction of the fire house. After a few steps, she blew him a kiss and then turned around to cross the street.

Bosco watched her until she disappeared within the fire house and then got into his car. "So much for my plans for the rest of the night," Bosco said softly as he turned the key, even though he knew he didn't really mind watching Joey for the night. It just meant that he needed to make some new plans.

On his way to Mrs. Zambrano's home, he stopped an all-night convenience store and picked up some milk and cereal for Joey's breakfast as he knew their wasn't much at his apartment in the way of food. Pulling up in front of the home of Kim's mother, Bosco parked the car and headed toward the front steps. It wasn't long before Mrs. Zambrano was at the door.

"Hi, Maurice. Kim said you'd be stopping by. We really appreciate you taking Joey tonight."

"Anything I can do to help out."

Mrs. Zambrano nodded and smiled. "I'll go get Joey. Do you want to come in for a minute."

"I'll just wait here," Bosco told her.

"Okay. I'll be right back," she said, letting the screen door close as she disappeared into the house.

Left alone on the front stoop, Bosco leaned back against the stair railing to wait. At this time of night, not many people were out on the sidewalks. Traffic was light too, though a few cars rolled by as Bosco let his gaze roam over the area. Even off duty, he was vigilant of his surroundings. Looking for anything that might be potential trouble.

He spotted trouble in the form of Jimmy Doherty. With an unsteady gait, the off duty firefighter made his way from the sidewalk and up the steps of his former mother-in-law's house.

"What are you doing here?" Jimmy asked. Bosco could pick up a slight slur in his words.

"Picking up, Joey. Kim asked me to watch him tonight."

"Well, then you can just run along because I came here to pick him up. I heard Kim was working an extra shift and my plans changed so I figured I'd take him."

"What, your latest girlfriend catch on to you already."

"My personal life is none of your business."

"It is when it involves Joey. He should've been with you this week but as soon as it doesn't fit into your social life you give him to Kim. Now, because its convenient for you, you decide its time to waltz back in and play dad."

"Like you no a thing about what it means to be a father."

"Maurice acts more like a father to Joey than you do these days," Mrs. Zambrano said, interrupting the two men.

Jimmy and Bosco looked in her direction. Mrs. Zambrano was now standing in the doorway, her hands folded across her chest.

"Where's Joey."

"The living room. I told him to wait when I heard raised voices out here."

"Well, go get him. I'm going to take him. You can tell Kim I'll drop him off after school tomorrow like our schedule says."

"I don't think. You backed out of your days Jimmy. You want to make some time up with Joey, then you call Kim and work it out with her."

Jimmy took a step toward the house. Instinctively, Bosco stepped in front of him.

"Get out of my way!" Jimmy yelled at Bosco.

"I don't think so. I didn't hear the lady invite you in, Jimmy. Look, you've been drinking, you're probably not thinking straight, why don't you go home, sleep it off and call Kim tomorrow if you really want to spend some time with Joey."

"You have no right to say when and when I can't see my son."

"Do you really want your son to see you like this, Jimmy? I've got plenty of memories of my father drunk and believe me the only thing those experiences ever did for me was cause me to lose all respect for him."

Jimmy didn't respond. Instead, he pulled back his right arm and threw a punch. His fist came in contact with Bosco's jaw, sending him staggering back a few steps.

"Jimmy!" Mrs. Zambrano exclaimed, opening the screen door and taking a step out onto the steps.

Recovering from the punch, Bosco stood up and clenched his right hand into a fist. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Joey standing inside the door now. The look on the little boy's face broke through his own anger and Bosco took a deep breath before addressing Jimmy.

"I suggest you leave now and we'll forget this ever happened," Bosco told him. "Or I can put in a call and have someone out here to take my complaint of battery. Either way, Joey isn't going anywhere with you tonight."

Jimmy looked over at Mrs. Zambrano, and spotted the scared look on his son behind her. He looked back at the police officer standing in front of him.

"This isn't over, Boscorelli," Jimmy hissed before turning and heading down the steps.

"Are you alright, Maurice," Mrs. Zambrano asked, trying to get a look at Bosco's chin in the light from the porch light.

"I'm fine," he told her waving her off. "It's late. I should probably take Joey to my place so we can all get some rest."

Mrs. Zambrano nodded and then opened the door. "Come give your grandma a hug good-bye, Sweetie," she said holding out her hand to the little boy. Joey quickly came forward and let himself be comforted by his grandmother. "You be good for Lou tonight," she told the boy, using Joey's name for Bosco instead of her daughter's fiance's first name. "I'll see you Saturday, okay."

"I love you Grandma."

"Love you too," Mrs. Zambrano said, releasing her grandson.

"You ready, kiddo?" Bosco asked, reaching out and mussing the boy's hair.

Joey nodded as he took Bosco's hand. Hand-in-hand, the two of them walked down the steps and toward the waiting car.


	4. Talking With Kim

cheliosfan - thanks for the review. hope you like the update

* * *

Bosco was starting to drift off when he heard the front door of his apartment open. Kim had said she was going to come over when she got off of work, when he had talked to her this morning after dropping Joey off a school.

"Maurice, are you home?" he heard Kim call out.

"I'm in the bedroom," Bosco called back, slowly swinging his legs over the side of the bed and sitting up.

"Are you decent?"

"Like you haven't seen everything before," he called back to her. "But yeah, I'm dressed."

It wasn't long before Kim was in the doorway of the bedroom.

"Man, Jimmy got you good last night," Kim commented, taking in his bruised and swollen jaw. "Maybe you should get that x-rayed," she suggested as she walked toward the bed and sat down next to him. Her paramedic training kicking in, she reached out to examine his jaw.

Reflexively, Bosco pulled back from her touch. "I'm sure it isn't broken and it probably looks worse than it feels," he told her. "Your mother tell you what happened?"

"Yeah, she called me right after you left. I didn't think he'd show up. I don't know how he found out I was working an extra shift."

"It wasn't your fault, Kim."

"I feel like it was. If I had thought he was going to cause that kind of trouble I never would have asked you to pick up Joey. This isn't fair . . ."

Kim's words were cut off as Bosco pressed his lips against hers. Kim forgot what she was going to say as she lost herself in his kiss, though it was a short one.

"Can we not discuss your ex-husband right now?" Bosco asked. Kim nodded. "How was your night."

"Kind of slow actually. Though I wasn't able to sleep much. I'm glad I don't work today though. Looking forward to spending the evening with Joey."

"You should probably try getting some sleep before he gets off from school."

"I will. I wanted to stop by and see you though. See if there was anything you wanted to talk about."

"Not much to say," he told her, quickly. His words even sounded harsh to his ears. A silence fell between the two of them. Even after a year of them being together, Bosco still found opening up hard to do after so many years of keeping things to himself. "Kim, I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I understand," she told, reaching out to take his hand. She couldn't hide the yawn the followed the comment. "Maybe I should head home and get some sleep. You look like you could use some more sleep yourself."

"You could sleep here," Bosco suggested.

"Am I actually going to get any sleep?" Kim asked with a playful smile.

"I promise, I'll be a complete gentleman," Bosco told her.

"Then staying here sounds like a good idea, 'cause I'm beat."

Bosco laid back down on the bed and Kim climbed in beside him. She settled herself with her head resting on his chest as Bosco put an arm around her. As she always did, she felt safe and secure in his arms and thought about how it would feel to have this feeling all the time. To be able to go to sleep every night with him nearby. As she laid there, listening to the sound of his heart beat she considered bringing up the subject of them setting a wedding date.

Back when he had first proposed, Kim hadn't been ready to set the date. She knew she loved Bosco, but there had been so much else going on in her life at that time. She felt like she was just getting things put back together again following Bobby's death. Planning a wedding and dealing with the adjustments of living with someone else was the last thing she wanted to do.

Bosco had been more than understanding, assuring her he would wait as long as she needed him to. That he was ready whenever she said the word, all she needed to do was tell him. True to his word, he hadn't once brought up setting a date. She had been about ready to bring up the subject when things started spiraling out of control in his life. The last thing she wanted to do was to do something that might put more pressure on him. They had stayed together this long, waiting a little longer to bring up the subject of the wedding surely wouldn't hurt.

"They don't trust me at work."

"What?" Kim asked, brought out of her own thoughts by Bosco's softly spoken statement. She shifted her head slightly to look up at him.

"The guys at work, they don't trust me. They think that I've lost my edge or something. That I'm not ready to be back."

"Your sure you're not overreacting?"

"I heard the whispers. People talking to each other, thinking I couldn't hear them. Even when I couldn't hear what was being said, the glances in my direction told me what they were talking about. And then there were a few that didn't even bother to try to keep me from knowing what they were talking about. I've never been the most liked person at the precinct, but this is different. Before, I at least had some respect from them. No matter what they thought of me personally, I was considered a good cop. Now . . . " Bosco paused trying to figure out how to put into words what was going through his mind. Blair's words came to mind. "Now I'm looked upon as a liability and blowing the pursuit last night, its not going to help. They're all just going to think they were right. That I shouldn't be back."

A whole bunch of reassuring things that she could say came to Kim's mind. She didn't bother saying them though, knowing that it wouldn't do any good. She knew Boz enough to know that trying to talk him out of how he was feeling would be a waste of breath and trying to cheer him up wouldn't get her very far.

"What happened?" Kim asked instead, partly because she wanted to know and partly because she knew that it would help Bosco to talk about what had happened at work instead of bottling up inside him.

Bosco told her about the last call of the previous night. "If Blair hadn't been out front of those houses, the suspect would have gotten away," he said, finishing up. "As it was, I wasn't there to back him up. If he or Sully had gotten hurt, it would have been my fault. Hell, maybe they are all right. Maybe I should have never gone back."

"Because you weren't able to vault a fence?" Kim asked. "I'm sure there are plenty of officers on the force that wouldn't even attempt to vault the fences."

"They aren't me."

"You can't expect too much out of yourself," she said, reaching up to touch his right cheek. "From what you've told me, you gave it one hundred percent."

"Then I should've given one hundred and ten percent."

"Even then it may not have been enough. Sometimes, no matter how hard we try its just not enough," Kim said, her thoughts drifting to the myriad of people she hadn't been able to save. "In those cases you just have to move on and take comfort in the fact that you gave it your all."

"Yeah, maybe."

"I know you. I've seen you out there in the field. You put everything you've got into doing your job. Granted, your methods might not always be text book and you can tend not to think things through, but you've never tried to hide from the consequences of your actions," Kim told him, getting a slight smile from Bosco. His methods had put him at odds with Kim and the other paramedics of 55 more than once. "Your a good cop. Give them time, and your co-workers will see that. Will see that you are ready to be back out there."

"I hope your right."

"I am. Remember, I've been there, Maruice. Sure, the circumstances aren't the same but after Bobby's death, there were people at the station that weren't sure about me when I came back. Once they saw me in action though, saw that I could still do the job, things were fine. It's going to be the same for you. Plus, you've got Faith. She's going to stand next to you through whatever happens."

"Now your starting to sound like Sully."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"Just that he told me something similar to that during our shift yesterday," Bosco told her, thinking of the conversation he and Sully had had. Sully had said he was there for him if he didn't push him away. Did that still apply? Was Sully re-evaluating his assessment of him from earlier in the shift.

~_Sully had said I hadn't lost my edge. Was he right? Does he still feel that way?_~ He wasn't sure why the older officer's opinion meant so much to him, but it did. Somewhere along the way, in spite of their differences, the two officers had developed a healthy respect for each others abilities.

"Well, we can't both be wrong, right?"

"Right."

"Things will work out. You've just got to hang in there."

Bosco didn't make a reply to Kim's final statement. Instead, he reached up and took a hold of the hand she still had against his cheek. Gently, he moved it, pressing the back of her hand to his lips, before letting it come to rest on his chest. He kept a hold of her hand as silence fell between the two of them.

It wasn't long before Kim's breathing evened out, telling Bosco that she had fallen asleep. He stayed still, not wanting to disturb her, even as the pursuit from the night before kept replaying itself in his mind, intermingled with the words of encouragement that Kim, Faith, Sully and even Swerksy had spoken.

It was awhile before sleep claimed him.

* * *

"Did you enjoy your day off?" Sully asked as he and Ty Davis walked into the station house later that afternoon.

"Yes. Even the business reception with my Mom wasn't all that bad, all things considered," Davis told him. "What about you? Did you miss me or did you enjoy being able to ride in silence yesterday?"

"I had Bosco with me yesterday, actually."

"Oh. How did that go?"

"Not bad, all things considered. Kind of wish the last call didn't play out the way it did though," Sully said, before filling Ty in on the events of the previous evening. "He's beating himself up for not clearing that fence. Never mind, that I was going through the gates back there, not hoping over the fences. The guy needs to cut himself a break because most of the others aren't going to," he finished up. Sully looked in Ty's direction to see the kid holding his hand over his mouth trying to futilely hide the smile on his face. "And what do you find so amusing?"

"Sorry, its just I got a mental image of you trying to jump over a fence."

"Very funny, Davis," Sully said, reaching out and opening the locker room door. He paused in the doorway, causing Davis to bump into him from behind.

"Wonder what this is about?" Ty commented from behind Sully. Over his partners shoulder, he could see that a crowd had gathered near their lockers – or more specifically, Bosco's locker.

The officers were whispering and pointing at something. Some were even laughing as Sully made his way through the crowd. He finally got close enough to see what is was that had everyone's attention.

Taped to Bosco's locker was a crudely drawn picture, depicting an office on the ground and another figure skipping away, a hand waving as he went. From the color of the clothes on the skipping figure and the limited background that was on the picture, Sully had a feeling the artist was either Blair or Jackson. Given the comments from the night before, Sully was leaning more toward Blair.

"Ah, wonderful, I work with a bunch of second graders," Sully commented, looking in the picture.

Some of the officers wandered off as they noticed Sully's presence. As the locker room door opened again and Bosco's voice could be heard, everyone scattered quickly. Sully reached out and grabbed the picture off the locker and crumpled it up, as he went to his own locker not far away.

"What's going on, guys?" Faith asked walking into the locker room just behind Bosco.

There were a murmur of low replies and a couple of good afternoon as everyone tried to look like they had been doing something else. A few called hello's to both Faith and Bosco.

"What was that you just took off my locker, Sully?" Bosco asked, going for a more direct approach than his partner.

"What are you talking about?" Sully asked, trying to sound casual as he put in the combination to his lock.

"I saw you pull something off my locker," Bosco told him, making his way slowly toward the older officer. "I hurt my leg, there's nothing wrong with my eyesight."

Sully sighed, as he pulled open the lock. He then handed the crumpled up paper over to Bosco. Trying to protect him from it would only cause problems between himself and Bosco and that was the last thing Sully wanted.

Bosco took the paper and opened it up. Sully was close enough to hear the younger officers muttered curse and had a feeling Bosco had come to the same conclusion as himself as to who drew the picture.

"Boz, don't do anything stupid," Faith said softly, to her partner resting a hand on his upper arm.

Without a word, Bosco brushed off Faith's hand. He then headed down the row of lockers and in the direction of officer Thomas Blair's locker.

"Crap," Sully said, turning from his locker and following Bosco. He had a feeling he might be breaking up a locker room fight. Ty and Faith followed him.

"This your handy work, Blair?" Bosco asked, thrusting the paper at the other officer.

"What if it is?"

"I wouldn't go showing it off to much. I've seen eight-year-olds who can draw better than that. It doesn't even look like me."

"You're right. I made the cop too tall."

"You know what, you're not even worth it," Bosco said, shaking his head and turning around. Sully and Faith stepped apart to let Bosco pass between them. Faith immediately followed her partner and Sully followed the both of them a few moments later.

"I'm proud of you for not hitting him, Boz" Faith was saying as Sully returned to his locker.

"The last thing I need is to be in more trouble because I hit the guy," he told her, pulling off his t-shirt and pulling out a uniform top.

She nodded as she opened her own locker.

"What happened to your face? Someone hit you?" Ty asked, having noticed Bosco's bruised jaw.

"Yeah. Doherty."

"What happened?"

"It's complicated."

"So what does Doherty look like."

"Boz never touched him," Faith replied.

"What?" Sully said surprised. "The guy hits you hard enough to leave that bruise, and you didn't hit him back."

"I wanted to, believe me. However, Joey was there and one look at that little boy's face and I couldn't do it."

"Maybe there's hope for you yet, Bosco," Sully told him. Having gotten what he needed from his locker, Sully closed it. "Davis, I'll see you in roll call."

"Okay," Davis answered.

"What did he mean by that?" Bosco asked, looking over at his partner.

"Relax, Boz. Coming from Sully, that was a compliment.


	5. Start of Another Shift

JenTWCSINYFAN - hey, thanks for the review. Yes there is more to this story. I hope you continue to enjoy it.

rubadubdubbs - glad you got a chance to review the last two chapters. I missed reading your reviews as they're great inspiration. Sorry this update took so long - real life got in the way. With my laptop in the shop not sure how fast the next chapter will take but I'm hoping to get some writing done while I'm feeling inspiration. So what did you mean by you and sully thinking alike - there are several things in that chapter involving Sully? I'm just curious. Hope you enjoy chapter 5!

* * *

"I'm so glad to be off of light duty and back on the streets," Bosco commented as he climbed out of his car in front of the 55 station house.

"Well, just be careful out there," Kim commented, climbing out of the other side of the car.

"I always try to be," Bosco told her, resting his arm on the top of his car and looking across the roof at her. "Besides, I've got you spending the night at my place to look forward to. Don't want anything to ruin that."

"Yeah, well if that's motivation enough to keep you safe out there, I'll make sure I don't disappoint you," Kim replied, as she walked around the back of the car. She was looking forward to the night alone with Bosco herself even though she felt slightly guilty that it had meant giving up one of her nights with Joey but at least her son would be spending time with his father.

Jimmy had called her the day after his confrontation with Bosco and her mother, sober this time. He had apologized about the incident and then asked if he could have Joey on his day off the following week. Kim was reluctant to do so but as Joey had made a comment about missing his father, she had consented. Her lawyer had assured her that letting Jimmy take Joey on her days from time to time wouldn't hurt her case, especially as she had the kid on a lot of Jimmy's days.

"You could never disappoint me," Bosco told her.

"Hey, love bird you coming in or should I tell Swersky you're late because your flirting with a paramedic out front of the station?" Sully called as he pulled open the door to the station house.

Bosco ducked his head as Kim laughed. "I think that's your cue to head on in," Kim commented.

"Yeah. Knowing Sully, that's exactly what he'll tell them if I walk into roll call late," Bosco said steeping away from the car and shutting the door as Kim grabbed her bag from the back seat. "So, I'll meet you after the shift."

"I'll be looking forward to it," Kim said shutting the door and turning to face Bosco as he walked around the car to her. She gave him a quick kiss and then headed for the fire station as Bosco headed for the station house.

"Should we get rid of it," Bosco heard Ty ask as he opened the door to the locker room.

"Too late," Sully replied, glancing over at Bosco as he entered the room.

Bosco didn't have to ask what the two of them were talking about. Since the first picture had appeared on his locker, everyday Bosco had walked into the locker room there had been another one. Glancing at his locker, sure enough Bosco saw another piece of paper taped there.

Striding over to it, Bosco snatched the paper from the door and with barely a glance at it crumpled it up. With a quick overhand motion, he tossed the crumpled up paper toward the trash can. "Still haven't found a woman desperate enough to go out with you, huh Blair?" Bosco called out as the ball of paper hit the rim of the trash can and then fell into it. "Best thing you can find to do with your time is sit at home and draw bad pictures of me. I'm flattered but I've got someone special in my life already."

There was soft laughter throughout the locker room.

"It's bad enough I've got to work with you for eight hours, Boscorelli. I definitely don't want to see you once I leave here," Blair replied, slamming his locker shut and heading in the direction of Bosco.

"Well, if we're lucky we won't see each other much during our shift," Bosco told him as he opened his locker and grabbed a uniform out of it. Uniform in hand he headed for a bathroom stall to change into it. When he came back out a few minutes later he found Blair leaning against the locker next to him. Without a pause, Bosco headed toward his locker, opening it without recognizing the fact that Blair was standing only inches away.

"Everyone else here seems to be trying to tip toe around the situation and keep things quiet, so let me just say what everyone is thinking. No back-up at all is better than one that you have to worry about whether or not they're going to freak out over a dye-bag going off or if they're going to be there when your facing a guy with a gun," Blair said, from his position against the locker.

Bosco grabbed his belt off the top shelf of the locker and closed the door. He twisted the lock shut and turned away from Blair.

"So what, you're just going to walk away."

"Is there more you wanted to say?" Bosco asked, turning to face his co-worker.

"You've lost your edge. You shouldn't be out. Why don't you do us all a favor and quit before you getting somebody hurt."

"Who are you to tell me I can't do this job? We see each other out in the field what maybe twice a week. Why don't you worry about yourself?"

"You know Blair, from what I saw last week, I'd rather partner with Bosco over you any day," Sully said stepping up behind Bosco. "If we hadn't of shown up would anyone have thought to check the back yards or would you have just entered the house from the front?"

"I told you then that we didn't want to split up."

"Yeah, you did and you know what sounded as much like a cover up then as it does now."

"I don't have to stand here and take this," Blair said, even as he turned on his heel and headed back for his locker.

"Thanks for the back-up there Sully," Bosco said as he put on his belt.

"That's what we do, right?" Sully said trying to brush it off.

"Right," Bosco replied as the two of them headed out of the locker room. Davis quickly finished getting ready, shut his locker and followed the two of them. "Did you really mean what you said about rather partnering with me."

"Yeah, I did," Sully admitted. "But just remember what I'm comparing you to. I mean the guy still draws cartoon pictures like a second grader."

"Yeah,"

"Hey Bosco, what's up with Faith? She's usually here by now," Ty commented as they headed toward the roll call room.

"Not sure," Bosco replied, not having noticed Faith's absence while dealing with Blair. "Maybe she's just running late," he offered, not really believing it himself. Faith was always on time or she called if something came up.

The three officers walked into the roll call. As Sully and Davis headed for empty seats, Bosco looked around the room to see if his partner was among those already there. Not seeing her, he glanced toward the clock. ~_If I step out to give her a call, I'm probably not going to make it back in time_,~ Bosco thought torn between checking on his friend and keeping himself out of trouble.

Reluctantly, Bosco sat down in an empty chair in the middle of the room. ~_I'll call her just as soon as roll call is over_,~ he told himself as the rest of the shift started filing into the room, most of them having conversations with a few of their co-workers. The pre-shift chatter among the officers filled the room, though for once Bosco wasn't paying any attention to it.

As Lieutenant Swerksy walked into the room, the voices died down. As the rest of the shift listened closely to the lieutenant, Bosco found his attention wandering, thinking more about where his partner was then what his boss was saying.

"Boscorelli!"

Swerksy's shout finally broke through Bosco's thought. Jumping slightly in his seat, Bosco focused on the lieutenant at the podium. He was aware of the quiet laughter around the room as well as his boss's glare. Realizing he had no idea what Swersky had said.

"Yeah, Boss?" Bosco replied, realizing he would only give his co-workers something else to laugh about if he pretended to know what had been going on.

"Your partner took personal time today. You're riding with Jackson today, assuming you plan on remaining here on Earth with us for the rest of the day."

Bosco felt his face get warm as a ripple of laughter passed through the room.

"Got it, Boss," Bosco said, keeping his eyes straight ahead not wanting to face his co-workers.

He forced himself to pay attention to the rest of the briefing. He didn't bother looking around at any of his co-workers until Swerksy had dismissed them and then getting to his feet he looked around for Jackson, part of him wondering what assignment Blair had been given as he had been riding with Jackson lately.

Bosco felt a hand on his left shoulder and turned his head to find Jackson standing behind him. The older officer held out a set of keys to him.

"I'll sign out to radios and meet you at the car," Kirk Jackson said to his partner for the day. Not giving Bosco a chance to respond, the thirty year veteran headed out of the roll call room.

A bit surprised by Jackson's actions, Bosco left the roll call room himself and headed out to where the RMP's were parked. Not having anything to do but wait for Jackson, Bosco took his cell phone out of his pocket as he walked. It didn't take him long at all to find Faith's number and after three rings he heard her pick up.

"Boz, aren't you at work?"

"Yeah, I got a few free minutes. I wanted to check in with you. Everything okay?"

He heard Faith sigh. "It's nothing major, however, I'm at the emergency room with Em. She fell at dance practice and hurt her wrist. I'm waiting for them to come take her to x-ray."

"I'm sorry to hear that. Tell Em that I hope she feels better soon."

"I will."

"If you need anything just give me a call."

"I will. Thank-you Bosco."

Ending the call, Bosco put the phone away. As he had reached 55-Bravo, Bosco unlocked the RMP and got behind the wheel. Jackson had given him the keys and he wasn't about to give them up right away, even if that meant a fight when his partner got to the car.

It wasn't long before Jackson joined him. The older police officer opened the passenger side door, and got into the car. "So did you get a hold of Faith?" Jackson asked handing Bosco one of the radios he had signed out.

"Yeah I did," Bosco replied taking the radio. "How did you know I called her?"

"Why do you think I gave you the keys? I knew that's why you were distracted during the briefing and that you'd call Faith at your first opportunity. It's a partner thing. After riding together for a few years its more than just a work thing," Jackson replied referring to his partner of 24 years who had retired a year and a half before. Since then, Jackson had ridden with numerous officers, though none of them longer than a month, before Blair.

He had been with Blair most days for the last two months having been assigned as the younger cop's partner while he was on probation. Though officially Blair's probation was over, most days he was still partnered with him. The fact that Blair had expressed an interest in walking a beat meant that the two may soon be going there separate ways.

~I _won't miss the guys mouth or bailing him out of trouble, but he sure does manage to keep things interesting,_~ Jackson thought. ~_Though I have a feeling I'll have plenty of chances to do both of those things riding with Bosco today,_~ he added, as Bosco hooked the radio to his uniform.

"Central this is 55-Bravo, we are ninety-eight," Jackson said into his radio putting them in service as Bosco started the car.

Dispatch acknowledged his call putting them into service and followed quickly with their first assignment.

"And Bosco, you're only driving half the shift," Jackson told the younger officer.

"You'll have to get the keys off of me first," Bosco replied as he maneuvered the car into the New York City Traffic.

* * *

Kim glanced back over her shoulder as she walked away. A call to an accident was never easy but some were harder than others. This one had been particularly hard. A father, who had been out with his friends at a bar all afternoon, had picked his eight-year-old girl up from school. In his intoxicated state, the man had run a red light and been hit by a pick-up truck on the passenger side.

The man had come out of the accident with only a few minor injuries. The driver of the pick-up had suffered a broken leg. One of the ER nurses had informed Kim and Alex that the woman was going to be going up to surgery soon to have the bone properly set when they had come in with the little girl, who had to be cut from the car. She had never once been conscious since the paramedics had arrived on the scene, a fact that Kim was grateful for when she looked at the girl's battered body.

~_It's not fair. We're suppose to protect our children,_~ Kim thought as she watched the doctors and nurses fighting to save the little girl.

"You okay?" Alex asked softly, reaching out to touch her partner's arm.

"Yeah," Kim replied, knowing it wasn't the truth and knowing her partner wasn't fooled. She was as okay as she could be after a call like this though.

Kim started pushing the gurney toward the exit again. They had done what they could and she and Alex had to leave so they would be ready for the next call. As they were approaching the exit the doors opened and Sully walked in, escorting a very distraught woman.

"I can't believe this is happening," the woman was saying. "Lester hardly ever even drinks and he knew he was picking up Cindy today."

Kim felt her heart breaking for the woman. The mother in her understood exactly what she was going through. She caught Sully's questioning look even as he patted the woman on the shoulder awkwardly. Kim knew he was asking about the child. Kim looked over her shoulder and nodded to the room where the medical personnel were working on the child.

"Ma'am, why don't you have a seat here in the waiting room and I'll go look for someone who can give you information about your daughter," Sully said, steering the woman toward the closest waiting room.

~_Glad I'm not the one who has to tell her about her daughter_,~ Kim thought, as she and Alex continued toward the exit.

Reaching the ambulance, they parked the gurney next to the vehicle and then got into the back. Silently, they began to clean the blood off the floor of the ambulance and straighten up supplies. As they worked, Alex glanced at her partner. She could tell something was bothering Kim, and she had a feeling it had to do with this last run and Joey. Alex couldn't decide whether she should try to get her friend to talk about it or let it go for now. They were loading the gurney into the ambulance when Alex had finally made up her mind.

"This last run seems to have you a little preoccupied," Alex ventured as she looked at Kim across the gurney they were pushing into the back of the ambulance. "Anything you want to talk about?"

Kim shook her head at first, not wanting to voice the feelings churning within her. She was worried that voicing them would make them seem more real. As she shut the back door of the ambulance though she changed her mind.

"I guess I see something like that, and my mind automatically goes to Joey. It's one thing when I'm on the scene and I'm focused on my job. On saving a life, but once we get them here, once we turn them over to the doctors, I just think - what if that was Joey. I mean I try so hard to protect him but you can't protect them from everything. Right there is a prime example. Someone who is suppose to be protecting that little girl is the one who put her in danger."

Alex reached out and rested a hand on Kim's shoulder. "You've just got to do the best you can, Kim and you do a great job. You spend as much time as you can with him and when you can't be with him you're careful about who you leave him with. Worrying about what ifs isn't going to do either of you any good."

"What if its me a police officer is escorting into the emergency one day because its Joey who's hurt. That father drinking and driving hits a little too close to home for me after recent events," Kim said, as she turned and headed toward the front of the ambulance.

"Are you worried about Bosco drinking while he's with Joey?" Alex asked, climbing into the driver's seat.

"No. Maurice doesn't even drink when he's around Joey. I know I don't have to worry about that," Kim replied. She paused before continuing. "Last week, when I worked that double shift, Jimmy showed up drunk at my mother's house wanting to take Jimmy home with him. He didn't have his car with him but it's not that far away from what just happened this afternoon."

"Did he take Joey with him?" Alex asked, before radioing in that they were back in service.

"No, not this time but what about next time. I can't control what Jimmy does when he has Joey with him."

"Have you talked to him about how you feel about it. Let him know that you don't like him drinking when he has Joey."

"I tried."

"What did he say?"

"He threw my overdose in my face."

"Oh man. That's low, even for Jimmy," Alex said.

"Yeah, but there is some truth to it, isn't there. I mean I spent years getting on Jimmy about his gambling and being behind on child support and then I go and do that. What right do I have to criticize what Jimmy does."

"You're Joey's mother and that gives you every right to criticize anything you don't like when it concerns your son whether it involves Jimmy, Bosco or whoever else might be in your son's life. You're a good mother Kim and don't let anyone every let you feel otherwise."

"Thanks Alex," Kim said, her partner's words making her feel better. "I wish I was more in control of Joey's life. That he was with me more."

"I thought you were going back to court to try for custody of Joey again?"

"I am. My lawyers working on setting that up. Until then, I'm stuck with this arrangement and its just as bad as when I had custody of Joey. Jimmy has been backing out of his days more and more. He doesn't have to pay as much child support now as he use to, but he's still behind in those payments. Between dentists and doctor visits and the after school program he's in until my mom gets off work, I'm struggling to make ends meets. The child support payments are suppose to go to paying those costs. Not to mention he's suppose to be buying some of Joey's clothes and school supplies but I haven't had help from him at all. If Jimmy's parents didn't pay for Joey's tuition and my mom doing most of the child care, I don't know what I would do."

Kim sighed.

Alex glanced over at her friend. She hadn't realized how rough things were in Kim's personal life. "If there's anything I can do to help, just let me know."

"Thanks, but I'll figure out something even if it means moving in with my mother for a bit. I just wish I didn't have to disappoint Joey. I've been working extra shifts hoping to get a little extra money so he join a little league team. Sports would be good for him, I just can't seem to find a way to swing it."

"What about Bosco? I've seen him with Joey, its obvious that little boy means as much to him as you do. He might be willing to at least help pay for the Joey to join the team."

"He's already offered to pay for it but I don't want him to."

"Why not?"

"Call it me be stubborn or to prideful, I guess. I don't want people to think I'm marrying Bosco just because I need a man to support me."

"Anyone who knows Bosco would never come to that conclusion."

"Hey!"

"Sorry," Alex said, with a smile. "I've got to call it like I see it. Though, I've got to admit, you and Joey have been a good influence on him. He's much easier to take these days though he still definitely has his moments. Are the two of you ever going to set a date?"

"Eventually. I've been wanting to bring it up but I'm not sure its such a good time with everything Bosco's been through lately."

"You wait for the perfect time and you may be waiting forever," Alex told her as a call for them came over the radio. "So much for grabbing something to eat at the fire house," Alex commented as she flipped on the turn signal to make a left at the next intersection.

"Looks like its going to be a busy night," Kim commented, flipping the lights on, part of her glad that the call had come in to put an end to their current conversation.


	6. Yin and Yang

rubadubdubbs- Hey, thanks for the lengthy review. I enjoyed reading it! Glad you like Jackson especially as he's in a big portion of this chapter as well as the next one I'm working on. This chapter also has a lot of Bosco in uniform so I hope you enjoy! As for the changing into the uniform in the stall my way of thinking was more of Bosco just wanting to get away from everyone more than any thought of modesty. Still waiting for my lap top but my old one seems to be cooperating enough to run the word processor though it works slower.

* * *

Officer Kirk Jackson just shook his head as he followed Bosco out of the bar. The younger officer was spouting off a tirade of derogatory, stereotypical remarks about the guys they had just had to deal with.

The bar tender had called them out because she felt some of her patrons were getting out of hand and wouldn't leave when they were asked. By the time Jackson and Bosco had arrived fists were already flying. After getting the fighters separated the two officers had gotten everyone's story. As the only damage done to the bar was a few broken glasses, the manager had declined to press charges provided everyone involved in the fight left the premises for the day. A few more minutes of talking to the guys involved in the fight resulted in all of them agreeing the best thing to do was to go their separate ways, sober up, and then deal with the cause of the fight then.

~_At least I avoided having to deal with the paperwork of arresting a bunch of drunks_,~ Jackson thought as he got into the passenger side of the RMP. Blair would have wanted to arrest at least one person if not all of them. To him the number of arrests you made was a show of how good a cop you were.

"Central, 55-Bravo is ninety-eight."

"10-4, 55-Bravo. Medics requesting back-up at 1154 Essex Street. Reports of shots fired."

"10-4. 1154 Essex," Bosco replied, before starting up the car and pulling the squad into the city traffic.

The lights and sirens helped part their way through the heavy traffic. Reaching the address, Bosco pulled the RMP to a stop next to the curb behind the ambulance already on the scene. The two cops got out of their car and approached the ambulance on the passenger side of the vehicle.

"What's the situation?" Jackson asked reaching the passenger door of the ambulance. Carlos had rolled down the window and in the driver's seat Doc leaned forward to look around Carlos.

"We were called to this address for a stabbing, apartment 513. When we got here, we were about to enter the building when we heard what sounded like a gunshot go off."

"Upon which Doc, insists that we come back and hide in the bus," Carlos added to Doc's narrative. Doc shot him a glance as Jackson spoke up.

"It's the smart thing to do. Boscorelli and I will go check things out and call you when we know its safe," Jackson told them.

Doc nodded his agreement while Carlos muttered something unintelligible under his breath. Ignoring the younger paramedic, Jackson turned to his partner. "You ready?"

"Just waiting for you, old man," Bosco commented, already heading for the entrance of the apartment building. A slightly scared looking doorman was still at his post. "Anyone come out of here since the paramedics showed up?" Bosco asked, as he hurried up the steps.

"No, sir," the doorman replied, holding the door open for the cops.

Bosco and Jackson entered the building and walked into the lobby. The room was empty except for another doorman by the elevators. "Shut the elevators down," Bosco shouted to him as he hurried across the lobby toward the stairs off to the side, not bothering to listen for a confirmation.

"55-Bravo, 55-Boyd."

"55-Bravo," Jackson replied from behind Bosco as the two officers made their way up the steps. Doc's acknowledgment of the call followed.

"55-Bravo, 55-Boyd, we have a call of a woman being shot at your location. Same apartment as the stabbing."

"Damn," Bosco muttered, picking up his speed as he continued up the steps.

"10-4 central. We're on our way to the apartment now. Medics holding outside."

"Copy that, 55-Bravo."

Reaching the fifth floor landing, Bosco paused at the door. Glancing through the window of the door, the hallway looked empty. He reached out for the doorknob, and then glanced at Jackson who had taken up position on the other side of the door. Jackson nodded and Bosco opened the door. After a quick glance around the corner, Jackson moved into the hallway moving to the far wall. He glanced at the numbers on the door trying to figure out which direction apartment 513 was in.

As Bosco came out of the stairwell and took up position across from him, Jackson nodded to his left, indicating the direction they were to go. Slowly the two cops made their way down the hallway, all of their senses straining to pick up anything out of place. Reaching the apartment, Bosco and Jackson once again took up positions on either side of the door.

"Police, open up!" Jackson shouted as he banged on the door.

There was no answer, though they thought they could hear some sobbing from inside the apartment. Jackson looked across the doorway at Bosco.

"On three?" Bosco asked quietly.

Jackson nodded. He watched his partner as Bosco silently started the count. Bosco was on two when the door suddenly opened, taking both officers by surprise. They recovered quickly, even as an hysterical woman grabbed Bosco's arm with a blood-covered hand.

"Oh, thank-god you're here! He shot Melanie! You've got to help her!"

"Who did ma'am and where is he now?" Bosco asked, transferring his gun to the one hand that the woman wasn't clinging to his arm.

Jackson still had his gun at the ready and was looking beyond the woman and into the apartment. From his vantage point he didn't see anyone else though there was more blood on the carpet.

"My fiancé! He shot her and then went out the fire escape! Melanie needs help!" The woman was trying to pull Bosco into the apartment.

Jackson made his way past the woman and entered the apartment. He glanced around for any threats and spotted the gunshot victim on the couch.

"How long ago did he leave?" Bosco asked the woman, as Jackson headed to the open window with the fire escape.

"I don't know! Ten minutes ago! Are you going to help Melanie!"

"We will, ma'am. Just try to calm down," Bosco told her, slipping his gun into its holster before trying to pry her hands from his arm which was starting to hurt from the death grip she had on it. He noticed blood seeping from a wound on her left shoulder. He led the woman into the apartment while Jackson keyed the radio.

"55-Bravo to 55-Boyd, the apartment is clear, come on up," Jackson said, turning from the window. There was no sign of the fleeing gunman outside. "You've got two victims up here. Gunshot wound to the stomach and a woman with a shoulder wound, possibly the original stabbing."

"10-4," Doc replied over the radio.

Jackson put his gun away as he heard Doc radio for another paramedic unit to respond to this location. Bosco had gotten the first woman seated on a chair at the table, and had found a towel from somewhere which she was holding against the shoulder wound. He had moved to the couch and was kneeling next to the other woman, the one the first lady had referred to as Melanie. He was putting pressure on the wound, with an already blood-soaked towel.

~_Apparently, her friend was already trying to slow the bleeding before we arrived_,~ Jackson thought, even as he noted the soft tone that Bosco was talking to the victim in. Seeing that Bosco had that situation under control, Jackson walked over to the other woman.

"Melanie was just trying to help me," the woman said as Jackson approached her. She was looking up at him with frightened and pleading eyes.

"The medics will be here soon. They'll help her," Jackson told the woman reassuringly, as he pulled out another chair and sat down. "What's your name?"

"Wendy."

"Well, Wendy do you think you can tell me what happened?" Jackson asked the young woman even as he heard footsteps out in the hall. Looking over his shoulder he saw Carlos and Doc enter the apartment.

Carlos headed for the gunshot victim as Doc headed toward Wendy and Jackson.

"I'm fine. Help Melanie," Wendy said, waving toward her friend.

"We will," Doc told her. "Let me just take a look at your shoulder," he said, calmly kneeling down next to her. He reached out and moved the towel away from the woman's shoulder. "It doesn't look too bad," he told her as he examined it. "You're probably going to need some stitches," Doc continued rooting through his bag. He pulled out some supplies. " Do you think you can hold this against your shoulder. Some more paramedics will be here soon and they'll take care of you while I go help my partner help my friend, okay."

Wendy nodded, as Doc made a quick bandage and then gently took her right hand and put it against her shoulder. "Just hold that there okay. Keep pressure on it."

Wendy nodded again as Doc got to his feet and hurried over to where Carlos was examining the other victim. "Boz, are you okay?" the paramedic asked.

The question drew Jackson's attention. He looked over to see his partner now standing off to the side. There was blood on his uniform sleeve as well as on his hands now.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's not mine," Bosco replied, realizing the blood was what had prompted the question from the paramedic. He wiped his hands on his already soiled uniform shirt.

Jackson turned his attention back to Wendy. He still needed to find out what happened as well as get a description of her finace so they could start looking for him.

"Wendy, can you tell me what happened? How did you hurt your shoulder?"

"It was a stupid argument. Matt was right, I really don't have any right to interrogate him about where he was last night but I did. I kept pushing and pushing," Wendy shook her head. "I'm not sure how it happened but he stabbed me with a steak knife. I panicked and ran here."

"Then this argument happened elsewhere."

"Yeah. In my apartment, 520," Wendy told him.

"Okay. What happened after you came here."

"Melanie called for the paramedics. We were waiting for them when Matt came knocking on the door. He said he was sorry. That he wanted to talk things out. I let him in and he started yelling at Melanie about harboring me. The next thing I knew he had pulled out a gun and was pointing it at Melanie. I didn't even know he owned a gun!"

"The guy just stabbed you and your going to open the door and let him in! How stupid can you get!" Bosco told her, having come over during the conversation.

"He said he just wanted to talk," Wendy said, her voice dissolving in tears.

"Bosco, you're not helping," Jackson told him, shooting his partner a warning glance over his shoulder.

Bosco threw up his hands as he turned away. "No wonder the crime rates is on the rise. People just invite the criminals into their homes," he muttered as he walked toward the front door of the apartment.

"He's right. It's my fault Melanie got shot," Wendy said through her tears.

Jackson reached out and let his hand come to rest on the distraught woman's arm. "No one is blaming you," he told her softly. "I need you to do something for me though. I need you to help me find Matt. Does he live with you?"

Wendy shook her head.

"Okay, then I need you to give me his address and let me know if there are any places you know of where he might go to," Jackson told her, patiently waiting for her to get her tears under control enough to answer him.

* * *

"Is this him?" Bosco asked holding up a picture he had retrieved from Wendy's apartment. She had told Jackson where to find it and Jackson had sent Bosco to retrieve it. Not only did it give the other officer something to keep him busy but it also kept him from saying anything to upset the woman more than he already had.

Kim and Alex had arrived on the scene as Carlos and Doc had left with the gunshot victim. The two female paramedics were now sitting in chairs next to Wendy, fixing the makeshift bandage Doc had applied earlier.

"Yeah, that's him," Wendy said, with a quick glance at the picture. "I can't believe this is happening," she said, turning her frightened eyes to Bosco. "He really isn't a bad guy," she told him, her words revealing how much she wanted Bosco to believe those words.

~_Please, don't open your mouth_,~ Jackson thought, afraid of just what might come out of his partners mouth.

Bosco stayed quiet, as he shook his head slightly turning away. The woman's words and pleading tone threatened to raise personal memories that he didn't want to relive right now.

"You guys have what you need then?" Alex asked, addressing the question to Jackson.

"Yeah. We're good for now."

"Then let's get you to the hospital and let the doctor patch you up," Kim told the young woman.

The two paramedics helped Wendy onto the stretcher and after securing her to the stretcher headed out of the apartment. Jackson and Bosco followed shortly after them, Jackson calling in the description of the suspect as they walked. He had finished the task by the time the two of them reached the elevator.

"While you get yourself cleaned up, I'll get the photo to the detectives so that they can get flyers out for this guy," Jackson commented as the door to the elevator shut.

Bosco just nodded his consent as he reached out and hit the button for the ground floor. The elevator had traveled down one floor before Jackson broke the silence.

"I don't get you, Boscorelli. How can you talk calmly and reassuringly to one victim and then a minute later say something completely insensitive to the other victim?"

"Oh come on, like you weren't thinking it too. It's the same with most domestic violence cases. It never ends because women do stupid things like letting a guy who just stabbed her into an apartment."

"Maybe, but you still didn't have to go and say that to the woman. She was already upset. She was stabbed, her friend shot and you go and call her stupid for letting a man she loved into the apartment. Talk about stupid things to do."

"I guess I slept through Holding Hands 101 at the academy," Bosco shot back, as the elevator door opened on the ground floor. Bosco strode out and headed for the front entrance. The same door man was still there, and he held the door open as both officers strode out of the apartment building and headed for the RMP.

The ride into the station was quiet, Jackson done with lecturing and Bosco to angry to want to say anything to his partner. Reaching the station, neither officer said a word to each other as they entered the station. As Bosco headed in the direction of locker room, he passed Blair.

"So, you lost another suspect, hey Boscorelli," Blair said tauntingly. "Sorry I wasn't there to catch him for you this time."

"The guy was gone before we even got on the scene," Bosco responded, his hands reflexively clenching into fists.

"Well, then I guess it took you too long to get there, huh. What happened, trip going up the steps?"

With those words, Bosco lunged at Blair. Grabbing a hold of Blair's uniform top with both hands he pushed the other officer up against the wall. Before anything else happened though, Jackson was pushing his way between the two of them.

"Cut it out, both of you," Jackson told them, glaring at Bosco and then at Blair. The two officers were now trying to stare one another down. "Don't you have a beat to walk," Jackson told Blair.

"Yeah. I better go out there and find that gunman you and Bosco let get away," Blair commented as he started toward the exit.

Jackson instinctively grabbed a hold of Bosco as the younger officer moved to go after Blair again. "Go get cleaned up," Jackson told his partner. "We need to get back out there ourselves."

Bosco didn't reply, as he turned and headed for the locker room.

"Sometimes I feel more like a referee than a cop," Jackson said to no one in particular as he went to take care of his own task.

* * *

"Now what!" Kim said softly as Alex pulled the ambulance into the bay at the fire house. Jimmy was standing off to the side, hands stuffed in the pocket of his jeans, clearly waiting for her.

"I'll see you upstairs," Alex said, as she climbed quickly from the ambulance. She definitely wanted to stay out of any confrontation between her two co-workers. Alex walked quickly toward the stairs leading upstairs, tossing a hello in Jimmy's direction as she passed him.

Kim got out of the ambulance more slowly. She didn't want to deal with Jimmy right now but it didn't look like she had a choice.

"Where's Joey?" she asked him, pushing the door shut and slowly walking in her ex-husband's direction.

"Inside with Joe. I wanted to talk to you alone."

"Looks like we're alone to me."

"Look Kim, I can't keep Joey tonight after all. Something . . ."

"Oh, no. Stop right there. I don't even want to hear what you're going to say because if you say you'd rather spend the night with your latest girlfriend rather than your own son, you're going to find out just how good my right hook is."

"Then you won't take him?"

"No, Jimmy. I'm sick of this. You bail on your days and then punch my fiancé because you're drunk but you find out I'm working so you figure you'll come in to the rescue or something. Or did you only want to take him because somehow you found out I had asked Maurice to watch him for the night?"

"Well, you really shouldn't be leaving . . ."

"I don't even want to hear it Jimmy. I know you don't like Maurice. I've heard plenty of times exactly what you think of him but you know what, I'm beyond caring Jimmy. He cares about me and he cares about Joey. Sometimes I think he cares more about Joey then you do."

"Then why haven't you married him already, Kim."

"That's none of your business."

"That's why you won't take Joey tonight isn't it. You're shacking up with Bosco tonight."

"Shacking up? How old are you, Jimmy?"

"You are. You're always getting on my case about backing out on my days because of being with a girlfriend and here you are not wanting to take . . ."

"Don't compare me to you!" Kim told him, cutting him off. "This is completely different. Not only am I engaged where as you're just spending your time with your girl of the wee, but I'm also not backing out of time that I'm suppose to have Joey. You asked to spend some extra with Joey, and I agreed to it. I have every right to make plans of my own. Take some responsibility for a change and actually act like Joey's father."

Kim didn't hang around to give Jimmy a chance to respond to her last outburst. She walked past him and up the stairs that Alex had gone up moments before. Part of her wanted to go right back down the steps and tell Jimmy that she had changed her mind and would take Joey tonight. At least then she'd know he was safe. The rest of her didn't want to cave like that. She was getting tired of letting Jimmy walk all over her.

~_Jimmy wouldn't purposely do anything to put Joey in danger. He'll be fine_,~ Kim told herself.


	7. A Decision to Make

rubadubdubbs - Well you managed it again. I had written the conversation between Faith and Jackson in this chapter twice and still didn't like it. Your review gave me the inspiration for the change in the conversation that I needed and I like this third incarnation of it. Thanks! Kim and Bosco will come in the next chapter. I hope you enjoy them together as much as 'Bosco on the job'. I'm on vacation from work this week so in between house cleaning I hope to get some of this story written with or without my new laptop. Enjoy!

* * *

"Are you planning on not talking to me the rest of our shift?" Jackson asked, as he kept lookout for the suspect from their earlier call. Bosco hadn't said a word to him since the incident with Blair in the station house. "Cause if you are its going to make for one long night."

"I'm not giving you the silent treatment if that's what your wondering," Bosco replied.

"Yes it was. You've been quiet since we stopped back at the station."

"What do you want to talk about?" Bosco asked. "The weather? It looks like its starting to cloud up. Was there rain in the forecast?"

"Maybe the silence was better," Jackson commented, not missing the sarcasm in his partner's voice.

Bosco didn't make a remark to his partner's last statement. Instead he kept scanning the area around them. He wanted to find that guy that had stabbed his fiance and then shot her friend. The scumbag belonged behind bars and he wanted to be the one to put him there. He especially didn't want Blair to be the one to find the suspect. He'd never live it down if he did.

Suddenly, Bosco hit the brakes. He had just spotted a guy grabbing a ladies purse.

"What the hell," Jackson commented in surprise, as Bosco opened the door and jumped from the car. He watched as his partner crossed the street and took off after the purse snatcher. "A little warning would have been nice," Jackson muttered as he got out of the car and hurried across the street to the victim

"55-Bravo to Central, we have a purse snatching on 8th street out front of the Old Town Pizzaria. My partner is in pursuit of suspect on foot," Jackson radioed in. "Are you all right, ma'am," Jackson asked as he approached the lady whose purse had been snatched.

"Yeah. He took my purse!"

"We'll try to catch him. Stay put, I'll send another unit to take your statement," he told her, even as he hurried back across the street to the waiting squad. "Central send a second unit to this location to take the victims statement. I'm following my partner," Jackson radioed in as he got behind the wheel of the RMP.

"10-4, 55-Bravo. Any unit in the 55 able to respond to the purse snatching, speak up."

"55-Charlie, responding. 8th street from Mott Street."

As Jackson drove down the street in the direction Bosco had chased the purse snatcher, he scanned the crowd for them. He was about to radio Bosco for a location when he spotted the two of them crossing the street in front of him

"Suspect now heading south down Ave D." Jackson radioed in, as he approached the intersection. Checking for oncoming traffic, Jackson made the turn onto the street, searching the sidewalk up ahead for Bosco and the purse snatcher.

Jackson could see that Bosco was gaining ground on the suspect. As he continued to gain ground on the foot chase, he saw Bosco get close enough to the purse snatcher to tackle the guy to the ground. He lost sight of both of them in the crowd of spectators. It wasn't long before the veteran cop was pulling the squad to a stop by the curb near the struggle. Springing from the vehicle, Jackson rushed to his partners aid.

"Let me through. Coming through. Move out of the way," he told people as he pushed his way through the crowd that had gathered.

As he broke through the crowd, Jackson found Bosco on the ground struggling with the purse snatcher. The guy had pulled a knife and Bosco had his hand around the wrist of the hand the guy was holding the knife with, trying to keep the weapon away from himself. Jackson stopped a short distance from the two of them and pulled his weapon.

"Drop the knife," Jackson commanded.

With his back to the sidewalk, the suspect had a clear view of Jackson with the gun drawn. Even though the older cop could probably not get a shot off without hitting his partner he was betting on the suspect not being aware of that. The gamble worked, as the guy stopped struggling with Bosco and dropped the knife.

"Turn over," Bosco told the guy, roughly helping the suspect comply to the command. After putting cuffs on the guy, Bosco pulled the guy to his feet, reading him his rights.

~_He looks like he's not much older than nineteen_,~ Jackson thought, shaking his head. ~_Probably looking for a quick buck or trying to impress some friends_.~

With the suspect in custody, Jackson holstered his gun and retrieved the knife and the purse. He followed as Bosco led the suspect to the RMP and put him in the back of the car.

"Well, no matter what the others are saying, I know first hand your reaction times aren't off. I wouldn't be surprised if I don't end up with whiplash, though. Ever hear of giving your partner a warning," Jackson commented, as Bosco shut the back door of the squad.

"You're starting to sound like Faith," Bosco told him, thinking of the countless times she had gotten on him about the same exact thing. Breathing heavily from his recent pursuit and struggle with the suspect, he leaned back against the squad, looking over at the veteran cop.

"Yeah, well listening to that partner of yours more often probably wouldn't be a bad thing for you."

"So I've been told."

"Well, there is one thing your sudden dash across the city has allowed me to do."

"Realize you're getting too old to be out here," Bosco quipped, without missing a beat.

"No," Jackson told him. He held up the keys to the RMP. "I've got the keys now," he told his partner, reaching for the handle to the driver's side door.

Bosco just shook his head as he pushed off the car and walked around to the passenger side of the car.

"You're still out of breath? Man you're out of shape," the purse snatcher taunted from the back seat.

"I wouldn't talk. I caught you didn't I?" Bosco said, looking over his shoulder at the prisoner.

"If it wasn't for those people I had to dodge, you wouldn't have."

"Now there's a concept, people on the street of New York City. Can you believe that Jackson?" Bosco said, sarcastically as his partner started up the car. "Perhaps you should have factored that into your plan, moron. Along with actually glancing around you before snatching a lady's purse. Who does that with a cop car in the area, anyway?"

"Well, you're so short, I thought there wasn't anyone in it."

"You're lucky that cage is in between us, pal."

"He's threatening me. Did you hear that?"the suspect asked, looking at Jackson.

Jackson glanced up at the guy through the rearview mirror. "Didn't hear a thing. I've been told I've been getting too old for this so perhaps my hearing is going."

"Figures, you two would stick together. Police brutality," the guy muttered .

Bosco hit the cage with his fist causing the suspect to quickly sit back in the seat. "You want me to give you a first hand taste of police brutality, pal."

"No," the guy replied quickly, still sitting back in the seat.

"Remember that right to be silent I told you about? How about you use it?" Bosco told him.

There was no reply to Bosco's last remark and the prisoner wisely chose not to push any more buttons.

* * *

Once again, Kirk Jackson found himself following Bosco into an apartment building. This time though they were walking and didn't have their weapons drawn. The two officers had finally gotten a chance to take their meal break, and Jackson had agreed to stopping by Yokas' apartment so that Bosco could check up on Emily. As his eyes, fell on the _Nancy Drew_ book that Bosco had in his hand, the older cop had to smile. It was a gesture he wouldn't have thought Boscorelli was capable of before today.

~_I told myself I was going to keep an open mind today. That I wasn't going to let all the recent talk about Boscorelli and whether he should be out here color my perceptions on what happens during this shift. However, I'm starting to think there might be some truth in what everyone is saying_,~ Jackson found himself thinking. He knew he had a decision to make but it wasn't an easy one. The last thing he wanted to do was ruin a guy's career for no reason.

Reaching Faith's apartment, Bosco stopped and knocked of the door. It wasn't long before Faith had opened the door. "Bosco! What are you doing here?"

"We're on meal. I thought I'd stop by and see how Emily was."

"Come on in," Faith said, smiling at her partner's thoughtfulness. Emily had been moping since coming back from the ER. Maybe seeing Bosco would cheer her up some. "Em is in her room. You'll probably have to go see her. She's upset about having to miss her recital but that she still has to go to school," Faith told him.

Bosco nodded stepping into the apartment. Charlie, who had been watching tv, came running toward him as soon as he spotted Bosco, with a shout of 'Uncle Bosco'. Bosco reached down and swung the boy up into a hug.

"Hi, Kirk," Faith said to the other officer who was making his way into the apartment behind Bosco. She shut the door behind him. "Can I get you something to drink. I've got water, tea, cola or root beer."

"Tea will be fine," Kirk told her, as he followed her across the apartment to the kitchen area.

"Have a seat," Faith told him, gesturing to the stools at the counter. Bosco had put Charlie down and had walked the short distance to Emily's bedroom door.

They heard the knock on the door before Bosco called out to the young girl. "Hey Em. It's Bosco. Can I come in?"

The girl's response couldn't be heard but Bosco opened the door and entered the room.

"So, you're the lucky guy that got stuck with Bosco today, huh?" Faith commented, placing a glass in front of her co-worker.

"I'm not sure I'd use the word lucky, but yeah I got stuck with him today," Jackson commented. "It's been interesting."

"I bet," Faith said, stirring the tomato soup that was heating on the stove. "Have you guys eaten yet?" Faith asked. Jackson shook his head no to the question. "Well, it's nothing fancy but I was making grilled cheese and tomato soup if you want to eat here."

"I don't want to put you out."

"It's no problem," Faith said with a wave of her hand. "I'm making them anyway, a few more sandwiches aren't going to take that long. And don't worry about Bosco, he'll eat just about anything."

"Okay, then," Jackson conceded.

Faith nodded and went back to preparing the cheese sandwiches for the pan. Jackson took a couple sips of the tea, debating on whether to bring up the topic he was thinking about. After all, if anyone understood Bosco, it was Faith.

"This shift definitely hasn't been what I expected. Given Bosco's reputation I kind of figured it would be like riding with Blair. A lot of arrogant talk, super-cop heroics, and me trying to bail him out of trouble."

"A fair assessment," Faith commented. "Lord knows I've seen all three of those things while I'm riding with him. Bosco has his moments though."

"That's for sure. Guess I've gotten use to riding with Blair. It doesn't matter what situation we go into I know exactly what to expect from him and if there is anyway to get an arrest out of the situation, Blair is going to go for it. I think it comes from living up to his father's expectations and proving he's a good cop. Blair never really wanted to be a cop but its what his family does. Guess he felt pressured into it."

"Must be hard on him."

"Probably, but don't try to sympathize with him about it because he'll deny it to his last breath. Still, he's predictable and I guess that's a point in his favor but this is just a job to him. I think that what sets Bosco a part from him. Like most of us on the force, this job is more than just a way to pay bills. He always has had a passion for the job. Though today there has been times I've wondered if what I'm seeing is passion or instability."

Faith glanced over at the older cop, as she placed sandwiches on the flat skillet that had been warming on the stove. Kirk Jackson had been her training officer when she had first come on the force. They had never be close but she had always held the older cop in respect. "I didn't figure you to be one to be swayed by station-house talk," she commented trying to get a better feel for where this conversation was heading.

"I'm not. At least I don't think I am," Jackson said. He took a sip of his tea, thinking about his next words. He knew Bosco was a touchy subject with Faith lately. He had seen her go off on a few others over the past couple of weeks and he couldn't fault her for it. He would have felt the same way if it had been Frank going through what Bosco had been through. "I've been trying to keep an open mind Faith. To not judge him too quickly but I can't deny that a few things I've seen tonight have given me doubts."

"Like what?"

Jackson told her about some of the things that had happened on the shift, the domestic being the last thing. "Now, I can't say I don't agree with him. I can't fathom someone opening a door for someone who has just stabbed them, but actually saying it to a victim was out of line and okay, Bosco's got a reputation for saying some stupid things, but he had been so comforting to the other victim only moments before. Afterwards, when I brought the subject up he wasn't at all apologetic and then went into a - 'I'm just not going to talk to you' - mode. From my perspective, it seems like a series of erratic mood changes."

Faith sighed. She knew how her partner could get when it came to domestics and as Jackson didn't know what she knew, she could see how that reaction would look to him. "Look, Kirk, I wish I could explain things to you but I can't. Not without betraying a confidence but trust me when I tell you the mood changes you saw during that domestic call aren't erratic for Bosco and have nothing to do with recent events. Domestics have always been tough on him."

"Tell me something Faith, if you were facing a life and death situation would you still trust Bosco enough that he would be the one that had your back?"

"Without a moments hesitation," Faith answered automatically. She saw the older cop nod as she used the flipper to take the grilled sandwiches off the skillet. "You need to do what you feel is right, though Kirk. Just promise me something, though," Faith said, putting a second batch of cheese sandwiches on the skillet.

"What?"

"If you're going to go to Swersky or the Captain about your doubts, talk to Bosco first. Don't let the first time he hears about this come from our superiors."

Jackson met her gaze. "I promise," he told her.

The subject was dropped as approaching footsteps caught their attention. Looking toward the living room, they saw both Bosco and Emily coming out into the living room. Faith was glad to see that whatever Bosco had said to the young girl, it had managed to cheer her up. It was nice to see her daughter smiling.

"I see you got her to smile," Faith commented.

"It's my natural charm," Bosco commented as he walked toward his two co-workers.

"Yeah, right," Faith commented. "Sit down and eat while you still have time on your break," she told her partner, placing a plate and bowl of soup in front of both of her co-workers.

Faith flipped the sandwiches that were cooking and then went to the fridge to pour Bosco a drink.

"Where's Fred?" Bosco asked her.

"He ended up going into work. They needed some extra help and as I was here, the overtime would help," Faith answered, as she started fixing her kids dinner.

After getting both Charlie and Emily settled at the kitchen table with their dinner, Faith grabbed something to eat herself and joined Blair and Bosco at the counter. The three co-workers chatted easily until Jackson and Bosco had to leave to get back on patrol.

* * *

Bosco glance at his watch. 10 p.m. He only had an hour left to his shift and though he wouldn't admit it to anyone he was looking forward to it ending. He was exhausted after everything that had happened. It felt like he and Jackson had been running non-stop all shift.

Things had seemed to slow down some, and the two officers had decided to take some time out to grab some coffee. Blair had gone into a coffee shop while Bosco waited at the car. As he leaned against the driver's side door, Bosco let his gaze roam over the area.

The night had grown cool, and a slight breeze blew. Seeing a man and woman walking hand in hand down the street made Bosco think of Kim. Their paths had crossed only once since the domestic earlier in the shift. Both of them had been at the scene of a traffic accident. As he had stood directing traffic, he had found his gaze drifting to her as she did her job. She was so confident and seemed so in control no matter how chaotic things were around her when she was performing her duties, that he always enjoyed watching her when the situation permitted it. ~_Course seeing her later tonight out of her uniform is going to be much better_,~ he thought, as he let his gaze drift away from the couple and across the street to the convenience store.

There weren't that many people in it at this time of night. The clerk was busy helping a young man at the counter. A boy and a girl that looked to maybe be sixteen or seventeen were huddled together in the back of the store. Though he couldn't see what they were looking at from his vantage point, Bosco had a pretty good idea. ~_He could be a very lucky guy tonight,_~ Bosco thought. There were two other guys standing in one of the aisles, that all Bosco could see of them were the top of their heads.

"Here you go."

Bosco looked away from the convenience store and in the direction of his partner's voice. "Thanks," he told Jackson, taking the cup of coffee that the older man was holding out to him.

"It's been some shift, huh?" Jackson commented as he leaned up against the front of the squad.

"Yeah and you can tell all the boys back at the station that you survived a shift with the liability," Bosco commented, looking back over his shoulder at the convenience store. The teens were now walking toward the front of the store. He noticed the two guys who had been in the aisle now in the back of the store. Bosco found himself watching them without really knowing why.

"I've never called you a liability."

"Maybe not, but I also didn't hear you denying it when Blair said it on my first day back."

"You're right. I probably should have said something to him when he made that comment," Jackson said. He took a sip of his coffee. Noticing his partner's attention focused on something, he followed Bosco's gaze. "Something going on over there?" Jackson asked.

"I don't know. I just got a bad feeling about those two guys in the jeans and green jackets," Bosco commented.

"Looks like they're just trying to decide what soft drink to buy to me," Jackson commented.

"Yeah," Bosco said, with no conviction. He looked away from the store and took a sip of the coffee.

"Bosco about that domestic call today."

"Okay, so going off on the victim wasn't the brightest thing I've ever done," Bosco said, not giving Jackson a chance to continue. "If you're looking for me to apologize for it though, its not going to happen."

"That's not what I was going to say."

"Then what?" Bosco asked looking back at the store. The two guys were walking toward the front of the store, while a mother carrying a little girl was entering the store. The shorter of the two guys put two sodas on the counter. The other guy was standing sideways next to his companion, his back to the store window. He saw the clerk stiffen slightly as he started the transaction.

"I guess I was just looking for an explanation for your erratic behavior," Jackson said, half expecting another interruption from the younger officer.

Bosco however wasn't really paying attention to what Jackson was saying. His attention was still on the two guys at the front of the store. The shorter guy, glanced toward the store window. Bosco met the guy's gaze for a split second.

" . . .I mean you went from one extreme to the other in like a time period of a minute. It's enough to make a guy wonder if maybe . . ."

Jackson's words were cut off as Bosco grabbed the front of his jacket and pulled the older cop down behind the car. "What the hell?" Jackson managed to get out as he heard a gunshot go off followed shortly by the shattering of glass.

"Apparently they had other things on their mind then what soda to buy," Jackson commented as he realized what was going on. He reached for his gun, even as he realized Bosco already had his out.

"You think?" Bosco commented as both officers tried to catch a look at the store across the street without coming out of cover. Bosco reached up and keyed his radio. "55-Bravo, 10-13! Shots fired!" he said into the radio even as the guy in the convenience store sent another bullet in their direction, this one shattering the back passenger side window of their RMP.


	8. From the Heart

rubadubdubbs - Thanks for pointing out the Jackson/Blair mistake. I actually did it twice but I did go back and switch it. As you'll find out, I left off the last chapter where I did because I didn't want to actually write that whole scenario. I did do a bit of a flashback for part of it though, so I hope its enough for you and the other readers to not feel cheated. The conversation that Jackson was trying to start does get revisited and it was probably the hardest part for me to write in this chapter so hopefully it doesn't completely suck. Well I'm off to start the next chapter while the inspiration is still there! Enjoy!

* * *

Kim glanced at the clock on the wall. A minute had passed since the last time she had looked at it. She had never experienced time moving so slowly. She glanced at the desk. The officer behind it looked busy which kept her from moving from her chair and asking questions about what was going on.

When Bosco had not come out of the station house by eleven twenty, Kim had headed in to try to find out what was keeping him. She had been told at the time that Bosco was still out on a call. That was all the information she had been given. She had chosen to wait in the station house and had found a place to sit out of the way. Since then, she had caught comments from the officers moving about the station. All the comments had accomplished though was to make her worry more.

Kim heard the door open and looked in that direction, hoping it might be Bosco finally coming in. She let out a sigh when a plainclothes officer came in leading a prisoner. The prisoner was shooting off a sting of fast spoken spanish. ~_If only that officer knew what she was being called,_~ Kim thought, catching most of what the guy was saying. She would never claim to be fluent in the language, but riding with Bobby for as long as she did had allowed to pick up a lot of the language, even some of the more colorful words.

Kim looked back up at the clock. Twelve twenty-seven. She got to her feet, ready to go over to the desk and see if she couldn't get some more information about what was going when the door opened again and she heard some familiar voices.

"I sure hope he's going to be okay," Davis commented, as he followed Sully into the station house.

"I think he will be. He took the bullet in the lower leg. I think I'm going to stop by the hospital before going home."

"I'm just glad its over."

"Sully," Kim said, walking toward the two officers. "Is Maurice . . . "

"Kim?" Sully said, surprised to see the paramedic in the station house. "Bosco's fine. He'll be along soon. He and Jackson were talking to the detectives when we left."

Kim released the breath she was holding, relieved to hear that Bosco was okay. "Thanks, Sully." Kim told him. As he and Davis headed for the locker room, Kim headed back for the chair she had abandoned not to long ago. It looked like there wasn't much else to do except wait for Bosco to get back to the station house.

~_This is definitely not the romantic night I had envisioned,_~ Kim thought as she leaned back in the chair. Resting her head back against the wall she closed her eyes. Her shift had been long enough on it own and the wait she had just endured exhausting. The paramedic wasn't sure how long it had been when some more voices caught her ears.

"That was a stupid thing to do Boscorelli. Those guys had a clear shot of you," Swersky was saying as he proceeded both Bosco and Jackson into the station house.

Before Bosco had a chance to say anything in his defense, Jackson spoke up.

"We couldn't just leave that little girl in the middle of the street. She was in the direct line of fire of almost everyone on the scene."

**Flashback:**

_The convenience store was no surrounded by police units. Officers crouched behind the squad cars trying to stay under cover. Jackson peered up over the hood of the car, while Bosco tried to catch a look of what was going on through the side windows of their RMP._

_Both suspects had pulled guns now. The shorter guy had his trained on the store clerk. The taller suspect had grabbed a hold of the woman, and using her as a shield as he stood in the doorway of the store. The guy had his gun to the woman's head while the little girl clung to her mother's leg crying._

"_If you don't let us leave here, this woman and the clerk is dead. Their blood will be on your hands," the guy called out._

"_Well then let's talk this out. We'll figure out something where nobody will get hurt," the hostage negotiator called out from Bosco's left._

"_I'm not talking to anyone. You give me what I want or I'll shoot her!"_

_Just then the frightened little girl let go of her mother's leg and headed for the street. _

"_Run, Emma!" the mother managed to get out before the guy holding her put pressure to her throat silencing her._

_Seeing the little girl heading for their vehicle, Bosco slowly moved to the back of the vehicle. A few steps from the far curb, the little girl fell. At the back of car, Bosco peered around the back end of the car. The little girl was sitting up, still crying, but was making no move to get to her feet again. Bosco moved out a bit more into the open, hoping the little girl would be able to see him._

"_Emma, come this way," Bosco called out, using the name the woman had called out, in a soft comforting tone, hoping not to frightened the child more. "Emma, you'll be safe with me. Come this way, Emma."_

_The little girl was watching Bosco, still crying at the top of her lungs but she made no move get to her feet._

_Giving up one tactic, Bosco decided to try another. "Hey buddy," he called out, moving more behind the vehicle while he addressed the suspect. "I want to go get the little girl and bring her to safety. Will you let me do that?"_

"_It's a trick!"_

"_No trick. I just want to get that little girl out of harm's way. Do you really want to have the blood of a child on your hands if something happens to her?" Bosco asked him. As the guy had taken the woman as the hostage and not the child, Bosco was hoping there was at least an ounce of decency in the jagoff across the street._

"_Okay. But just you and you better not have a weapon. I see anything that looks like a weapon and this lady gets it."_

"_Okay," Bosco said. He moved his hand holding his gun slowly up to the trunk of the car. "I'm putting my gun on the car, okay," he told the guy._

"_Boscorelli, are you crazy?" Jackson hissed from his position near the front of the car. _

"_You have any better ideas?" Bosco asked his partner, as he placed the gun on the trunk of the car and then crept toward the rear of the car. As Jackson didn't answer, he assumed the answer to his question was no. "There I don't have my gun," Bosco said, addressing the suspect again. He stood up slowly, his hands held palms up and away from him so the gunman had a clear view of them. "I'm just going to go get the little girl," he said, his eyes on the two suspects as he moved slowly out of cover. Both suspects had their guns still trained on their hostages._

_Bosco walked slowly out to the little girl. As he got closer to her, he let his attention drift a little to her, as he spoke softly to her, not wanting to frighten her anymore._

"_You take one step further than where that little girl is at and you're a dead man," the suspect called out._

_Bosco didn't make a reply to the threat, as he continued talking to the little girl. Reaching her, he reached out to pick her, ready for some kind of resistance from the frightened child. Instead, she immediately put her arms around his neck, clinging to him. Slowly, Bosco backed up toward the squad car not wanting to turn his back on the suspects. _

"_There I gave you guys something you wanted now give me what I want," the suspect called out as Bosco ducked behind the squad with the little girl in his arms. _

**End Flashback**.

"It turned out well," Swersky conceded, "but it was still a stupid thing to do. You're both on the schedule tomorrow, right?"

"Yeah, boss," both Jackson and Bosco replied to Lt. Swersky's question.

"Then why don't you wait and do the paperwork tomorrow. I think we all want to just get home tonight. You don't need to come in early, but the paperwork needs to be done before either of you go out on patrol."

"Yes, sir," Jackson replied.

"Thanks, boss," Bosco said, thinking more about getting hold of Kim than heading home. He was sure she would have headed home by now.

"Maurice."

Bosco turned to see Kim walking toward him. "Kim? What are you doing here? I thought you would have went home," he said, as he headed in her direction. Reaching her, he pulled her close in a hug.

"You really think I was going to head home when I hear that you're still out on a call and I don't know if you're okay or not," she told him.

"I love you," he told her softly in reply. He held her close for a few more moments and then pulled away. "Let me go change and then we'll get out of here, okay?" he asked. Kim just nodded, not sure that she could speak right now. "I'll be right back out," he told her, kissing her cheek before heading toward the locker room.

He passed Sully and Ty on the way.

"That was a brave thing you did tonight, Bosco," Sully told him. "Is that little girl okay?"

"Yeah, just a few scrapes from when she fell in the street."

"I'm just glad this was ended with nobody dying," Ty commented. "I'll see you both tomorrow. I want to go home, unwind and then get some sleep."

"Okay," Bsoco said, as Ty walked away.

"Kim was waiting for you."

"Yeah, I already talked to her."

"Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow then. You don't want to keep the lady waiting."

"Nite, Sully," Bosco said. As Sully followed Ty, Bosco headed for the locker room.

There were only a few officers left in the locker room at this point, everyone from the third watch having left the scene before Jackson and Bosco had been able to leave. With no one in the area of his locker, Bosco quietly went there and began changing into his street clothes.

Bosco still wanted to talk with Jackson. Having to ride back to the station house with Swersky due to the damage to their RMP, had ruled out any chance of a conversation. Still, he needed to know where he stood with the older officer. Where exactly had Jackson been going with the conversation he had started before that first shot had been fired? Jackson had been with the force for a long time and was well respected. His opinion carried a lot of weight in the station house, not only among his fellow officers but their superiors too. If Jackson said something to the Captain or Swersky that he had doubts about his ability, Bosco knew those suspicions would be taken seriously.

As he changed, Bosco kept an eye on the people leaving the locker room. He was just shutting his locker when he saw Jackson heading for the door.

"Hey, Jackson. You got a minute?" Bosco called out, as he twisted his lock shut.

"What's up?" Jackson asked, turning and walking in Bosco's direction.

"Before that guy took a shot at us, what was it you wanted to talk about?"

"It's not important," Jackson said, trying to dismiss the younger officer's question.

"Yes it is. You described my behavior at that earlier domestic as erratic and I remember you saying something about it was enough to make a guy wonder. Wonder what? Wonder if I should even be wearing the uniform?"

Jackson shook his head in disbelief. At the time he hadn't thought Bosco had been paying attention to him. Apparently he had been and despite everything that had unfolded after that first shot, still remembered what it was that had been.

"Yeah, Bosco, at the time that was exactly what I was wondering. You can stop worrying though, because I've decided I'm not going to say anything."

"Why? Because I saved your neck out there?"

"Well, I won't lie, that fact doesn't hurt but that's not entirely why. I'm not going to say anything because you proved to me that you are ready to be back out there. You followed your instincts out there. You thought something was out of place in that store and even after I dismissed it, you had enough confidence in your instincts to stay vigilant. That's the kind of person I want out there backing me up. We all makes mistakes and frankly I'd rather have to deal with a partner that shoots his mouth off at inappropriate times than one who is going to follow me blindly and never question anything I say. If you had listened to me and not kept an eye on those guys, we could both be dead right now along with the others in that store at the time."

Bosco nodded slightly. "Thanks," he managed to get out.

"I know you and Faith are going to go back to riding together, but despite what anyone says, I'd ride with you any day, Boscorelli and I plan on making sure the rest of our co-workers know that. I'll see you tomorrow. We've got a whole bunch of paperwork to fill out."

Jackson turned to head for the door again. He had only taken a few steps when Bosco spoke up again.

"Jackson, wait a minute," Bosco said. He waited for Jackson to turn around before continuing. "About that domestic earlier. You defined my behavior as erratic and I guess from where you stand it could appear that way, but there's more to it." Bosco saw Jackson start to say something and he put up his hand. "Please. Just let me say this. Earlier when we were on that call, I just didn't see some nameless victim there. Every time I see something like that, part of me sees my mother in that victim's place and I just know what we're seeing is just a one part of a cycle. The fact that she opened that door to that guy after he stabbed her just reminds me that no matter how many times my mother ended up in the hospital because of whatever guy she was with, she'll just go back to him and I can't do a thing to stop it, just like we can't really put a stop to what's going on out there. That we're going to keep going back to the same places, different circumstances, but the same reason."

Bosco paused, sorting out the thoughts and emotions that were going through his mind, before continuing. "I told you before I wasn't going to apologize for my I actions and I won't. I'm also not trying to excuse them. It is what it is, but at least now you've got the explanation."

Jackson was silent, not sure what to say. It wasn't the explanation he was expecting and just as with Blair, the older cop knew that sympathy was not the reaction Boscorelli was looking for. "Thanks for trusting me enough to tell me that," Jackson said.

"Yeah, well I felt like I owed you that much," Bosco said, as he stepped over the bench and walked past Jackson, feeling a sudden urge to be out of the locker room.

* * *

"You've been awfully quiet," Kim commented when they were about halfway between the police station and Bosco's apartment. Bosco hadn't said a word to her, since he had first come out of the locker room after changing.

Bosco removed one of his hands from the steering wheel and reached out to take Kim's hand. "I'm sorry. I've just got a lot on my mind. It's not you."

"Maybe you should just take me home," Kim suggested, getting the feeling that Bosco might rather have some time alone rather than having her hanging around.

"Is that what you want?" Bosco asked, putting his hand back on the wheel.

"No. I've been looking forward to being with you tonight ever since we made this plan. Even if we don't do anything, I'll enjoy just being close to you but only if that's what you want."

"Kim, after the night I've had, you're the only one I do want to be with."

Kim reached over and rested her hand on the top of Bosco's leg. "Then don't take me home," she told him.

The rest of the drive was as quiet as the beginning of the trip had been. Bosco parked the mustang out front of his apartment building, and getting out walked around the car to open the door for Kim. After helping her out of the car, he grabbed her duffel bag, and put it over his left shoulder, and closed the car door. He slipped his right arm around her shoulders and lead her toward the front steps of the apartment building. Kim let her left arm slip around his waist and snuggled close to him.

It wasn't long before Bosco was opening the door to his apartment and motioning for Kim to proceed him in. Kim stepped into the apartment and flipped the closest light switch, illuminating the small living room. Bosco stepped in behind her and after pulling the door closed behind him, slipped his arms around her.

"I've been looking forward all shift to being alone with you," he told her, his words slightly muffled as he leaned close to her neck.

Kim didn't reply as she felt his lips on her skin. She felt herself relaxing in his arms, her worries being temporarily pushed aside.

"Maybe I should go take a shower, before this goes any further," Bosco said a few minutes later, unwrapping his arms from his fiancé.

"Yeah, as much as I love a hard working man, the smell of seat isn't exactly my favorite type of cologne."

"Care to join me?"

"I thought you would never ask," Kim replied, letting her hand find his as he led her toward the bedroom.

* * *

"What's wrong?" Bosco asked Kim, looking down into her eyes. He could tell she wasn't into this and despite his own feelings, how she felt mattered to him.

"I guess I have a lot on my mind," Kim told him, seeing as well as sensing the disappointment in him. "I'm sorry."

With a sigh, Bosco rolled onto his back and settled himself next to Kim. He reached out to hold her and was relieved when she didn't resist him.

"Want to talk?"

"I guess I'm feeling a little guilty," Kim told him, resting her head on his bare shoulder. "Jimmy tried to bail on keeping Joey tonight but I told him no."

"Good for you, for standing up to him."

"Yeah, that did feel good but at the same time I feel like I'm letting Joey down. I mean, what kind of mother does it make me that I don't want to take my son because I'm looking forward to a night with my fiance."

"It doesn't say anything at all about you," Bosco told her, feeling anger building up inside him at Jimmy for making her feel this way. "You didn't ask Jimmy to take Joey just so you could have an evening for me. Jimmy asked to take Joey and then you made your plans. You have Joey every time your suppose to and a lot of times when you're not suppose to. Your there for your son, Kim. You make sure he knows you love him and you're a good mother."

"Well Jimmy sure didn't make me feel like a good mother."

"Don't worry about, Jimmy," Bosco told her. "And you know, if you had decided to take Joey, I would have understood."

"I know you would have and that makes me feel even more guilty. It's not fair to you to have to take backseat to my son because my ex can't take any responsibility."

"Kim, this isn't about what's fair or not fair. It is what it is. I knew from the beginning that a relationship with you meant Joey being involved and I wouldn't want it any other way. I love you and I love Joey. I'd do anything for either one of you."

Kim felt her eyes filling up with tears at his words. She knew he meant them. That they weren't just words. He showed her he meant them by the time he spent with Joey. The way he respected her feelings and decisions when it came to anything involving Joey.

"I don't deserve someone as good as you," she whispered, as she felt the coolness of the tears on her cheeks.

Bosco felt a tear fall on his bare skin. With one hand he reached up and wiped the tears from her face, wanting to bring up the subject of the actual wedding. His promise of letting her decide when she was reading to take that stepped held him back though. He loved her and wanted her in his life in any capacity that she would let him. He didn't want to do anything that would jeopardize that.

"You deserve someone a whole lot better than me," he told her. "However I try every day to make sure I'm worthy of your love because I don't know what I'd do without you, Kim."


	9. Real Life

reubadubdubbs - here's another update. It's a bit on the short side but I got to a good 'cliff hanager' spot so :) Glad you enjoyed the Bosco/Kim interaction. Would have loved to go into more detail but then I probably would have had to switch the rating on this story. As for now what - let's just say I've got some more Kim/Bosco stuff to do and there is that suspect from the domestic still running around.

* * *

Kim slowly opened her eyes. It took her a moment to realize where she was but she soon recognized her surroundings. From the sun trying to peek in around the blind, it gave Kim some idea of what time it was. Beside her, Bosco still slept peacefully.

Reaching up with one hand, she took his wrist and moved his arm off of her. Carefully, trying not to disturb him, she climbed out of the bed. Glancing at the alarm clock on top of his dresser, Kim saw that it was a little after eight o'clock. She quietly dressed and then slipped quietly from the bedroom.

Kim turned on the tv, and flipped it to the morning news. She then headed into the kitchen. The first thing she did was to put some coffee on. Once the coffee was brewing, she checked to see what she could make for breakfast. She managed to locate everything she would need to make french toast, and decided to make that for breakfast. She glanced in the direction of the bedroom.

~_I think I'll wait a little bit and let Maurice sleep a while longer,_~ she thought as she poured herself a cup of coffee.

After adding some milk and sugar to it, Kim headed out to the living room. She settled herself on the couch. There were commercials on at the moment. Kim put the mug to her lips and took a sip of the hot coffee. Between the smell and taste of the hot liquid she started to feel more awake.

The news came back on, but Kim only paid half attention to it, her thoughts elsewhere. At least until a headline caught her attention. The mention of cops from the 55th precinct dealing with a hostage situation at a convenience store pushed all other thoughts from her mind. As the story unfolded, Kim found herself sitting on the edge of the couch watching. Bosco hadn't said much about the call last night. Somehow seeing and hearing about it on the news seemed worse than if he had just told her himself.

~_And this is what I'm setting my self up for, getting involved with a cop_,~ Kim thought. She remembered how it felt sitting in the station house last night, waiting to hear if Bosco was alright. ~_It was bad enough with Jimmy being a firefighter. Maurice is on more calls than either of us do most days. They're the ones that secure a scene for us. Last night wasn't the first time I was left wondering if he was okay and it won't be the last. Is this really what I want?~ _she found herself asking.

"The officers worked together to make sure everyone came out of this tense situation alive," the news reporter was saying on the tv. "However, one officer in particular put his life on the line to protect the life of a little girl."

As they showed footage of Bosco going out into the street for the little girl, Kim heard footsteps. She looked up to see Bosco coming out of the bedroom, wearing a pair of seat pants but no shirt.

"You made the morning news," Kim commented, getting to her feet.

"Lucky me," Bosco replied, casting a brief glance at the tv screen.

Kim reached him and put her arms around his neck and kissed him. "I'll get us breakfast," she said after the kiss, reluctantly pulling away from his arms after a few minutes. She turned and headed for the kitchen. "Do you want some coffee?"

"I'll get it," Bosco replied, following her across the living room.

They were quiet. Bosco went to the cupboard and got a coffee cup, reaching automatically for the one that Joey had given to him a couple of months back. He had decorated it at school, and it was white with two of the little boys hand prints on it - one in blue and one in yellow. Bosco had been touched when Joey had given it to him, and he cherished that mug not because he particularly like the looks of it, but because Joey had thought enough of him to give it to him.

He had started this relationship because he had feelings for Kim. Had proposed to her, because he had fallen in love with her. It hadn't taken him long after he had proposed to realize that somewhere along the line he had fallen in love with Joey too.

"Is that how its always going to be?" Kim asked, breaking through his thoughts.

"What are you talking about?" Bosco asked, picking up the coffee pot and pouring the hot liquid into the mug.

"That," she replied, waving the mixing spoon in the direction of the tv. "Am I going to always find out more about what happens while you're on the job from the news than I am for you."

"Kim, I told you last night about the attempted robbery at the convenience store," Bosco replied, placing the coffee pot back.

"Yes, but you didn't tell me you risked your life by going out into the open with two guys with guns that could have very easily shot you. What if they had? Did you even think of me or Joey when you did that?"

"This is exactly why I didn't tell you. I knew it would upset you."

"Damn right it upsets me. It's bad enough that you getting shot r hurt on the job is a possibility. It goes with the job. I understand that. You told me you'd be careful out there. That's not what I call being careful! I don't want to have to worry about hearing on the news that you were shot."

"The department knows to notify you if anything happens."

Kim shook her head, and turned to the mixing bowl on the counter. Taking out an egg, she cracked it on the edge of the counter and then let the contents of it empty into the mixing bowl. As she reached for another egg, Bosco spoke up.

"You asked if I was thinking of you and Joey last night, and I was. I was thinking that if that had been Joey in that little girl's place, you would want me to go get him and take him to safety. Hell, I'd want one of my fellow officers to do that for Joey. I couldn't have lived with myself if I had let that little girl sit there crying in the street, her mother being held with a gun to her head but more worried about her daughter's safety than her own."

Kim stopped cracking the eggs and looked over at him, leaning against the counter. She could see the concern and worry written on his face.

"Kim, you and Joey enter my mind countless of times during a shift. After all the things I've seen out there during my years on the force, I'm all too aware of the dangers that are out there. Aware that no matter how hard I try, I can't protect the two of you from everything that might possibly happen. All I can do is go out there and do the best I can every time I put on that uniform and hopefully make this city a little safer for you, and Joey and all the other civilians that are just trying to live their lives."

"I'm sorry," Kim said, quietly.

"You don't have anything to be sorry for. I'm touched that you worry about me and I wish I could protect you from that but I can't. I'm a cop. It's part of who I am and as much as I love you, I can't change that for you."

"I'm not asking you too. I knew what I was getting into when I got involved with you. It doesn't make it easier though. I guess sometimes I wish you were just a little more open about what goes on out there. That you would trust me enough to talk to me about it."

"It's not about trust, Kim. I trust you as much as I trust Faith. It's just sometimes, I don't want to talk about what happens out there. I need to escape that for a while. Last night was one of those times. I'd already gotten a lecture from my partner about the incident, who then surprised me by coming to my defense when our boss informed me about how stupid my actions were. I guess I didn't want to face another lecture."

Kim took the few steps necessary to cross the kitchen to him. She wrapped her arms around his waist and looked into his eyes. "Then consider this conversation over with," she told him. "Man I wish I could stay right here in your arms all day."

"I've got no objections to that," Bosco told her, leaning down to kiss her.

A few minutes later, Kim pulled away. "As nice as this is, I need to make breakfast and then I need to head home. I've got bills I need to figure out how to pay and figure out how to tell Joey that Little League is definitely out this year," she said, turning back to the mixing bowl.

Bosco picked up the coffee mug he had placed on the counter. "My offer still stands," he told her before taking a drink of the now lukewarm coffee.

"And I appreciate it but I just don't think it's appropriate. Not to mention it doesn't make sense for Joey to be playing Little League when I'm behind on some bills."

"You didn't mention that. What bills?"

"Don't worry about. I'll get it figured out. I already talked to my landlady, and she's working with me so with that taken care of, I should be able to get caught up."

"Kim, let me help," Bosco told her.

"Maurice, I'll be fine. I never should have brought it up. Can we drop it please?"

"Fine," Bosco said reluctantly. He dumped the cup of coffee out and poured another one. "Do you have any plans for Saturday before work?"

"Not really."

"Faith and I are going to take her two kids to Central Park. Give the kids a chance to be outside. I promised Em I'd take her out in a row boat, something she can enjoy even with the broken wrist, and Faith is planning a picnic lunch. You and Joey should join us."

"I don't know."

"Why not? I think Joey and Charlie will get along together well and you and Faith get along. It'll be fun."

"Faith won't mind."

"No, she won't mind at all."

"Okay, then," Kim said putting the first slice of French toast in the plan. "Sounds like fun."

* * *

"Also Matthew Larson, wanted for the stabbing of his girlfriend and shooting her friend, is still out there," Swersky said as he got an end to the briefing of the third watch. "Those of you, who don't have a photograph of him, pick one up on your way out. There are still a few on the table. Let's get this guy."

"Boscorelli and Jackson, I need that paper work from your last call last night. I've got all the forms you'll need up here. Yokas, you're on your own until Boscorelli is ready to join you. Okay, let's get out there."

The members of the third watch got to their feet.

"Hopefully it won't take me more than an hour to get this paperwork out of the way," Bosco told Faith as they headed toward the front of the room.

Faith nodded and then looked over her shoulder to address Jackson. "Don't let him con you into doing all of the work, Kirk. He's good for that."

"Hey!"

"I'll consider myself warned," Jackson commented, as they reached the front of the room.

"Don't let him skip out on you, Jackson," Swerksy commented as he handed the folder of forms to Boscorelli.

"What is this?" Bosco asked.

"We just all know you, Bosco," Faith told him, patting his shoulder.

"I'm going to go get to work," Bosco said, taking the folder from Swersky and heading for the door.

"I'm going to go join him. The faster I get this paper work over with the sooner I can hit the streets," Jackson said and followed Bosco.

The two officers found an empty room and got to work on the paperwork. There wasn't much talking between the two of them, just what was necessary to get the job done. About an hour later, Jackson was gathering all of the papers together when Faith stuck her head into the room.

"How's it coming along?"

"Just have to turn the paperwork in and I'll be ready to go," Bosco replied. "What are you doing here. Checking up on me?"

"Nah. Had to bring in a couple of local artists. A couple of ten year olds who decided the windows of an Italian restaurant made a good canvas. Owner is pressing charges and of course the parents are being hard to locate."

"Well, why don't the two of you get going, and I'll turn these in."

"You sure? Don't want anyone saying I'm ducking out on you."

"Get out of here, Boscorelli!"

"Going," Bosco said, before Jackson really did change his mind. He got up and headed for the door, which Faith held open for him. "So have you missed me?"

"You mean, did I miss bailing you out of trouble. Not at all," Faith replied. "It has been kind of too quiet though," she added.

"I'm sure I can remedy that real quick," Bosco replied. "Let me hit the head and then I'm ready to go."

"Okay, I'll check you out a radio and meet you outside," Faith told him.

It wasn't long before Bosco was heading outside to where Faith was waiting with 55-David. Across the street, the fire department was outside washing the trucks. Kim waved to him as she climbed into the driver's seat of the ambulance, heading out to a call. He waved back and then headed down the steps as she pulled the vehicle into the street and speed off to whatever call they had received.

He had planned on waiting to talk to Jimmy until later but knowing that Kim was out on a call now was the perfect opportunity to do just that.

"Faith, give me a minute," he told her as he walked past her.

"Boz, what are you doing?"

"I need to talk to Doherty about something."

"You haven't even left the station yet and you already want to start trouble."

"I'm not going to start anything," Bosco told her, glancing over his shoulder. As he expected, he found her following him. "You don't have to come," he told her.

"Maybe not but when it comes to you and Doherty I've learned over the years that its best to have someone ready to play referee."

"Suit yourself," Bosco told her.

Having finished their task, the firefights of the 55 were heading back into the fire house.

"Doherty," Bosco called when he was half-way across the street. "I want to talk to you," the cop continued when Jimmy turned to look in his direction.


	10. Not Your Everyday Call

rubadubdubbs - well, its not especially long but will you be happy with quick. Though this might be the last quick update as I go back to work tonight. Glad you liked how I'm writing Kim and Bosco. As for talking about the wedding - I got a bit a different take on how to handle that then what you suggested though it does involve Faith. Enjoy!

* * *

"I'll meet you guys upstairs," Jimmy said to his fellow firefighters, as he turned to face the approaching police officer. He only half heard his friends replies as he watched Bosco cross the street and come to a stop in front of him. "What's up, Bosco?"

"I hear you're late with child support payments."

"Is this an official inquiry?" Jimmy asked, not at all interested in discussing his personal life with police officer. ~_Though it's just like Kim to tell him. Hell, most of the fire house knows thanks to her._~

"No, it's personal."

"Then I don't need to tell you anything. My finances are none of your concern."

"When they start affecting my fiancé, then it becomes my concern. You do realize that your suppose to be helping to support your son don't you?"

"So now you're giving me parenting tips again. You probably think that when you and Kim finally do get married that you're going to come in and take my place. I've got news for you, Bosco, no matter what, I'm going to be a part of Joey's life. You are not going to replace me!"

"I don't want to replace you," Bosco told him. "But let me assure you, I'll do whatever I need to do to protect Joey and I hope it won't be necessary, but that includes protecting him from you."

Jimmy clenched his right hand into a fist. Bosco noticed the action but didn't make any move of his own.

"I'd watch what you do, Jimmy. My partner is with me."

Jimmy looked past Bosco to Faith, who was leaning up against the fire truck. At first glance, the female cop appeared relaxed, but the firefighter new she would be ready to jump in at the slightest chance of trouble. Jimmy let his hand relax.

"Look, I'll give Kim what I can when I get my next paycheck."

Bosco shook her head. That was over a week away. "How much do you owe her Jimmy?"

"It's none of your business."

"How much?" Bosco asked again, not backing down. "We can turn this into something official if you'd like. It still wouldn't be the immediate fix I'm looking for but after seeing the trouble you not making payments is giving Kim, causing a few problems for you wouldn't bother me at all."

Jimmy glared at him. He had learned over the years that pushing Boscorelli too far could mean problems. "Like five hundred, I think," Jimmy finally said. He watched in disbelief as Bosco got out his wallet, and started counting out money. "What are you doing?"

"Give her this. It'll cover what you owe her," Bosco told him, putting away his wallet and holding some money out to Jimmy.

"Why don't you just give it to her yourself?" Jimmy asked not making a move to take the money.

"Because she won't let me. Unlike you, she's got a concept of what it means to be a responsible parent and unfortunately that includes wanting to support Joey on her own until we're married. So take the money and give it to her as your child support payment."

"And what am I suppose to tell her when she asks where I got it?" Jimmy asked, reluctantly taking the money Bosco was holding out to him.

"Tell her you won the lottery. I really don't care what you tell her, as long as she doesn't find out it's from me," Bosco told him, before turning and heading back toward the police station. "That money had better find its way to her, Jimmy, or you'll be seeing me again real soon," he called out as he walked away.

Faith pushed away from the fire truck and followed her partner back across the street. Jimmy looked down at the money in his hand and then back in Bosco's direction. He watched the two officers get into the squad car before putting the money he had been handed into a pocket, intending to give it to Kim as soon as she got back. He had no doubt that Bosco would indeed pay him another visit if the money didn't get to her.

Turning, Jimmy headed into the fire house. ~_Now I just need to figure out what to tell her when she asks where the money came from_,~ Jimmy thought as he headed up the steps.

* * *

"What was that about?" Faith asked her partner as she pulled the squad away from the station house.

"I found out Kim is behind on some of her bills. I offered to help her out, but she wouldn't let me."

"So you give Jimmy money to pay child support?"

"At least she gets the money. For now, it seems like that's the best I can do," Bosco told her. In frustration he hit the dash in front of him. "It's so damn frustrating. I'd do anything for her and Joey."

"I know you would, Boz," Faith said, calmly. She debated on whether or not to continue with the subject. The last thing she wanted to do was get him even more worked up, especially with them out on the job. Still, this seemed like a good opportunity to broach the subject. "Have you two discussed setting a date yet?"

"No."

"Perhaps you should. The two of you obviously care about one another and then you two would only be paying for one apartment. What are you two waiting for anyway?"

"I wish I knew. If it were up to me, we would have already been married. I'd marry her right now all she would have to do is give me the word. She hasn't even hinted at setting a wedding date."

"Maybe you should bring the subject up."

"Faith, you know I told her I wouldn't pressure her into this. I told her to bring it up when she was ready. I'm not going back on that promise."

"I'm not saying pressure her about it. All I'm saying, is that maybe you should casually ask her if she'd given any thought about it lately."

"No."

"Why not, Bosco? It'll let her know that you're open to the subject."

"Open to the subject? Faith, I proposed to her didn't I?"

"A year ago, Boz. Think of everything that has happened since then, especially to you in recent months. Maybe she hasn't said anything because she thinks you may not want to discuss it right now."

Bosco looked over at his partner. She definitely had more experience with serious relationship than he did and being a woman, probably understood the way they thought better than he did. Still, he had made a promise to Kim. He wasn't ready to back out of that promise.

"No. I promised to let her bring the subject up, so until she does, I'm not saying a word about a wedding," Bosco told her.

Before either of them had a chance to say anything more their radio sounded.

"55-David."

Bosco reached up and keyed his radio. "55-David, go ahead Central," he replied, before letting go of the button. "I keep playing musical squads and I'm going to start giving the wrong call sign," Bosco muttered.

In the driver's seat, Faith snorted in laughter at his comment.

"55-David, we've got a report of a disturbance at 5534 Amsterdam, apartment 654."

"Can you give us anymore details, Central?"

"Negative, David. Call came in from a neighbor."

"Copy that. 5534 Amsterdam, apartment 654," Bosco replied. "A disturbance?" Bosco said, looking over at Faith. "You would think that if they were going to be nosy enough to call something in they may get a little more descriptive with their words."

Faith didn't make a comment to his assessment as she drove the squad through the busy NYC streets. She did however, decide to continue the line of conversation from before.

"You said Kim was joining us Saturday, right?" Faith commented, slowing at a red light to check the traffic before continuing through it.

"Yeah, why?" Bosco asked, right before it dawned on him what was going through his partner's mind. "Faith, don't you dare go asking her about setting a wedding date. She's going to think I put you up to it."

"No, she won't. I can be discreet. Wedding dates are something that typically come up in idle woman talk."

"Faith, I'm begging you, don't say anything to her," Bosco said, reaching for the door handle as she brought the car to a stop outside of the apartment building.

"Someone obviously is going to have to get this ball rolling or you two might be engaged for the rest of your lives," Faith told him, getting out of the car and walking around it to join her partner.

"I'll just have to make sure you don't get an opportunity to bring the subject up," Bosco said, with a shrug of his shoulders as the two cops headed for the apartment building.

"The only way your going to manage that is to not leave the two of us alone," Faith said. They reached the front door. Bosco opened it and held it for Faith. "I don't know how you're going to do that when I seem to recall you promising Charlie that you would help him with his batting at some point."

"I could just un-invite her."

"Say that one more time and I'll be making my own visit to the firehouse later in this shift," Faith told him as they entered the elevator.

As the elevator door closed, Bosco looked over at his partner. By the look on her face, he could tell the last statement had not been an idle threat.

The two rode the elevator up to the sixth floor in silence. As the doors opened, they saw a lone woman standing out in the hallway. When she saw the officers she started to walk in their direction.

"I was starting to wonder if you guys were going to show up at all. I think the kids are home and frankly I'm getting a bit worried."

"What's going on ma'am?" Faith asked, as she walked down the hallway to the woman.

"Well, I was doing some spring cleaning in my own apartment when I heard some sounds and loud voices from the apartment next door. They have three kids so at first I thought the kids might just be playing or something. Then I started hearing bangs and crashes and that's when I called for the police. My neighbors seem like a decent couple, but I have heard them yelling at each other late at night, but that's not a crime really. All couples argue but well you never know. And then after I called for you guys, I heard a scream."

"Just one scream?" Bosco asked.

"Yeah, though it still sounds like something is going on in there."

"Okay, we'll check it out. Why don't you go to your own apartment."

The lady nodded and headed into her own apartment, while Bosco and Faith proceeded to the next one down the hall, drawing their guns. At the door to apartment 654, the two officers leaned close to the door listening. They heard what sounded like running footsteps and then something break, followed by what was clearly a child crying.

"Damn," Bosco said, reaching out and banging on the door. "It's the police. Open up," he yelled.

"Just a moment," they heard a young female voice call out.

They waited a little bit, things seeming to have calmed down in the apartment, until they heard something else shatter on the floor. Bosco was ready to bang on the door again when the door opened a crack.

"What can I do for you officers?" a girl asked, peering at them through the crack in the door, the safety chain still attached. She looked to be about fifteen.

"Your neighbors called in a disturbance," Bosco told her. "Is anything wrong?"

"No, not really," the girl replied. "Nothing I can't handle anyway."

"Who's crying?"

"My younger sister. She cut herself on some broken glass."

"Are your parents home? We'd like to talk to them," Faith told her.

"No, they're not here right now."

"Can we come in then? Make sure everything is okay. Check on your sister?" Bosco asked.

"You have badges or something I can see?" the girl asked.

The two officers got their identifications out and showed them to the teenager.

"Okay," she said. The girl closed the door part way and undid the safety chain. Opening the door all the way she stepped aside to allow the officers to enter.

Bosco entered first, with Faith right behind him. They still had their guns drawn but had them lowered. The living room was a mess. From what they could see of the kitchen, it didn't look much better. A girl of about eight was sitting on a chair at the table, holding a towel to her arm and crying. Putting his weapon away, Bosco went to her.

"What happened in here?" Faith asked, turning to the teenager.

Before the girl could reply, a boy of about six came running into the living room. "I got him shut up in the bathroom Ellie," he said, before noticing Faith and coming to an abrupt halt.

"Who's shut in the bathroom?" Faith asked.

"Not who, what," the girl, the boy had referred to as Ellie, replied. "Eddie somehow managed to catch a raccoon at school today and he brought it home. I didn't realize it until it escaped from him. We've been trying to catch it and . . ." the teen stopped and gestured to the mess in the living room.

"So a raccoon did this?"

"Well between it and us chasing it, yes. My parents are going to kill me when they see this mess."

"He's a cute raccoon. Want to see?" Eddie asked.

In the kitchen, Faith could hear Bosco radioing for EMS to come to the location.

"No, sweetie I'll take your word for it. Let's leave the raccoon in the bathroom for now," Faith told him. "Boz, we're also going to need animal control here," she told her partner.

"Central also roll an animal control unit to our location."

"10-4 David."

"Where are your parents right now?" Bosco asked the teen, not moving from his kneeling position beside the younger girl.

"Dad's at work and Mom is running errands."

"Where does your Dad work?"

"He does road construction. It's hard to get a hold of him when he's at work."

"Does your Mom have a cell phone?" Bosco asked. "Your little sister's cut is pretty deep. We need to get a hold of your Mom and let her know about it."

"No," Ellie said shaking her head. "She doesn't have a cell phone."

"Okay, then do you know what errands your mom was running. Maybe we can catch her someplace?" Faith asked.

"Yeah, she left a list. It's on the counter somewhere," Ellie said, walking to the counter separating the kitchen area and the living room. "The raccoon made a mess of things up here though."

"I'll help you look," Faith told her.

"Hey Eddie," Bosco called out to the little boy. "Why don't you come have a seat at the table. Tell me how you managed to catch that raccoon."

~_Man, I'd hate to have to come home to a mess like this_,~ Faith thought to herself as she sorted through the mess on the counter. She grabbed a dish towel and mopped up some kind of juice from a glass that had gotten knocked over.

"Here it is?" Ellie finally said. Faith looked in her direction to see the teen holding up a piece of paper. Faith took the paper from her and was relieved to see that the mother had thought to write phone numbers down, which would save her time.

"Good. Now what's your mother's name?" Faith asked, as there was a knock on the door.

"Paramedics," came Doc's shout, through the closed door.

"Come on in, Doc," Bosco called out, as Faith picked up the telephone.

The apartment door opened and Doc came in followed by an older paramedic. Bosco recognized him as a member of the first watch, but couldn't recall the guy's name.

"What we got."

"Five year old, laceration on the forearm from a piece of glass," Bosco replied, as Doc came over and knelt down on the other side.

"Can I take a look at that arm?" Doc asked the little girl quietly, reaching out to take the a hold of the towel that Bosco was using to keep pressure on the wound. The little girl pulled her arm away from him, a scared look on her face.

"It's okay, Ashley," Bosco said softly to the girl. "Doc's my friend and he knows exactly what to do to make your arm feel better, okay."

Ashley nodded and slowly moved her arm back toward Doc.

"What happened in here?" Carl Kent, the paramedic riding with Doc, asked.

"Well, Eddie there caught a raccoon at school and brought him home. The raccoon got loose and well you can see the results."

"Where's the raccoon now?" Carl asked, he eyes darting around the apartment.

"I managed to trap him in the bathroom," Eddie said, proudly.

"We've got animal control coming out to take care of the raccoon."

"Caught a raccoon, huh Eddie?"Doc said, addressing the little boy as he cleaned the girl's cut trying to see how bad it was. "That's some feat. Did you get scratched at all?"

"Just a little," the boy replied, pushing up the sleeve of his shirt.

"Has that been cleaned at all?" Carl asked, moving toward the boy.

"I washed it with soap and water."

"She's going to need stitches. Do the parents know what's going on?" Doc asked Bosco.

"Faith's trying to get a hold of the mother, right now," Bosco told him, nodded his head in his partner's direction.

"She just left the grocery store, they're trying to catch her before she leaves," Faith replied, having been paying attention to the conversation.

"Have her meet us at Mercy. We'll take all three kids with us."

"Got it," Faith told him. "Hello, Mary Kinder," Faith said into the phone.

Doc turned back to the little girl. "Ashley, I'm going to take you to the hospital so the doctors can get you all patched up."

"I don't want to go," Ashley said, her eyes filling with tears,

"Your brother and sister will come with us and your mom will meet you there. There's nothing to be afraid of, sweetie."

Ashley looked up at Bosco. "Will you come, too?"

"Well, I . . ." Bosco said, looking back at his partner. Faith mouthed the word 'go' to him. "Sure, I'll come with you," Bosco told her right before the little girl put her arms around his neck.

Bosco picked her up, and headed out of the apartment building with the paramedics and all three kids, leaving Faith to wait for animal control.

* * *

"That the mother?" Doc asked looking up from the paper work he was filling out at the nurse's station while waiting for Carl to get back from the bathroom.

"Yeah," Sully replied as he watched the lady he had just brought to the hospital walk into the exam room where her kids were. Ashley was sitting in Bosco's lap as the doctor stitched up her arm. The other two kids sat in chairs near-by. "The kid hurt bad."

"Nah, a few stitches will have her patched up. The boy got scratched by the raccoon but it wasn't deep. I'd imagine they'll put him on antibiotics just to be on the safe side."

"A raccoon in the apartment. Definitely not your everyday call," Sully commented, as Bosco came out of the exam room after receiving a grateful hug from the mother.

"That's for sure," Doc replied.

"Central, what's the status of the call at 354 Amsterdam?" Bosco was saying into the radio.

"We show 55-David still waiting for animal control at that location."

"10-4."

"Want a ride over there?" Sully asked.

"Yeah. Sure beats hanging around here until Faith can pick me up."

"Let's go. Davis is waiting outside. I'll catch you later, Doc."

"Bye, guys," Doc replied, having returned to his paperwork.

"55-Charlie to Central," Sully said into his own radio, letting Central know he was taking Bosco back to the scene.

Reaching the address, Sully pulled 55-Charlie to a stop behind the animal control truck on the scene. Putting the car in park, Sully got out and opened the back door.

"Thanks for the ride, Sully."

"Anytime," Sully told him, shutting the door as Bosco stepped onto the sidewalk. "55-Charlie is 98," Sully said, as he got back into the car.

As Bosco walked toward the building, the animal control guys came out, with Faith close behind him. Bosco looked into the cage the animal control officers were carrying to see a full size raccoon in the cage.

"Wow, I can't believer that kid managed to catch him," Bosco commented to Faith, as he let the animal control guys go past him. "No wonder that apartment looks like it does."

"Yeah. I'm glad it isn't me that has to clean up that mess," Faith commented. "The girl?"

"A few stitches, she'll be fine. They put some antibiotic cream on Eddies scratch but they don't expect any problems from that either."

The two officers headed for their squad car.

"Charlie ever bring any animals home from school?" Bosco asked.

"No, though he did manage to sneak a snake home from the park one time. Thankfully, I was at work at the time and didn't have to see the thing," Faith told him as they reached the car. "Central, 55-David is 98."

"10-4, David. Respond to an assault at the corner of 80 and 5th streets."

"10-4, 80 and 5th." Faith responded pulling open the car door.


	11. Second Strike

rubadubdubbs - Yes, you can believe your eyes I finally have an update! The raccoon call was just in there to try to lighten things up a little as everything seemed to be really tense in the story. Don't try reading too much into it. I'm glad your comment about the couple being engaged for over a year finished with about their communication skills because I thought you were going to say something else and as my husband and I had an engagement of over two years I can be kind of sensitive on the subject. We weren't as bad as Kim and Bosco though - we did talk about it and the wedding plans were started about four months into the engagement. Hope you enjoy this chapter and don't shoot me for the ending please . . .

* * *

Alex was getting ready to make herself a sandwich when she heard footsteps on the steps. Looking up, she saw Carlos and Kim enter, back from there most recent call. Neither one of them looked happy. Carlos walked through the kitchen and continued upstairs to the bunks while Kim sat down at the table.

"If Carlos tries to give me advice on relationships one more time, we're going to be short a paramedic," she said, not really addressing anyone in particular though Alex was the only one in the kitchen.

"Are you hungry?" Alex asked. "I can make you a sandwich."

Kim glanced in Alex's direction. "That sounds good. Thanks, Alex," Kim said.

"So what did Carlos say this time?" Alex asked, as she started making the sandwiches. She had done her own share of venting about Carlos when she had to ride with him that it was only fair that she listen to Kim this time.

"Well, I'm still trying to figure out just how to juggle things in order to get things paid and buy Joey the new shoes he needs. The ones he has right now are getting too small. Carlos puts his two sense in and says that no wonder I haven't gotten around to marrying Boscorelli already if the guy can't even help me out. Then he tells me that I must have a fixation on men who want me to support them. Like he knows anything about my situation and its not like Maurice hasn't offered to help me."

"Don't let him get to you. Carlos is an idiot anyway."

"True, but if he's thinking that, then what is everyone else thing."

"Well, most of us are just wondering what's taking the two of you so long," Alex told her.

"Hey Kim," came Jimmy's voice from the stairwell leading upstairs.

"In the kitchen," Kim said with a sigh, not really wanting to deal with her ex but not having anywhere to go to avoid him.

Moments later Jimmy entered the room. "When Carlos came upstairs, I figured you were back."

"Yeah, here I am. What do you want, Jimmy?"

"I just wanted to give you this," Jimmy said, taking the money Bosco had given him out of his pocket and held it out to her. "This should square us for child support for now."

Surprised, Kim reached out and took the money from him. "I thought you said you didn't have the money to pay me?"

"Yeah, well some guys who owed me some money paid me back."

"Jimmy, are you gambling again?"

"No, I had loaned a couple of guys some money and they paid me back. No betting involved, Kim. I swear," he told her before leaving the room and heading into the next room where the guys were watching tv.

"Well, that was good timing," Alex commented.

"Yeah, you're telling me," Kim commented. "He probably borrowed it off someone so he's up to date on the child support before the next time we go to court," she said as she put the money into her wallet.

"You got your hearing date then?"

"Yeah. My lawyer called me earlier this afternoon. The custody hearing is set for three weeks from now. Which reminds me, I still have to talk with Maurice. My lawyer says the judge wants him to talk with a social worker. Seems the fact that we're engaged and Maurice will be in Joey's life may have an effect on the custody hearing."

"Well, as long as the social worker doesn't get a dose of Bosco's more 'charming' side, that we usually see, you should be alright."

"That's not amusing, Alex."

"55-Boyd, assault victim 80 and 5th street. PD already on scene," came dispatch's voice over the radio.

"10-4. 80 and 5th," Kim responded getting to her feet as footsteps could be heard hurrying down the steps.

"Sandwich," Alex said, holding a completed one out to Kim.

"Thanks," Kim said, taking the sandwich from her as she headed for the steps.

The two paramedics rode to the scene in silence. Reaching the area, Kim pulled the bus up to the curb behind the police car. Getting out she headed to the back to grab the gear. Carlos reached the back of the bus first, and silently handed her one of the bags. He grabbed the other bag and the backboard and closed the doors. As she stepped up onto the sidewalk and headed for the corner, she saw Bosco headed their way.

"What do you have?" She called to him.

"Female, victim of assault. You'll recognize her. Stab wound from the domestic yesterday. Her name is Wendy. She's pissed at me for calling you guys so don't be surprised when she refuses treatment."

"Same guy as yesterday?" Kim asked.

"From what I can gather from the witnesses, it was. Of course miss rocket scientist over there is protecting the jagoff," Bosco said, waving a hand to where Wendy sat leaning up against the side of a building, Faith kneeling next to her. "She won't press charges so unless you need us for something we're done here."

"Yeah, we're good," Kim said, placing a calming hand on her fiance's shoulder for a moment before heading toward the victim.

"You know, I found women don't like men who appear cheap," Carlos said quietly to Bosco as he walked past the officer.

"What?" Bosco asked, shooting a confused look at the paramedic.

"Just ignore him," Kim said, having heard Carlos' comment.

"Not a problem," Bosco replied. "Faith, you ready. We can go join the search for this guy whether she likes it or not."

Hearing Bosco's words, Wendy got to her feet. For the second time in as many days, Wendy grabbed Bosco's arm. "Don't hurt him. Matt is a good guy. He didn't mean to hurt me."

"Yeah he's such a great guy, he left those bruises on your face so you can remember him by, huh?" Bosco said pulling his arm away from her. Memories of his own mother coming at him and hitting him when he had confronted her about whatever guy had most recently beat her up came to mind.

"Ma'am, let's come over here and let my partner and I check you out, okay," Kim said calmly, gently taking the woman's arm as Bosco turned his back on her.

"I'm fine," Wendy told her, looking over at Kim. "Really. I'm just going to go home."

"It'll just take a moment. Those bruises look pretty bad."

"No. I don't even feel them. Really I'm fine."

"If your refusing medical treatment then I need you to sign this," Carlos said, holding out a clipboard with a waiver on it."

"Yeah, sure," Wendy said taking the clipboard and pen from Carlos.

Kim let out a sigh, admitting defeat. She looked toward the squad car that Faith and Bosco were just getting into. Climbing into the vehicle on the passenger side, Bosco pulled the door shut with more force than was necessary.

~_I sure hope somebody else finds that guy_,~ Kim thought, afraid of what Bosco might do if he was the one who located him.

"Kim!" Carlos said loudly, cutting through her thoughts. She looked over at him. "We're done here."

"Yeah, right. Let's go," she said, glancing briefly at the retreating Wendy before heading back toward the ambulance.

* * *

At the end of the shift, Bosco pulled the RMP into its spot at the station house. He couldn't help but feel disappointed that nobody had located Matthew Larson, despite searching the area surrounding the second assault this afternoon. The suspect had managed to disappear into the city once again. There were still plain clothes officers staking out the guy's apartment building but the guy had been smart enough not to show his face at his home.

"We'll get him, Boz. The guy can only hide for so long."

"Yeah, when. After he puts that woman Wendy in the hospital. It's going to happen, Faith. He's already shot her friend so what's going to stop him from shooting someone else."

"Us," Faith told him, opening the door to the car and stepping out. She knew more was on her partner's mind than just this specific case. The time his mother's boyfriend had put Rose Bsocorelli in the emergency room didn't seem all that far in the past to Faith even after the couple of years that had passed. She knew those memories would seem even closer to Bosco. "We're going to find him and put him behind bars. At least then she'll be safe for a while."

Faith heard Bosco mutter something under his breath as they headed toward the station. She didn't bother to ask him to repeat it.

"Maurice!"

Both officers turned at Kim's call. They saw her hurrying across the street, still in her uniform.

"I'll see you inside," Faith told her partner, moving past him to go up the steps as Bosco started toward Kim.

"Is everything okay?"

"Yeah. I just need to go and pick Joey up from my mother's. She's got to leave early for a out of town business meeting. I wanted to talk to you first and was hoping I could catch you before you went into the locker room."

"What's up?"

"I haven't really had a chance to talk to you since I left your apartment this morning. I heard from my lawyer this afternoon. The custody hearing is set for three weeks from now."

"I'm sure things will go well," Bosco told her reassuringly, knowing how much Kim wanted sole custody of her son back.

"I hope you're right. He did spring something on me that I wasn't expecting though," Kim said, suddenly feeling hesitant about telling him what she had wanted to bring up. ~_Maybe springing this on him right after work wasn't the best idea,_~ she thought. ~_Guess its too late now_.~ "I was told that the judge is requesting you talk to a social worker prior to the hearing. I guess the judge feels that what kind of role and influence you are on Joey's life is an important factor in what decision he makes. It's only a request and you don't have to do it if you don't want to."

Kim didn't have to put it into words for Bosco to know that she wanted him to talk to the social worker. How worried she was that if he didn't talk to the social worker that it would have a negative impact on the outcome of the hearing.

"It's not a problem," Bosco told her. "Just tell me what the expect me to do. I know how important this is to you, Kim. I know you want Joey with you more and I'll do whatever I need to do to help you achieve that."

"Thank-you," Kim said, feeling that the words were inadequate to express the gratitude she was really feeling. Still she couldn't think of anything else to say to express her feelings. Instead she handed him the piece of paper she had been holding. "I wrote down the social worker's name and number," she told him as he took the paper from her. "Just give her a call to set something up."

"I'll call her tomorrow morning," Bosco told her.

"I love you," she told him quietly, leaning close and giving him a kiss. "I really need to get going. I'll talk to you tomorrow," Kim told him, giving him another quick kiss before she turned and with a little wave headed down the street.

Bosco watched Kim until she disappeared from his sight. He looked down at the piece of paper he was holding. He could make out the lines of ink that the message was written in but couldn't quite read it in the dim light. The officer folded the piece of paper in half as he turned and headed into the station.

"Hey Boscorelli, we need some more people on overnights. Interested in some overtime," Swersky asked, from behind the desk.

"Not tonight, Boss," Bosco replied, as he walked by heading toward the locker room. As he approached the locker room, Ty came out still in uniform. Sully was right behind his younger partner. "I see they convinced you two to stay over," Bosco commented, reaching out to grab the locker room door from Sully.

"Yeah, my mom's birthday is coming up and I want to take her out to a nice restaurant so I can use the extra time," Ty replied.

"Aww, isn't that sweet," Bosco replied. "What about you, Sul? I don't see you pick up extra time too often."

"Someone has to keep the kid out of trouble," Sully replied, gesturing to his partner. "Though I'd rather be heading home to my bed."

"Hey, I didn't twist your arm to work a double with me," Ty called back.

Bosco shook his head as he walked into the locker room. Faith had already changed into regular clothes and was grabbing a light jacket from her locker before closing it.

"You staying?" Faith asked him.

"Not tonight. There's something I have to do in the morning," Bosco told her as he put the piece of paper Kim had given him into his wallet.

"Is that what Kim wanted to talk to you about?"

"Yeah," Bosco replied as he opened his locker. "She's got another custody hearing coming up and the judge is requesting I talk to a social worker before it comes up."

"You going to do it?"

"What choice do I have?" Bosco said as he started unbuttoning his shirt. "If I refuse, what's that going to say to the judge? That I don't care at all about the outcome of the hearing. That I'm not concerned about what's best for Joey. That's not the message I want to give them, Faith."

"I know, Boz," his partner replied quietly. "It'll be fine."

"I know it will," Bosco replied.

"You going to be okay?"

"Where did that question come from?" Bosco asked her, using the question as a way to avoid answering the one she had asked.

Faith shrugged. "Just out of concern for a friend. I know Larson still being out there somewhere is getting to you and there's a lot going on between you and Kim right now. I guess I'm just wondering if maybe you wanted to talk about anything."

"No, I'm fine."

Faith didn't buy those words for a moment. She also knew her partner well enough to know that pressing the issue wasn't going to get her anywhere. She headed for the exit, passing behind Bosco on her. She placed a hand on his shoulder. "If you want to talk, call me," she told him quietly. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah. See you tomorrow," Bosco replied.

He finished changing into his regular clothes and then followed her out of the locker room. Minutes later he was climbing behind the wheel of his mustang. As he turned the car on, rock music blared from the speakers. Driving home, Bosco tried to concentrate on the music and put the other worries out of his mind momentarily. It didn't work as Kim kept coming to mind.

He wanted more than anything to be going home after work and having Kim there with him instead of the empty apartment that was awaiting him tonight. Wanted to wake up in the morning and be with her. To be there to help her raise Joey. To provide for her so that she wouldn't have to worry about where she was going to get the money to pay whatever bill was due next.

Back when he had first proposed, he understood how she felt about needing some stability in her life. About not wanting to think about a wedding right away. Making the changes that were going to be necessary when they were finally living together. Finally a family.

~_I didn't think she'd wait a year to bring the subject up though_,~ Bosco thought, cheating the yellow light in order to make the turn onto 82nd. ~_Maybe she hasn't brought it up because she's having second thoughts about us. Thinks that we shouldn't be together. That I'm not good enough for her. I haven't exactly been the most stable person the last month or so and Kim has said often enough that stability is what she wants for Joey._~

~_Maybe Faith is right. Maybe I should bring the subject up,_~ he thought to himself, even as his promise of a year ago echoed in his mind and he knew he couldn't. He had made a promise to her and no matter how much it hurt him, he wasn't going to go back on his word.

It wasn't long before he was parking his car out front of his apartment building. He put the car in park and took the key out of the ignition, and the car and the music fell silent. He reached out and opened the door and was about to get out of the car when he heard a click and instantly placed the sound.

"Put your hands up," a voice demanded from outside of the car.


	12. Third Strike You're Out

rubadubdubbs - Is this quick enough? Next update will probably take longer but I did finally get my new laptop back. Faith working her magic is on tap for next chapter. Meanwhile, hope you enjoy the Bosco angst in this chapter.

* * *

Bosco automatically held his hands up, palms open. He didn't need to look at the guy to know he was holding a gun on him as the click had told him that much information. Keeping the guy calm and looking for an opening was his priority now.

"Just take it easy, pal," Bosco told the guy in a calm voice.

"Don't you go telling me what to do," the guy said quickly, a trace of his panic evident in his voice. "If you value your life you'll do exactly as I ask. Now get out of the car slowly."

"Okay," Bosco said, putting one foot slowly out on the ground. He wasn't sure what was going on but the guy was clearly nervous. Bosco had a feeling that this wasn't just a run of the mill mugging.

"Where are the car keys?" the guy demanded, putting the barrel of the gun up against the base of Bosco's neck as the police officer rose to his full height.

~_There is no way he'd miss if he pulls that trigger_,~ Bosco thought, wondering if he was going to get out of this one. He didn't have Faith around to call for back up like he did when Hobart had held a gun to his head.

"They're in my jacket pocket," Bosco told the guy. He didn't move as he felt the guy's hand go to his coat pocket, looking for the car keys. The police officer knew that he couldn't just rely on the guy making a mistake but was going to have to try to trip the guy up without getting himself shot in the process. "Stealing my car is only going to complicate whatever trouble you're already in."

"How do you know I'm in any trouble. Maybe I just like your car," the guy commented as he took the car keys out of Bosco's pocket.

"You're nervous. You're running from something. Taking my car is just going to give you something more to run from because you're going to have the cops looking for you."

"The cops are already looking for me," the guy replied. The confession didn't surprise Bosco any. It didn't help him much either though. "Step away from the car," the guy demanded. "Move over to the fence," he demanded, waving the hand with the car keys in the direction of Bosco's apartment building.

Bosco moved to comply with the order, stepping around the still open car door and around the front of the vehicle. As they neared the street light, Bosco took a chance and looked over his shoulder to get a look at the guy holding him at gunpoint. It didn't take him long to place the face he was looking at even though he had only seen a picture of the guy - Matthew Larson.

~_I can't believe this. Here I spend a good part of my shift looking for this guy, and he ends up finding me first._~

"Don't get any ideas," Larson said, seeing Bosco looking over his shoulder. "Keep walking and keep the hands up," he added, poking the gun into Bosco's back.

"I'm going, calm down," Bosco said, stepping up onto the curb.

Behind him, Larson was paying more attention to his prisoner than where he was walking. Bosco heard the guy stumble. Seeing it as his chance, Bosco spun quickly, striking the wrist of the hand that was holding the gun. The maneuver caused Larson to lose his grip on the gun, which hit the front fender of the mustang and then clattered to the pavement between the curb and the car. The playing field now more even, Bosco threw his whole weight into the bigger guy. Still off guard, Larson stumbled backwards a few steps before recovering.

The two continued to struggle, each of them trying to get the upper hand. Bosco managed to hook the guy's one ankle with his foot, sending the guy to the ground. As Larson fell to the ground, he kept a hold of Bosco and pulled the police officer to the pavement with him. As the struggle continued, Bosco heard sirens in the distance.

~_Maybe someone saw the situation and called the police,_~ Bosco thought as he fought to get some kind of advantage on Larson. If the guy hadn't planned on killing him before, the police officer knew that had changed now. If he let this guy get the upper hand and get a hold of either the gun by the curb or his own gun, Larson wouldn't hesitate to pull the trigger this time around.

Suddenly all thoughts were driven out of his mind as a sudden pain shot through his body. Larson had managed to bring his knee up to make contact with Bosco's groin. As the police officer cried out in pain, Larson pushed him off of him, toward the car parked in front of the mustang. With his opponent lying on the ground, doubled up in pain, the criminal got to his feet and headed toward the curb with the intent of getting a hold of the gun.

Fighting through the pain, Bosco struggled to his knees. He knew he couldn't let Larson reach his gun. The sirens he had heard earlier were definitely getting closer. Pulling out his gun from the holster at his hip, Bosco brought it to bear on Larson.

"Stop where you are," Bosco demanded. "You're under arrest."

Larson glance back quickly at the officer and then down at the gun that he wasn't far away from. From his position, Bosco couldn't see the gun. He also knew that if Larson were to go for it, the other guy would have the advantage as he could take cover behind the mustang. Before Larson could make up his mind, Bosco pulled the trigger of his gun. The bullet hit the curb just in front of Larson, who jumped.

"I purposely missed that time. The next one won't so how about you back away from the gun," Bosco told him as a police car came screeching to a halt in the street.

"Both of you, hands up," came the shout from one of the officers, as they got out of the car. Bosco recognized the voice.

"Sully, its me," Bosco called out, even as he slowly raised his hands for the second time that evening, as more cop cars joined the scene.

Near the sidewalk, Larson decided to make a run for it. He jumped up on the curb and made a sprint down the sidewalk, coming to an abrupt stop when he ran into a couple of foot patrol cops, just coming on scene.

"You okay, Bosco?" Ty asked as he and Sully approached their fellow officer, putting their guns away.

"I've definitely felt better but I'll live," Bosco said as he got slowly to his feet. "Quite a turn out," Bosco commented, taking in the number of police officers that had arrived on the scene as he put his gun back in the holster.

"We got a call from a Mrs. Murphy of an off duty police officer being held at gun point," Sully told him.

"My land lady," Bosco said, for once thankful that she had nothing better to do than to watch the coming and goings of her tenants from her own apartment on the first floor. "The guy's gun is on the ground over there between the car and the curb," Bosco commented, gesturing with one hand in that direction. Ty went to retrieve it.

"Maybe you should sit down. You look a little pale, are you sure your okay?" Sully commented.

"Yeah. Larson just got in a low blow so to say," Bosco replied ignoring the older officer's suggestion that he sit down.

"So what happened here?" Sgt. Jacob Hughs, the first watch field sergeant asked, as he approached Sully and Bosco.

~_Looks, like its going to be a long night,_~ Bosco thought as he started telling the sergeant what had happened when he had arrived home.

* * *

_He heard his mother's scream as the sound of glass breaking found its way to him. Mikey moved closer to him, even as his father's shouts reached them. Moments later the door slammed and the apartment fell silent. Letting go of his brother, Maurice Boscorelli slowly moved from his bed and crept slowly toward his bedroom door. Cracking it, his mother's sobs drifted to his young ears._

_His mother's bruised face looked up at him from the kitchen floor. Her latest boyfriend was snoring peacefully on the couch. She held her arms out to him, and letting his backpack fall to the floor, he went to her, his own tears joining hers. Once again he hadn't been able to protect him. With his Dad living elsewhere, he was the man of the house and he was failing miserably._

_His mother's bruised face faded away to be replaced by Wendy's. The young woman looked at him. "Matt is a good guy. He didn't mean to hurt me," she told him even as her face faded away to be replaced by Kim's. Blood joined the bruises. Blood running from the slash across her face, tears running down her cheeks and mixing with it. "You're a good man, Maurice. I know you didn't mean to do this," she told him, quietly. He looked down and saw the bottom of a broken glass grasped in his hand._

Bosco felt a sharp pain go through his right temple. The pain was enough to bring him out of the restless sleep he had been in. As he started to become aware of his surroundings, he found it hard to move. Starting to feel some panic rising within him, he opened his eyes. The lamp, usually on the night stand, was lying on its side on the floor. It's light still cast a glow on the area of the room beside him. Glancing down, he saw that his movement was being restricted by the sheet he was tangled up in.

Bosco took a deep breath and let it at slowly as he began to unwind the sheet from around him. Once that task was completed, he got to his feet, tossing the balled up sheet onto the bed. He ran his fingers through his hair, glancing at the clock. Ten minutes to seven. He had managed to get less than four hours of sleep and even those few hours had been far from restful. He reached out and picked his cell phone up from the night stand.

He listened to the phone ring waiting for it to be answered. He heard the fourth ring and thought he was going to get Faith's voice-mail, when she finally answered.

"Hello."

"Faith, can you come over after you get the kids off to school?" he asked, too upset to worry about the courtesy of a proper greeting.

"Boz, what's wrong?"

"I need someone to talk to, Faith. Can you come?" he asked again, having no desire to talk about anything over the phone. He needed to be face to face.

"Yeah, sure. I'll be there just as soon as the kids are picked up," Faith replied. Even over the phone he could hear the concern in her voice. "Do you want me to stay on the line with you for awhile."

"No, you've got things to do. I really shouldn't be calling you this early . . ."

"Boz, don't even go there. You know you can call me anytime for any reason," Faith said, interrupting him. "I'll be there as soon as I can. Try to take it easy until then."

"I will," Bosco told her. "See you soon," he told her before ending the call. He put the phone back down on the night stand, looking around the room. Seeing the lamp still on the floor, he picked it up, placed in its rightful place, and turned it off.

He knew he should try to get some more rest, but he just couldn't bring himself to even close his eyes again. The images of the recent nightmare were still haunting him while he was awake. Kim's words to him still clear. He had know doubt that they would be even more vivid if he tried to rest. It was something that he wanted to avoid.

Instead, Bosco headed for the bathroom. He turned on the shower and then stripped off the shorts that he usually slept in. He then stepped into the shower and entered the stream of water face first, closing his eyes as the hot water cascaded down around him. The sound of the falling water filled his ears but didn't drown out the haunting words from his dream. At least he hoped that was all it had been. Just a dream and not a premonition.

It was a fear he had lived with ever since he was a teenager. Ever since he had heard a teacher say that kids grew up living what they saw. That thought had terrified him then and to this day it still did. He already knew he was capable of violence. How many suspects had he hit even after they had been subdued? He had put that jagoff, Skagett, in the hospital after he had found out the guy had beat his mother up. Then there was that suspect he had hit while the guy was handcuffed. If he was capable of those things, how much further was it before he crossed the line and became just like his father. Like Skagett.

Bosco turned around, letting the streaming water hit his back. He lowered his chin to his chest, letting the warm water massage the tense muscles of his neck.

He wasn't sure how long he stood there, but when he finally reached to turn the water off, it was starting to cool. He reached for his towel, drying off as he stepped out of the bath tub. The shower had relieved the physical tension in his body, but had done nothing to clear his head.

After dressing, Bosco went to the kitchen and put on a pot of coffee. He had absolutely no appetite, and so he leaned against the counter, watching the water trickle down into the glass pot as the coffee brewed. It was so trivial but focusing on the dark liquid filling the glass container gave his mind something to do other than wandering to things he did not want to think about.

As soon as the coffee was done, he poured a cup, deliberately grabbing a mug other than the one Joey had given him. As he looked down into the dark liquid the mug changed shaped. Once again he was looking down at his hand grasping the broken glass. He opened his hand, wanting to get rid of the offending object.

Bosco yelled out, as the scalding liquid hit his hand he cried out in pain, instinctively jumping back from the counter as the mug hit the edge, breaking. A little of the liquid ended up splashing onto the t-shirt and pants he was wearing. Moving toward the sink, Bosco turned the cold water on, and placed his scalded hand under the cool flow of water just as there was a knock on the door.

"Faith, is that you?" he called out.

"Yes."

"If you have the key, use it," he called back to her, not wanting to take his hand out of the soothing stream of water.

It wasn't long before he heard the sound of the key in the lock. Looking over his shoulder, he saw Faith step into the apartment. As she shut the door behind her, she glanced in his direction.

"Are you okay?"

"Just a bit of an accident," he told her. "I dropped the coffee mug and scalded my hand."

Faith hurriedly walked in his direction, placing her pocket book on the counter as she passed by. "Let me see," she told him, when she was standing next to him. She reached out and took his right hand in both of hers, moving it out of the stream of water. The skin had a pink hue to it, where the hot liquid had it. "It doesn't look too bad. Keep running cold water over it for a bit longer and hopefully it won't blister," she told him, turning her head to look at him. "Where did the bruise come from?"

"What bruise?"

"This bruise," she asked gently touching his right temple.

Bosco remembered the pain that had woken him from his fitful sleep. "I think I hit my head on the night stand when I fell out of bed this morning," he told her.

"Fell out of bed?"

"It's been a long night, Faith," Bosco told her with a sigh.

"Obviously," she replied, looking at her friend and searching his face for things that he wasn't telling her. She could tell he hadn't slept well, and she could see emotions on his face that she hadn't seen since the night he had come to her apartment and broken down in front of her. "Well, let me get this mess cleaned up and get us both some coffee and then we'll sit down and you can tell me about it."

Fifteen minutes later the two were seated on the couch. After spending a little time trying to decide where to start, Bosco finally just started with telling Faith about his run in with Larson on returning home from work the night before.

* * *

Faith closed her locker and looked again at the clock. Bosco still had ten minutes but she debated whether she should call him again. When she had left his apartment earlier that day, he was sleeping. After spending a lot of time talking, she had gone to the kitchen to make an early lunch as he hadn't eaten breakfast. Faith had only grabbed some toast while trying to get the kids ready for school.

By the time she had finished, Bosco was asleep on the couch. Rather than wake him up, she had left him sleep. Faith had put the food away, retrieved the alarm clock from the bedroom and set it in time for Bosco to get up for work. After leaving him a note, she had quietly left, locking the door behind her. She had called him ten minutes after the time she had set the alarm for just to be sure he was up.

The locker room door opened and Davis and Bsoco walked into the locker room together.

"What did you do, have another run in with Doherty?" Davis was asking.

"What?"

"The bruise. Where did it come from?"

Bosco reflectively brought his hand up to gently touch his bruised temple. "I woke up with it. Must have happened during my run in with Larson last night," Bosco replied, glancing in Faith's direction, silently asking her not to say anything about the real origin of the bruise.

Faith gave him a slight nod. What he wanted to tell their co-workers about how he got the bruise was his business. With everything else that had gone on later, she could understand how he wouldn't want to tell them the truth. ~_Hell, if I fell out of bed I probably wouldn't want to admit to it_,~ she thought as she started for the door. "I'll see you in roll call," she told her partner passing behind him.

"Right," Bosco replied.

Faith left the locker room and headed for the roll call room. She was one of the first ones there and she took a seat in the back of the room. It wasn't long before the rest of the third watch started to file into the room. Bosco slipped in shortly before Swersky entered the room, taking an empty seat a few rows in front of her.

Swersky went through the routine information of assignment and meal times and then moved on to new information and updates on current things that had been happening within the precinct. The arrest of Larson the night before was mentioned, along with Swersky's commendation of Bosco's actions in the arrest.

"Faith, give me a few minutes," Bosco said as the two of them walked away from radio check out a few minutes after roll call had ended.

"Sure. I'll meet you out at the car," Faith told him. Bosco nodded and headed back toward the locker room while Faith headed out to the RMP.

Stepping out of the station house, Faith looked across the street at the fire house. A couple of the firefighters were out front, tossing a football back and forth. Faith noticed Jimmy Doherty among them.

After her talk with Bosco this morning, Faith knew she had to talk to Kim as she wasn't getting anywhere with her partner. She had always been a good terms with the paramedic but the two of them had gotten to know each other better over the past year. Faith was sure Kim would at least be open enough to hear her out. Whether she would accept her advice or not, Faith wasn't sure but she had to try.

~_With any luck I'll get a chance tomorrow while we're at the park_,~ Faith thought, walking down the steps and toward 55-David. _~And if it doesn't happen than I'll just have to arrange a time for Kim and I to get together.~_

Reaching the squad car, Faith checked the back seat, and then climbed behind the wheel. A few minutes later, Bosco joined her.

"Everything okay?" Faith asked him as she pulled the car away from the station house.

"Yeah. I just wanted to try getting a hold of that social worker to set up a meeting with her."

"Did you get a hold of her?"

"Yeah. I'm going in to meet with her next Thursday. Guess I better be on my best behavior that day, huh."

"Just be yourself, Boz. You try being someone you're not and you're going to end up making things worse."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"Just that if you start trying to tell her what you think she wants to hear, she's going to see right through it. You care about both Kim and Joey and that will show through if you just be yourself."

The conversation was interrupted by a call for them to report to the scene of a multi-car accident. After acknowledging the call, neither officer picked up their previous conversation and the subject was dropped as they started another shift.


	13. Just Another Saturday

rubadubdubbs - thanks for your continued support. This chapter took me longer than expected as it got rewritten a couple of times. I'm finally happy with it now though. Hope you enjoy! Sorry about the confusion in the last chapter. I didn't feel that Bosco explaining everything that had happened was necessary and that the dreams were a good place to pick back up.

* * *

"That's okay, Joey. Nice swing," Bosco called out to the young boy who had just barely missed hitting the ball that Bosco had tossed over the plate.

Behind the plate, Charlie stood up from his catcher's crouch and threw the ball to Bosco. "When do I get to try batting Uncle Bosco?" he asked, as Bosco easily caught the well aimed throw.

"Let's give, Joey one more swing," Bosco told him. Charlie nodded and crouched back down behind home plate. Bosco waited for Charlie to put his glove up at the target before addressing Joey. "Okay, now Joey, just watch the ball," he told him before he threw the ball toward the target Charlie provided.

Joey did as he was told and watched the ball as it came toward him. Like he had done all the times earlier, he waited for it to come near enough to him and then swung the bat. Unlike the previous times however, the bat made contact with the ball and sent it bouncing down the third base line.

"I hit it!"Joey exclaimed dropping the bat and watching the ball. Sitting on some bleachers both Kim and Faith cheered.

Bosco hurried toward home plate. Reaching Joey, he picked him up and hugged him. "Nice hit! I told you that you could do it!" Bosco told him before putting Joey back down on the ground. He turned to Charlie. "Okay, Charlie. Let's see what you got," he told him.

Charlie quickly took off the catcher's mask he was wearing and let it drop to the ground. He then began removing the rest of the padding.

"You want to be my catcher, Joey?" Bosco asked.

"I don't know how," Joey replied looking up at him.

"You didn't know how to bat either until someone showed you, right?" Bosco told him. Joey nodded. "Charlie, why don't you help Joey on with the equipment and give him some pointers while I go get the ball."

"Okay, Uncle Bosco," Charlie answered, the idea of being able to show off his knowledge of something overcoming his excitement of getting a chance to bat.

Bosco turned and started down toward where the ball had stopped, past third base. He walked at a leisurely pace giving the two boys time to get the new catcher into the equipment and for Charlie to give Joey some instruction. He waved to Kim and Faith who were still seated on the bleachers, content to watch.

"It still amazes me sometimes to see how good he is with the kids," Kim commented as she watched Bosco pick the ball up out of the ground. "Its like a complete turn around from what he's like when he's on the job."

"Oh, he shows this side of himself out on the job too, its just doesn't happen often," Faith said, thinking of some of the times that Bosco had surprised her and their fellow co-workers by actually showing some sensitivity while on the job. "He is a different person when he's around kids though. You should see him with Charlie's little league team. Those kids faces light up anytime he makes it to one of their practices or a game. I think if he didn't work third shift he'd make a great coach."

"I have a feeling after today, Joey's going to be more insistent about trying out for little league."

"Sports would be good for him," Faith commented, thinking about what a positive influence baseball had made in Charlie's life.

"I know that. I just can't seem to come up with the money even with taking on extra shifts. Jimmy finally did give me the child support money, but he's far from reliable," Kim said.

Faith looked away from Kim, over to where Emily sat under a tree half watching the boys play baseball and reading the book Bosco had bought her. She was afraid that the look on her face at Kim's mention of the child support money may give something away.

"You know, Kim, it doesn't mean your a bad mother if you accept help from others now and again. When Charlie made catcher I had no idea where I was going to get the money to buy the necessary equipment. Bosco ended up buying it for him. He's always done things for the kids, ever since we've been partners."

"So your saying I should swallow my pride and let Bosco pay for Joey to play little league."

"I'm not saying you should do anything," Faith said, looking back at Kim. "I'm just saying that as parents we get so caught up in providing our kids with what they need but we can't always do that alone. There's more to a child having a healthy childhood than just food, shelter and clothing."

Kim nodded. She knew Faith had a point. ~_Besides, people are going to see things how they want to see things. Carlos showed me that,_~ Kim thought. ~_Being part of a team would be good for Joey and he'd probably enjoy it, just like I enjoyed it as a kid._~

"Thanks for the advice," Kim commented.

"Anytime. If anyone knows how hard it is being a working mother its me," Faith told her. When Kim didn't make any comment or bring up another subject, Faith decided to change the topic herself. "So, have you thought about a wedding date yet or are the two of you planning on just staying engaged the rest of your lives."

"Apparently that seems to be the million dollar question lately," Kim commented, thinking about her conversation with Alex. She saw the questioning look that Faith was giving her. "It's just that Alex mentioned the other day that a lot of our co-workers were wondering when we were finally going to get married."

"I guess we all just didn't expect the engagement to last this long," Faith commented. "Of course after all the conversations I've had with Bosco, I never thought he would settle down period."

"I think most of us who knew him got that impression," Kim commented. "I know a couple of years ago if anyone had told me I would someday be engaged to him, I would have called them crazy."

Faith laughed before continuing. "You've been good for him, Kim. I'm really glad he's got someone special in his life. Someone who really cares about him." ~_Someone who can give him the family that he's always wanted_,~ she added silently. Somehow she didn't feel right about voicing that fact even to Kim.

"Yeah, that goes both ways. Maurice is the first guy whom I've been with that really respects me, well other than Bobby but that never would have worked out."

"You and Bobby Caffey had a . . ."

"It was short-lived and probably a mistake. Bobby was my best-friend and I didn't want anything to ruin that."

"I can completely understand that."

"Other than Bobby, Maurice is the only person I've ever felt that I could open up to. Talk about anything to and yet . . ." Kim paused, looking toward the three playing softball. Faith remained silent waiting to see if she would continue on her own. Kim looked away from the baseball field and back at Faith. "You know, maybe I shouldn't be telling you any of this. I mean you are his partner and you're going to have work with him. I don't want to put you in the middle."

"Kim, whether I like it or not, I am in the middle. I consider both of you my friends and I want to see you both happy. Anything you want to talk about, I'm here to listen and help you if I can."

Kim sighed. Other than Alex and Maurice, there wasn't any one else she had to confide in except the police woman. As Maurice was at the center of the doubts she was feeling it wasn't like she could tell him. Alex would listen but with her own personal feelings toward Bosco, Kim wasn't sure how well she would be able to give advice.

"I've wanted to bring up the topic of setting a date for awhile now but every time I think, this is the time, I just can't seem to be able to do it."

"Are you having second thoughts about marrying him?" Faith asked, knowing her partner would be crushed if Kim changed her mind.

"No, its not that. I'm sure I want to marry him. This past year is has been one of the happiest years of my life. I'm worried that it might not be a good time what with everything that's going on in his life. That maybe mentioning the wedding might be too much for him and I'm afraid if I push too far then I might push him away. I don't want to do that. When he broke up with me that time without an explanation, I was crushed. I knew then that somehow, against all odds, I had fallen in love with him. I guess now I'm afraid to do anything that will change what we have because I don't want to risk losing him again."

Faith let Kim's words sink in. She could hear the uncertainty in the other woman's voice. Hear the fear. Hear her partner's words as he voiced his own feelings. Different and yet at the heart of the matter the same type of feelings that his fiance was going through. She knew she had to get the two of them talking. Make them both see that what they both needed was each other.

"Kim, just tell him you're ready to talk about setting a wedding date. That's all he's waiting for."

"You're sure."

"I'm positive," Faith told her, thinking of the words Bosco had said in the squad car only a couple of days ago.

"It won't be too much for him?" Kim asked, the worry and fear still clear in her voice.

"Bosco's a lot stronger than your giving him credit for right now," Faith told her, reaching out and laying a comforting hand on Kim's forearm. She thought about the conversation she had with her partner the day before. About the dreams he had told her about. ~_I'm doing this for his own good,_~ she told herself as she came to a decision to tell Kim something she probably shouldn't.

"If Bosco find's out I told you this, he's going to very upset with me, but I'm going to anyway. Kim, right now, the thing that is stressing him out the most isn't anything to do with what's been going on in his life the last few months or pressures at work. What he's worried about the most, is the two of you. He's thought about bringing up the wedding with you but the promise he made you is holding him back. He's been my partner for seven years now, and yes he's got plenty of faults, but one of his redeeming qualities has always been his loyalty," Faith told her, the time he stood by her after the incident with Caesar coming to mind. "Bosco, made you a promise, and he'll stick to it even if its killing him inside to do so. He wants to marry you Kim, all he's waiting for is for you to give him the word and what's stressing him out the most right now, is the fact that he's worried you're having second doubts about it."

"He's admitted that to you?"

"Yes," Faith told her. "So, if you really love him. If you're sure you want to spend the rest of your life with him, then just do it. I think you'll both be a lot happier"

Before either woman had a chance to say anything else, a shout from the ball field caused them both to look in that direction.

"Heads up," Bosco yelled.

Both Kim and Faith looked up to see the baseball flying in their direction. While Faith instinctively threw her arms over her head to protect herself, Kim reflexively put her hands up to catch the ball. The flying object fell into her outstretch hands.

"Nice catch," Bosco told her.

"Sorry!" Charlie, who had hit the ball, called out.

Faith looked up to see Kim holding the ball. Kim got to her feet, and threw the ball to Bosco who had walked to the edge of the field. The throw was right on target and he easily caught it in his glove.

"You know, some help out here with the kids would be nice," Bosco told her, nodded back toward the field.

"You look like your handling things just fine," Kim told him. She nodded toward Faith. "I'm enjoying some woman talk for a change."

"Okay, but next time you're helping me out," Bosco told her, pointing at her with the hand with the glove on it as he started walking backwards toward the field.

"Fine," Kim said smiling as she sat back down.

"So, should I start thinking about looking for a new dress for a wedding any time soon?" Faith asked as Bosco got ready to throw another pitch to Charlie.

"I'll talk to him," Kim replied, looking over at Faith, a smile on his face.

"Good," Faith said, as she looked back at the ball field to see Charlie miss the pitch and the ball bounce off Joey's glove and roll toward the backstop. They could hear Bosco shouting words of encouragement and advice to both boys.

"I just thought of something else to worry about if I let Bosco pay for little league." Kim said. She didn't wait for Faith to say anything before she continued. "What if he tries out and doesn't make the team. He'll be so disappointed and I think its obvious he hasn't had a lot of chance to play baseball."

"Are you kidding? Charlie use to duck anytime a ball was thrown in his relative direction until Bosco started working with him, much to Fred's displeasure. With Bosco coaching him, Joey's a shoe-in for any team."

* * *

The beautiful weather of the morning and early afternoon had disappeared. Clouds had rolled in during the later afternoon hours. By the time Bosco and Faith had started their shift, it had looked like rain. However, the two officers had gotten lucky and the rain had held off. There luck had run out about a half hour though as a light mist had started to fall at just about the same time they had gotten this call.

"Whoa! Will you two shut up!" Bosco said, getting in between the husband and wife who's teenage daughter was currently sitting on top of the railing of the Queensborough bridge. The two had spent more time shouting at each other than trying to convince there daughter to come back over the rail. "You're not helping matters."

"This is a personal matter between my wife and I."

"Then I suggest you take it somewhere else because the middle of the bridge surrounded by police officers and the media not to mention your daughter who by the way has threatened to jump quite a few times since my partner and I arrived," Bosco told him, gesturing to the scene around them as he spoke.

The two of them both just stared at the police officer, neither sure what to say. Turning his back on them, Bosco glanced back to Faith who was standing near the disturbed teenager. She had been talking to the girl since they had arrived twenty minutes ago. From where he was standing he couldn't hear what his partner was saying though most of the teenagers loud, panicked answers made their way to him.

"You're just like my parents. Think you're always right. Think you know what it is like to be a kid these days. You haven't any clue!"

The teenage was quiet as she glared at Faith who was now speaking.

"Just get away from me! Go use your false concern on your own daughter!"

~_This isn't going well_,~ Bosco thought as he saw Faith glance in his direction. He saw the silent plea from help from her.

"Alicia, we didn't raise you to be rude to your elders. This behavior is uncalled for," the mother yelled.

~_Oh, great move. Your daughter is mere seconds from ending her life and you're worried about her manners_,~ Bosco thought, throwing a look over his shoulder at the woman.

"See," Alicia said taking one hand from the rail she was holding onto, to point at her mother. "The only time she stops yelling at my father is to yell at me. She doesn't want to listen. Parents never want to listen to their children just tell them what to do, even if they're not their own children," she added glaring at Faith.

Bosco took a deep breath and let it out slowly. He hated jumpers. Would much rather let Faith talk with them but it didn't seem like his partner was getting through to the girl. It was probably time for someone else to give it a try.

"Alicia, maybe parents don't want to listen to kids but that doesn't mean all adults are like that," Bosco called out slowly walking toward the girl. "You just need to get someones attention and you've done that. Look around and see how many people's attention you've managed to get. You want someone to listen to you, I'll do that. No judgment. No trying to tell you what you should do. Just tell me what's bothering you."

"I don't want her around!" Alicia called, pointing a finger at Faith.

"Okay. She'll leave us alone. Just you and I will talk, okay," he told her, still slowly advancing toward her.

Alicia nodded, finally gripping the railing with both hands again. She looked away from the people gathered on the bridge and looked down at the water below her. Bosco could see the fear in her eyes.

As Bosco came closer, Faith started in his direction, complying to the girl's wishes. As the two partners passed each other, Faith let her hand rest briefly on Bosco's arm, silently wishing her partner luck.

"Alicia, can I come over there? It'll be easier to talk if we're closer. You won't have to shout and the conversation can be just between you and me."

The teen nodded again. Bosco slowly walked toward her. Reaching the railing, he rested his hands on the railing. He could feel how slippery the railing was due to the light rain and realized just how precarious Alicia's position was. ~_At least I'm close enough to make a grab for her if she does slip now_,~ he thought, taking a quick glance down at the water below before looking over at the teenager. ~_She's not much older than Em_,~ Bosco thought and wondered what must be going through his partner's mind.

As hard as it was, he put concern about his partner to the back of his mind for now. He'd comfort her later, after the current situation was resolved. Right now Alicia was his concern. He needed to find a way to talk her off of the bridge railing.

"How old are you, Alicia?" Bosco asked, quietly.

"I'll be fourteen next week," she replied, her eyes focused on the dark water below. Bosco saw a shiver go through her body. For the first time, Bosco realized that the girl was dressed in jeans and a t-shirt, with nothing to protect her from the light rain.

"Your fourteenth birthday. That sounds like something to look forward to, to me."

"If my parents would remember it, maybe it would be. They haven't bothered with even a cake the last two years. This year won't be any different."

"You know, my parents use to forget my birthday from time to time when I was growing up."

"Ever forget it three years in a row."

"No, I can't say they did. When my parents forgot about it though, as much as it hurt, one of my friends seemed to always remember. It wasn't the same but it helped. Don't you have some friends that would remember."

Alicia nodded. "Ellie never forgets. She always does something to make the day special."

"And I bet Ellie is making plans for next week right now," Bosco said. "If you jump you won't get to find out what she's planning this year."

"I never wanted to jump. I just wanted to get my parents attention. All they do is argue with each other. They never pay attention to me. I thought this would get their attention but look at them, all their doing is still arguing," Alicia said looking from the water over her shoulder in the direction of her parents.

Bosco didn't bother to look. He had been around her parents enough to know what she was saying was right.

"If you never wanted to jump then how about you let help you down off that rail."

"You don't want to listen to me either," Alicia said looking back down at the water.

"No, that's not true," Bosco said quickly. "I just want you safe. Whether you jump or you just slip, its a long way down. Come down off the rail and we can stay right here an talk."

"What about all of them," Alicia said. Bosco figured she was talking about everyone who had gathered on the bridge.

"They'll stay away if I tell them to. So how about it. You come down off that railing and we'll stay right here and talk as long as you'd like," Bosco asked her.

"What's your name?"

It wasn't the reply that the police officer was expecting. He recovered from his surprise quickly and answered it though. "My friends call me, Bosco," he told her.

"Can I call you Bosco?"

"Yeah, you can. So how about it, Alicia? Will you come down from there so we can talk?" Bosco asked, slowly reaching out a hand to her.

The teenager nodded. Moving closer to her, Bosco assisted her down from the railing. As her feet hit the pavement of the bridge, he signaled to his co-workers to stay back for now. Alicia had sank down to the ground and was sitting cross-legged, her arms wrapped around herself. Bosco slipped his poncho off and kneeling down next to the teenager, slipped it over her head, before settling down on the wet pavement next to the teenager.


	14. Late Night

Faith watched as a social worker joined Alicia and her partner. She shivered and pulled the poncho more tightly around herself. The rain had yet to let up and Faith was sure the temperature had dropped a few degrees in the last half hour. If she was cold, she knew Bosco was as all he had on was his long sleeved uniform shirt, his poncho still protecting Alicia from the continuous rain.

"Maybe now we can get this thing wrapped up soon," Jackson commented as he walked toward Faith who was sitting on the hood of her squad car. "I think we'd all like to get somewhere warm."

"That's for sure," Faith commented. "Where's Blair?"

"In the RMP complaining about having to sit around here. I got sick of listening to him complain. How are the parents taking all this?"

Faith looked over to where Sgt. Christopher was still dealing with the parents. From the looks of things they were still arguing with each other. "They seem completely oblivious that their daughter has serious emotional problems. Last I knew they had gotten through blaming each other for her being out here and were arguing over house keeping issues when Christopher showed up. I was more than happy to turn them over to him. Who knows what they're arguing over now."

"Damn," Jackson commented. He looked back at the three still by the bridge railing. "Calls like these make me think about my own kids. Wonder if I'm doing a good enough job."

"I know what you mean," Faith said.

"You know, my youngest is seventeen. Won't have a conversation longer than three sentences with me anymore. I see something like this and I start wondering if its going to be my own child some cop is trying to talk off a ledge."

"It won't be, Kirk. You're a good parent. You try to talk to her. That's all we can do."

"Yeah, I guess," he replied. He watched as Bosco walked the teen over to the waiting ambulance. The social worker was heading toward the parents. "Think maybe I'll give the other two a call tomorrow. Been awhile since I talked to either one of them."

Faith reached out and patted his shoulder. She knew exactly how he felt.

The two officers fell silent. It wasn't long before Bosco was walking toward them.

"She going to be okay?" Faith asked nodding toward the ambulance.

"I don't know. There's a lot of emotional stuff she's going to have to work through and her parents definitely aren't the Cleavers," Bosco commented. "They'll keep her at Mercy for seventy-two hours but this was probably more of a cry for attention than an actual suicide attempt."

"Well at least she has a chance to work things out," Jackson commented. "Good work on this one you two," he said, standing up and heading for his own squad car.

"Guess we should go check in with Christopher," Faith suggested, looking over at Bosco.

"Yeah," Bosco said, not looking at all thrilled at the prospect. He followed Faith, his poncho draped over one arm.

"Why don't you put that thing back on," Faith suggested.

"Why? I'm completely soaked already."

Faith didn't commented seeing that he had a point. She sincerely hoped the field sergeant wasn't going to come up with things for them to do and they could head into the station so that Bosco could change into dry clothes.

"Do you need us for anything else, sergeant?" Faith asked as she approached him.

Sergeant Jason Christopher looked at Yokas and then glanced back at Boscorelli. Though he had to admit he was impressed with how the latter officer had handled the situation he wasn't about to say that. "No. Edward is running the parents over to Mercy," he replied, gesturing in the direction of 55-Edward. "I'll make sure things get wrapped up here. Why don't the two of you head back to the station so Boscorelli can get in a dry uniform and then get yourselves ninety-eight."

"Yes, sir," both Faith and Bosco replied, giving the sergeant a salute before turning and heading back to their squad.

"I'm surprised he's giving me a chance to change," Bosco muttered as they walked.

"Cool it, Boz. He might hear you," Faith said.

"So you okay?" Bosco asked his partner when they were on their way back to the station house.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be."

"Well, it just seemed like that call got to you out there. I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

"I'm fine, Boz."

"You know, that could never be Emily in that position. You and Fred do a good job with her. You pay attention to her."

"I know that."

"But your still scared it might happen," Bosco said. It was a statement not a question. He knew Faith as well as she knew him.

"Yeah, I guess I am," Faith admitted. "Comes with being a parent I guess. No matter how hard we try, we really don't have any control over choices our children make. Kids from good families end up on the wrong side of the law too. We've seen it."

"Em's a good kid and so is Charlie. You teach them the right values and they'll make the right decisions."

"I hope your right, Boz."

The two partners fell silent as they continued their drive back to Camelot.

* * *

"Hi Kim, Maurice," Mrs. Zambrano said upon opening the door later that night. "Come on in. Joey's still sleeping. I didn't want to wake him up until you got here. He was out at seven o'clock this evening."

"Guess the trip to the park wore him out," Kim commented as she stepped into her mother's house. Bosco followed her in.

"I'll just go get him," Mrs. Zambrano said. "His bag is in the living room Kim, if you want to get it."

"Okay," Kim replied.

"I'll come with to get Joey, Mrs. Zambrano. Maybe I can get him out to my car without actually waking him up," Bosco said, as he followed Kim's mother.

It didn't take them long to reach the room Joey was sleeping in. Crossing over to the bed, Bosco pulled back the blanket and gently picked the sleeping boy up. With Joey's head cradled on his shoulder, Bosco followed Mrs. Zambrano back out to where Kim was waiting in the living room. With Bosco still holding the sleeping boy, Kim slipped Joey's jacket on to him. After thanking and saying good-night to her mom, Kim and Bosco headed back out to the door.

Reaching the car, Kim climbed into the back and then Bosco handed Joey into her. Joey stirred momentarily but was soon settled next to Kim, his head resting against her. When they reached Kim's apartment, Bosco carried the sleeping boy upstairs to his room.

"Thank-you," Kim said as Bosco straightened up from laying Joey down. He turned to find her standing near the door. The two of them slipped out of the room and into the hallway before she spoke again. "Are you doing anything tomorrow?" she asked him.

"I didn't have any plans," Bosco told her.

"Jimmy is suppose to take Joey after church tomorrow, so is it okay if I come over then. We need to talk but I think we're both too tired tonight."

"Yeah, sure. I'll be home," Bosco replied, wanted to ask her what she wanted to talk about but afraid to find out at the same time. ~_This is it. She's going to tell me she doesn't want to marry me after all,_~ he thought. ~_And the real reason she doesn't want to do it tonight is in case Joey hears_.~

He leaned in to kiss her good night. "I'll let myself out," he told her, leaving her to deal with her son.

Bosco made his way out to his car. Getting in behind the wheel, he started up the car. All of the sudden he had no desire to head home. Putting the car into drive, he pulled away from the curb. He wasn't really aware of what direction he was going he just drove.

Bosco found himself going through possible reasons why Kim might call off the wedding. Things he might have done that would cause her to change he mind. ~_If I can figure out why she's changing her mind then maybe I can think of some way to get her to change her mind again._~

The doubts he had been feeling recently easily became fuel for his imagination. One by one, he thought of possibilities. Most of those possibilities he was able to talk himself out of. Ironically, the voice in his head sounded a lot like Faith's. There was one thing that he kept coming back to – the conversation he had with her following the incident at the convenience store. He knew she worried about him when he was on the job. Hell, he worried about her. ~_Is it bothering her more than what she was letting on the other day?_~ Bosco found himself wondering. He sure hoped it wasn't that because if it was then there wasn't much he could do about it. He was a cop and deep down he knew he couldn't give that up and still be happy.

When he finally pulled his car to a stop he realized he was outside of the bar his mom ran. Putting the car in park he looked at the building, debating on whether or not to go in. After a couple of minutes, he turned the key silencing the car. Opening the car door, he got out, putting his car keys into his jacket as he walked toward the front door.

There was a decent crowd in the bar at this time on a Saturday night. Quite a few of the tables were occupied. A mediocre local band was set up in one corner. Four couples were hanging out near by dancing, or at least trying to dance. One glance told Bosco that at least two of the dancers were three sheets to the wind, and if he were in a better mood would probably find their antics amusing.

The bar was about half fool, most people sitting in groups of two or three. A couple of guys were sitting alone. He spotted his mother behind the bar, chatting with one of the patrons drinking alone. He caught her eye as he headed toward the empty end of the bar. Taking a seat on the stool on the end he waited until his mother made his way over to him.

It wasn't long before Rose Boscorelli made her way over to where her son was sitting. "Bad night at work?" she asked as she set a glass of jack and coke, which was what he usually ordered when he found his way to her bar not in uniform, down in front of him.

"It wasn't too bad," Bosco replied, picking up the black swizzle stick in the drink and swirling it slowly around the glass. Other than the call at the bridge, things had been fairly quiet.

"You and Kimmy have a fight?" Rose asked. She watched as her eldest son continued to move the swizzle stick around in his drink, not looking up at her. "Maurice, something is bothering you. I'm your mother, I know these things." She paused again, waiting for an answer. When he still didn't look up she reached out and put a hand under his chin and tilted his head up to meet her eyes.

"Mom!" Bosco protested, pulling away from her. "Do you have to do that, here?" he asked, subconsciously looking around him to see if anyone was watching. To his relief, people seemed more interested in their own affairs.

"Well, if you would just talk to me," Rose told him, leaning her right elbow and placing her chin in her hand. She looked across the bar at her eldest son, waiting for him to talk to her. She knew he would eventually.

"Kim and I didn't have a fight," he told her.

"But this mood your in has to do with her, right?"

"Who says I'm in any kind of mood?"

"Maurice, this is your mother your talking to. You have as much chance of fooling me as you do that partner of yours. Should I call her? Strength in numbers you know."

"Mom," Bosco said, a hint of warning in his tone.

Rose noticed a couple of her patrons signaling to her. "I'll be right back. This isn't over," she told him, reaching out to pat his cheek, but Bosco ducked away.

Bosco watched his mother for a moment as she got drinks for a few of the customers. As she gave the first guy the drink he had ordered, Bosco looked down at the glass in front of him. Letting the swizzle stick fall to the side of the glass, he picked it up and took a drink.

He had only taken one more drink of the alcoholic beverage, when his mother was able to break away from the other patrons and rejoin him. She leaned against the bar as she looked at her eldest son.

"So what's going on between you and Kimmy? If you two didn't have a fight why didn't you bring her along. I haven't seen her in awhile."

"She didn't come because she has an eight year old who is sleeping peacefully in his bed at this time of night," Bosco told her.

"She could have brought him along. I like seeing that kid. He's cute."

"Somehow, I don't think this is the environment that Kim wants Joey in."

"Oh, its not such a bad place. I use to bring you and Mikey to work sometimes when you were kids. Remember you use to do your homework sitting behind the counter. You didn't turn out so bad because of it."

"I didn't come here to discuss the differences in parenting styles between my mother and my fiance."

The chimes above the door signaled the entrance of some more potential customers. Both mother and son glanced at the door. Bosco recognized one of the guys standing just inside the door as a drug dealer who went by the name of Viper, that he had arrested a week earlier. ~_Looks like he's out already_,~ Bosco thought, as he watched the two guys look around the bar. Viper's eyes fell on Bosco and the two glared at each other for a few moments before Viper elbowed his companion and said something to his companion. The second guy took a look in Bosco's direction before both of them retreated back out of the bar.

"Looks like you scare people off even out of your uniform," Rose commented, having watched the exchange herself, as she reached out and gave the bill of his New York Giants hat a tug downwards. She walked over to the guy closest to Bosco to close out the guy's tab.

"Is that a polite way of asking me not to show up here?"

"Of course not, Maurice," Rose replied as she made change for the guy. She paused in her conversation with her son as she gave the guy his change and said some parting words to him. As the guy got to his feet and headed for the door, she turned back to her son. "They probably weren't the type I wanted hanging around here anyway."

"That's for sure," Bosco commented.

"So, if you didn't come to discuss parenting styles why are you here?"

"You don't let anything go, do you?"

"Hazard of the job," Rose replied with a shrug.

"I got a lot on my mind."

"Yeah, that tends to be why people show up at a bar."

Bosco sighed. He had two options – leave or talk to his mother. ~_And if I really didn't want to talk to her than I never would have shown up here_,~ Bosco admitted to himself. He took another sip of his drink before he spoke again.

"Kim told me she that she wanted to talk tomorrow. I guess I'm just worried about what it is she wants to talk to me about."

"Did you do something?"

"No," Bosco answered quickly. "Why is it that people always suspect that the guy did something when a relationship goes bad?"

"Because ninety percent of the time it seems like that's the case," Rose replied, as she signaled one of her employees to take over the bar for her. Now that she got her son talking she didn't want to interrupt the conversation. "Okay, so you didn't do anything to make her mad so maybe its a good something she wants to talk about. The wedding date maybe. Lord knows its about time you two did something about that."

"Then why wouldn't she just tell me that was what she wanted to talk about."

"Because then you would have insisted that you just talk about it right then and there," Rose replied.

Bosco looked down at his drink. He couldn't deny his mother's accusation so he didn't even try.

"Just because a woman says she wants to talk, doesn't mean its a bad thing and if she wants to set apart time for it, all that means is she wants your undivided attention when you do talk."

"So you don't think Kim wants to break up with me?"

"She's been with you for over a year, Maurice. That's not a relationship you end on a whim."

"But what if it isn't a whim? What if she's been thinking about it for awhile? She's always said that she wants a stable life for Joey. Maybe after recent events she doesn't think I'm able to provide any stability for Joey. Stability? Sometimes I wonder if I even know what that is. It's definitely not a word I would use to describe my family life."

"I know," Rose said quietly. "And I'm sorry about that."

Bosco sighed. "You did the best you could, Mom."

"Did I?"

"Yes," he told her reaching out and taking her hand. "You've always been there for me when I really need you and I love you, Mom."

"I know, Maurice," she replied squeezing his hand. "You've always shown me that you love me. You have since you were a little boy. Even when I get mad at you for interfering in my life, deep down I know you're only doing it because you love me."

A silence fell between them, neither one sure what to say next. It was finally Rose that broke the silence.

"I just wish you wouldn't worry about things so much. It's not good for you."

"Guess it comes from worrying about you and Mikey for so long."

Rose lifted the hand she was still holding and kissed the back of it. What she really wanted to do was hug her son but she knew he wouldn't tolerate that.

"Rose," the other bartender called. She was holding up the phone in one hand. "Telephone for you."

"Okay, Meg," she replied, then looked at her son. "Don't you go anywhere."

As his mother headed to the phone, Bosco picked up his glass and took another drink of the beverage.


	15. The Talk

rubadubdubbs - thanks for the feed back! No Bosco hasn't seen the social worker yet but your comment gave me some new ideas. Don't really have any plans for Viper though he may pop up while Bosco is out on the streets. We'll see. This chapter isn't a real exciting chapter but its necessary for the story progression. Enjoy!

* * *

As the sound of the alarm clock broke through her sleep, Kim stretched her arms. She so didn't want to get out of her comfortable bed but she knew she was going to have to. She had to get herself and Joey ready for church as well as make something for breakfast. Thankfully, she had pack Joey's bag for his stay with his father before retiring last night.

~_Let's see if Jimmy actually keeps him the whole week this time_,~ Kim thought as she reached out to silence the alarm clock. As the room fell silent, Kim reached for her cell phone sitting next to the phone. Laying her head back down on her pillow, she switched the phone on, receiving the message that there was a voice mail waiting for her.

~_If this is Bosco canceling on me, he is going to get an earful_,~ Kim thought as she dialed the voice mail. It wasn't long before the message was playing.

"Hey, Kim," came Bosco's voice over the phone. "I figured you'd be asleep by now but hopefully you'll get this message first thing in the morning. I'm staying at my Mom's tonight so when your ready to meet give me a call and I'll pick you up. I'll see you then."

Kim hit the button to delete the message before ending the call. She flipped her cell phone closed and placed it back on the nightstand. Stretching one more time before she threw back the sheet, she wondered why her fiance had ended up at his mother's house last night. When he had left his apartment she had thought his attention was to go home. Either he had never made it that far or his mother had called him after he had left her apartment.

~_He didn't sound upset when he left that message, so its probably nothing to worry about_,~ Kim thought as she grabbed a dress suit from her closet and headed for her bathroom. She'd shower and dress first while Joey was still asleep.

Kim was just finishing pinning up her hair, when she heard footsteps. A smile came to her face when she saw Joey standing in the doorway.

"Morning, sweetie."

"Morning, mommy."

"How about we get you in the bath tub and I'll start dinner. Grandma will be here shortly to take us to church and then Daddy will pick you up."

"Why doesn't Daddy come to church with us?" Joey asked as Kim took his hand and headed down the hallway with him.

"I don't know. That's something you'll have to ask your Dad."

"Lou doesn't go to church either," Joey commented. "Everyone is suppose to go to church. Its a sin not to."

"You hear that at school?" Kim asked, as they walked into the bathroom. Kim started the water.

"Yes."

Kim sighed, trying to decide how to handle this and wondering once again if this was really the school she wanted her son in. With the water the right temperature she put in the stopper and then knelt down in front of her son.

"Joey, going to church is a personal decision that each person needs to make for themselves. Its not right for us to judge a person just because they decide not to go for whatever reason they have. Not everyone is going to share the same values and beliefs that you do, but that doesn't mean you can't still be friends with them and spend time with them."

"I never chose to go to church. You and Grandma tell me to go so I go."

"Yeah, and that's part of being a kid. Right now the adults in your life need to make decisions that are right for you while you learn how to make those decisions for yourself."

"So someday I can decide if I want to go to church or not."

"Yeah, someday."

"When?"

Kim paused. She hadn't expected the conversation to go in this direction. Needing an answer she decided to fall back on how she was raised herself.

"When your fifteen, which is quite a few years from now, so let's get this bath over with."

"Okay, Mommy."

After getting Joey settled in the tub, Kim went to his room. She got out Joey's church clothes, left them in the bathroom as she checked in on her son, and then headed for the kitchen to start breakfast.

* * *

Sunlight coming through a window woke Bosco up. Opening his eyes, he looked around, taking a moment to remember where he was at. It didn't take long for it to come back to him.

The phone call his mother had gotten was her latest boyfriend calling and saying he couldn't pick her up that night. Bosco had ended up staying at the bar with her until she closed and giving her a ride home. It had been four in the morning by the time he had pulled up in front of his Mom's house. As tired as he was, it hadn't taken Rose long to convince her oldest son to get some sleep before he headed home.

"I thought I heard you stirring," Rose commented as she walked into the living room. She held out a coffee cup to her son as he sat up on the couch.

Bosco took the cup from her. "Thanks."

"You can stay long enough for me to make you breakfast, right honey."

"Yeah, sure Mom. I was actually thinking I'd get some of those repairs I've promised to do for you done seeing as I'm out here already."

"What about, Kim."

"She won't call until later. I'll have time to get something done before that."

"I'll go start on breakfast then. Eggs and bacon, okay."

"That's fine, Ma."

Bosco leaned back against the couch and took a sip of the coffee. There were a number of projects around the place that he had told his mom he'd take care of. He had done some of them but it seemed like no matter how much work he did on the place something new got added to the list before he could complete the list.

It wasn't long before he followed his mother into the kitchen. She was at the stove cooking the eggs and bacon. Rose didn't bother to look back as he entered the room. Placing his coffee cup on the small table in the center of the room, Bosco crossed to the cupboards and got two plates out, grabbed some silverware out of the drawer and placed everything on the table. He then headed for the bread on the counter.

As he placed four slices of bread in the toaster, Bosco finally spoke up. "So why did Steve cancel on you last night?" Bosco asked, not sure he really wanted to know.

"Steve?" Angela asked, sounding a bit confused by the question. "I haven't seen Steve in the last six months. He dumped me for a younger woman."

"I'm sorry, Ma," Bosco said, trying to sound sincere when actually he was just glad the guy was out of her life. After Bosco had beaten Skaggett for hitting his Mom, the two had still continued to see each other, though from what he had seen, the jag off hadn't hit her again. Any time he had brought up her leaving Skaggett though, his mother had told him in no uncertain terms to mind his own business.

"No your not," Rose replied. "You're glad he's out of my life."

"He wasn't any good for you, Ma."

"Since I've been with, Rick, I'm starting to see your point. Rick is so different from the other guys I've been with."

~_Yeah, sure he is. So different that she hasn't even mentioned him to me.~_

"So, why did Rick cancel on you?" Bosco said, keeping his thoughts to himself.

"His daughter went into labor he was at the hospital with her. He called me a little while ago to tell me he's now got a beautiful little granddaughter."

"Good for him."

Mother and son fell silent, Rose turning her attention back to the eggs and bacon while Bosco silently watched the toaster. When the bread popped up he placed the bread on a small plate and turned back to the table. It wasn't long before Rose was putting eggs and bacon on the two plates that Bosco had gotten out earlier.

"Rick wants to meet you," Rose commented as the two sat across from each other.

"I don't think that's a good idea, Ma."

"You'll like him, Maurice."

"Ma, how many times have you told me to stay out of your personal life the last couple of years."

"So now you're finally going to listen to me," Rose countered. "Really Maurice, Rick is different. I think you'd like him. He retired from the highway patrol last year."

"There are bad cops, Ma."

"Maurice!"

* * *

As Jimmy pulled the car up to the curb behind Bosco's mustang, Kimmy spotted her fiance out front of his mother's house. Bosco turned from the shutter he was fixing, and glanced in their direction. Kim hadn't called and told him that Jimmy was dropping her off.

~_Man he looks good without a shirt_,~ Kim thought as Jimmy put the car in park. She heard the back door open behind her.

"Joey, be careful," Kimmy said, glancing over her shoulder as her son got out of the car.

Joey didn't answer as he hurried down the sidewalk toward the gate. Seeing Joey, Bosco put down the hammer he had in his hand and started toward him.

"Hi, Lou!" Joey called coming through the gate and into the yard. Bosco met the boy half way across the yard and picked him up as Joey threw his arms around Bosco's neck.

"Lou?" Jimmy asked as he and Kim got out of the car.

"Joey has to have something to call him," Kim responded.

"Guess I should just be glad Joey isn't calling him Dad."

"Jimmy, you told me you wouldn't start anything," Kim said as she approached the gate to her fiance's mother's house.

Jimmy didn't say anything else as he followed his ex-wife.

"Hi Kim," Bosco said, as he reached them Joey still in his arms. He leaned close and kissed her. "Why didn't you call?"

"I was going to, but Jimmy offered me a lift and Joey really wanted to see you. I didn't think you'd mind if I dropped in."

"Of course not. My Mom will actually be happy to see you," he told her nodding toward the house.

"Well Joey, you got to say hi, so what do you say you and I go get lunch," Jimmy said, wanting to get going.

"Okay," Joey said, giving Bosco another hug.

"I'll see you later," Bosco told the little boy, hugging him back before putting him on the ground.

Joey took his Dad's hand and the two of them headed back to Jimmy's car. Kimmy watched them, until her ex-husband had buckled Joey in the back seat and gotten behind the wheel himself before looking over at Bosco.

"Let me just clean this stuff up," he told her, nodding in the direction of the tools he had out. "My mom's in the house if you want to head inside. I'll just be a few minutes."

"Okay," Kim replied.

She watched her fiance as he headed back toward the window. She watched as Bosco grabbed his t-shirt and pulled it on over his head before she started up the front walk. Reaching the front door, she pushed it open and walked tentatively into the house.

"Hello," she called out. She had been at Bosco's mother's a number of times and got along well with Rose.

"Kimmy, is that you," Rose replied. The older woman soon appeared in the hallway. Seeing Kim just inside the front door she hurried to her, throwing her arms around her in a hug. "It's good to see you. I was just telling Maurice last night that its been awhile."

"Things have been busy," Kim told her.

"Well, come in and sit down for a few minutes," Rose told her, putting an arm around her and leading her toward the living room. Reaching the living room, Rose quickly moved the basket of clothes she had been getting ready to fold and motioned for Kim to have a seat on the couch. "So, how's Joey?" Rose asked sitting down next to her.

The two women chatted easily as they waited for Bosco to make an appearance. Rose was telling Kim about Rick when she heard footsteps. Looking up, she saw Bosco in the doorway.

Bosco waited for his mother to quit talking before speaking up. "I've got the shutters and the porch railing fix, Ma," Bosco told her. I'll come over soon and paint the porch for you before the weather starts getting hot."

"That's fine. There's no hurry."

Bosco looked from his mother to his fiance. "I'm ready whenever you are," he told her.

"I'm ready," Kim told him. She looked over at Rose. "It was nice seeing you. We'll have to get together again soon."

"Yes, we will. Perhaps you two can come over for dinner some evening that your off. When is the next day the two of you are both off?"

"Thursday, I think," Kim replied, looking to Bosco for confirmation. Bosco nodded.

"Then how about the two of you coming here for dinner?"

Kim looked at Bosco again. "It's up to you," he told her, answering her silent question.

"Dinner on Thursday sounds good," Kim replied, looking back to Rose.

"Wonderful," Rose replied, happily. "Well, I better let you kids get going. It was good to see you, Kimmy. I look forward to catching up more on Thursday," Rose said as both women got to their feet.

Rose gave Kim a quick hug and then crossed over to her son. "Keep in touch," she told him, kissing his cheek.

"I will, Ma," he promised her.

Kim and Bosco then headed out tot the car leaving a very happy Rose behind them.

* * *

It was a beautiful spring day for enjoying a walk in Central Park and that's just what Bosco and Kim ended up doing. They were walking slowly down the path toward Bow Bridge, hand-in-hand, fingers intertwined. With her left hand in his, Bosco had caught a glimpse of the diamond ring sparkling on his fiance's ring finger.

So far, the two of them hadn't said much as each was enjoying just being with the other. More than once though, Bosco had thought of bringing up the subject of what had really brought them here. Kim had said she wanted to talk and only fear of what it was she wanted to talk about was keeping Bosco from asking.

"The park is so beautiful in the spring," Kim commented, breaking the silence between the couple. "It's pretty anytime of year, but I've always been partial to the spring. When I was a little girl I use to fantasize about getting married in the park. Of course, the exact location tended to change from time to time but whenever I saw myself getting married it was always in the park." Kim paused, looking over at Bosco. "What do you think about having a wedding in the park?"

"I've never really thought about it really," Bosco replied. "I don't think guys tend to think about their wedding days as much as women do."

"Well, maybe its time you do start thinking about it. I mean its kind of hard to plan a wedding without thinking about it."

They had just about reached the bridge but Bosco stopped in mid-stride, turning to Kim. "You mean that's what all this is about? You wanted to talk so we can set a date and make plans."

"Yes," Kim replied. "What did you think I wanted to talk about."

"It doesn't matter," Bosco told her, as he swept her up in his arms and twirled her around, relief flooding through him.

"Maurice, put me down. People are looking," Kim said, noticing several people having stopped what they were doing and watching the two of them.

"So," he replied, even as he put her back on the ground.

"Let's continue our walk," Kim said, taking hold of his hand again. She wanted to get the curious eyes off of her. Without protest, Bosco followed her as she lead the way up onto the bridge. "So, what do you think of doing the ceremony here in the park, I mean if we can afford it? I haven't looked into details of doing something like that yet."

"If a wedding in Central Park is what you want, then that's exactly what you'll get," Bosco told her. "I'll find a way to pay for it."

Kim let go of his hand and slipped her hand around his waist. Soon after she felt his hand on her right arm, holding her close as they walked slowly over the bridge.

"Is getting my way on things going to be this easy on everything," Kim asked.

"For the most part," Bosco told her. "I'm more than willing to help with the planning and offer ideas if you want them but I want you to be happy. I'll be happy with whatever you want except for one thing – I'm not wearing a tuxedo. I'm wearing my dress uniform and that isn't open to debate."

"I can live with that, just don't expect me to wear my dress uniform," Kim told him.

The two continued their stroll as they discussed details for the upcoming wedding.


	16. Surprise Visitor

cmahass - thanks for the review. Glad to hear you're enjoying the story.

* * *

Bosco walked into the locker room of the 55 station house at his usual rush on Monday afternoon. Most of his co-workers were already present getting ready for their shift. Reaching his locker he pulled it open even as he addressed his co-worker nearby.

"Hey Davis, keep the 20th of June free," Bosco said as he started changing into his uniform.

"Does that mean the two of you have finally set a date?" Davis asked. He had agreed to be Bosco's best man back when his co-worker had first proposed.

"Yes it does," Bosco replied.

Davis gave him a friendly slap on the back. "It's about time, man. I was starting to think you two would never actually go through with it."

"I'm still having trouble with the concept that Kim actually said yes in the first place," Sully interjected into the conversation.

"Well they do say there is someone out there for everyone, Sul. You and Tatiana for example," Davis commented, leaving the statement at that.

"How did this end up getting back to my personal life," Sully commented, slamming his locker door shut and heading for the exit.

Davis watched his partner leave with a smile on his face. As the door shut behind Sully he turned back to Bosco. "So do I have to worry about getting a tux or what?"

"Nah, I figure you and I can wear dress uniforms. It's just going to be you, Alex, Joey and someone to walk with Joey in the wedding party."

"You don't have a flower girl yet?"

"Well, we're going more for a junior bridesmaid more than a flower girl," Bosco told him, thinking of what he and Kim and discussed yesterday evening. "We haven't asked them yet but I'm sure its going to work out."

"Sounds good," Ty said, glad to not have to go tuxedo hunting. "You need help with anything let me know. Meanwhile, I'll start planning your bachelor party," Ty said, with a grin as he closed his locker.

"Yeah, just don't plan anything that's going to get me in trouble and not on the night before. I already promised Kim I wouldn't be hung over the day of the wedding."

"Got it. Wouldn't want to anger the bride to be," Ty commented as he headed for the door, a mischievous grin on his face.

Bosco finished changing into his uniform. He was putting on the belt when Faith spoke up.

"It's about time the two of you started talking to each other and making plans. I thought I was going to have to sit you both down and make you talk to each other," Faith told him as she leaned on the locker a couple down from him.

"So I take it Kim called you last night," Bosco commented.

"Yeah, she was excited and wanted to run some ideas by me, seeing as a certain fiance wasn't being two helpful."

"I helped her decide on a location within the park for the ceremony."

"Yeah, she told me about that, too. I've got to say, throwing a dart at a dartboard with pictures of the locations on it was a bit more imaginative than a plain old coin toss."

"Hey, it really didn't matter to me!" Bosco said, holding his hand up defensively.

"Roll call," came the call from the sergeant who put her head into the locker room.

"Don't worry," Faith told her partner, resting her hand on his shoulder as they headed out of the locker room. "I told her asking the groom to help make decisions about a wedding is always a bad idea. The guy is always more focused on the night following the reception anyway so its better just to tell them what you need help with. I offered to help her with planning and preparations so your off the hook on most of that stuff."

"Thanks for helping out," Bosco told her.

"No problem. It'll be fun. She did say there was something you wanted to discuss with me."

"Yeah. It'll wait until after roll call," Bosco said as he opened the door to the room. He held it open for Faith and then went in himself. Ten minutes later the officers of 55's third watch were filing back out of the room, getting ready to head out to their patrols. Yokas and Bosco got their radios and headed out to their RMP.

"So, Kim and I were wondering how you'd feel about Emily being in the wedding," Bosco asked as the two officers followed Ty and Sully out the door and down the steps. "She's probably a little too old to want to be a flower girl, but she could be like a junior. bridesmaid and we could still pair her and Joey up."

"I think she'd love it, I'm just not sure how I'd come up with money for her dress," Faith commented as they reached their squad.

"Don't worry about the dress or the shoes. I can cover it," Bosco told her as he opened the back driver's side door to search the car.

"You sure?"

"Yeah. So what do you think?"

"I think you should ask Emily if she wants to be in the wedding," Faith said as she searched the passenger side of the squad. "Somehow, I doubt she'll say no."

The two officers finished searching the squad before heading out on patrol.

* * *

"You need to relax, Boz. Worrying about it is not going to help you at all," Faith told her partner as they headed from the locker room to the roll call room at the start of their Wednesday shift. She had already witnessed her partner take three tries to open the lock on his locker, had to button his uniform shirt for him because he couldn't get it right and drop his duty belt while trying to put it on.

"Easy for you to say. You don't have a meeting with a social worker in less than twenty hours," Bosco told her pulling open the door for her.

"I told you just be yourself," Faith said walking into the room. "They just want you to answer a few questions. Can't be any worse than going through an IAB interview, right?"

"I'm not so sure," Bosco replied.

The two partners made their way to empty desks in the crowded room. As Bosco went to sit down in the desk, he knocked it over instead. The clatter it made as it fell to the ground attracted everyone's attention. Avoiding eye contact with his co-workers, Bosco retrieved the desk from the ground and set it up straight.

"As you were on time you still had to find a way to make an entrance, hey Bosco," one of the officers called out as Bosco sank down into the desk.

Even if he had a witty remark to toss back he wouldn't have had a chance to say it as the door at the front of the room opened and Sgt. Christopher walked into the room.

"Okay, all of you listen up," Christopher said taking his place at the podium. "There's been a string of robberies today. Two convenience stores were hit during the first watch over in the 56th precinct. Both stores hit by two guys, both wearing black ski masks, jeans, white t-shirt and leather jackets. During second watch, three more convenience stores were hit in our precinct. Two of these robberies occurred within five minutes of each other on opposite ends of the precinct. Store owners at both places gave the same description leaving detectives to think we're dealing with at least four people working together. There's no reason to think these guys will stop at five stores so keep your eyes open out there, especially in the areas around convenience stores."

Christopher went over a few more things before calling out Davis name.

"Yes, sir," Ty replied.

"Martin called out sick today so you're going to be my driver. Sullivan your going solo today."

As both Davis and Sullivan acknowledge the orders, Christopher turned from the podium and headed out of the room.

"Oh, joy," Davis commented as the officers of the third watch started getting to their feet. "It's going to be a long shift."

"Yeah, I'm just glad its you and not me," Sullivan commented as they headed for radio check-out.

"I just don't know why he keeps picking me," Davis commented.

"You must be doing something he likes, Davis," Faith replied.

"Yeah. At least I'm safe from ever having to be his driver. I think Christopher would drive the car himself before he had me drive," Bosco piped in, getting agreement from his fellow officers.

"Boscorelli, you've got a visitor," Swersky called from the desk.

"I'll get you a radio," Faith told him as her partner headed toward the desk.

Bosco nodded. Reaching the desk, Swersky pointed toward some chairs on the side of room. A teenager got to her feet as Bosco walked toward her. The officer recognized the teenager as the one he had talked down off the railing of the Queensborough bridge a few days ago.

"Hi," Alicia said timidly as the two stopped not far from each other. "I just wanted to stop by and thank-you for Saturday night."

"You're welcome, but I was just doing my job."

"I thought cops were suppose to arrest the bad guys."

"We do that too, but the jobs mostly about helping people in trouble, whatever that trouble might be." Bosco paused, trying to figure out how he could tactfully find out what he really wanted to know, which was had her home situation changed at all. "So, you're back home now?"

"Sort of," Alicia answered. "I was released from the hospital this morning but I'm going to stay with my aunt and cousin for now, while my parents work on their own problems," she said, waving a hand toward a woman and a boy a few years older than Alicia, who were still sitting in the chairs. "We're all going to go to counseling both separately and together so hopefully things will get worked out."

"I hope so too," Bosco told her, relieved that the situation wasn't going to go right back to how it was before. This time may have just been a cry for attention but the next time might be more serious.

"I should go. Aunt Mags is taking me out for dinner for my birthday. We've still got to pick Ellie up," Alicia said.

"That sounds like fun. Happy Birthday."

"I get to celebrate it because of you," Alicia told him, taking a step forward and standing on tip toes gave the surprised officer a hug. "That's the best present I'm going to get this year."

"You're welcome," Bosco told her giving the teen a awkward half-hug before letting her go.

Alicia took a step back and Bosco realized they had been joined by the young girl's aunt.

"You ready to go, sweetie," Margaret Fields asked her niece. Alicia nodded. Margaret turned to Bosco. "Thanks for all you did officer," she told him, putting as she put an arm around Alicia's shoulders and turned her toward the door.

Bosco nodded to her as he watched the three of them leave the police station. Glancing toward the desk he found that Lt. Swersky had been watching the exchange.

"Now that's not something we see everyday. Usually when the public comes in here about you its because of some complaint," Swersky told him.

"Hey, even I can't screw up all the time," Bosco told him, as he headed over to where Faith was waiting for him.

* * *

As Bosco pulled the RMP to a stop outside of the convenience store behind Sully's squad, he saw that the medics were already on scene. A quick glance told him it was Kim's rig. Getting out of the car, Bosco and Yokas saw Sully standing near the store entrance talking with a Hispanic guy in his mid-forties.

"What you got?" Bosco asked, as he approached the older officer.

Sully said something to the guy standing near him and took a couple steps in Bosco and Faith's direction. Keeping his voice low, he addressed them. "Attempted robbery. Apparently our "leather jacket bandits" tried to strike again. Got more than they bargained for this time though. The store owner here," Sully said, with a nod toward the guy he had been standing with, "said that two guys in jeans, white shirt, leather jacket and ski masks came in the store. Walked right up the counter, pulled a gun and demanded the money. Store owner started to comply, pulled a gun of his own from under the counter, and shot the guy holding the gun. The other suspect ran."

"The guy he shot still alive?" Yokas asked.

"Not sure. Medics just got here before you did and headed inside. The guy didn't look to be breathing to me."

"Need us to do anything?"

"Actually, could you and Bosco go in and see if you can get a statement from a customer still in the store. Her daughter had an asthma attack during on the commotion. I'm sure the medics are in there with her too."

"Yeah, sure," Faith replied. As Sully turned back to the store owner, Faith headed for the store with Bosco close behind.

It didn't take her long to spot the mother and daughter Sully had mentioned. Kim was with them taking care of the little girl. As Faith headed toward them, Bosco headed toward where Doc was standing up from checking over the robbery suspect.

"I take it he didn't make it," Bosco said.

The paramedic glanced at him. "No. He didn't have a chance. Looks like the bullet hit the heart, he bleed out before we probably even got the call," Doc told him before putting in a call for a coroner.

Bosco glanced down at the suspect. The ski masked had been removed and was now laying next to the guy. As Bosco looked at the guy he had a feeling he had seen the guy before. It wasn't long before he realized where it was he had seen him.

He stepped away from the body and headed toward his partner. He stood by while Faith finished interviewing the lady. When she was done, the mother picked the little girl up and headed out of the store with Kim and Doc. Faith came to stand next to Bosco.

"She pretty much said the same thing as the store owner did," Faith told him flipping her notebook closed. "He didn't make it?"

"No, but I've seen the guy before. He was with Viper the other night at my mother's bar."

"You think Viper is the other suspect."

"I don't know, but I think its a possibility."

"Let's see if a detective is on scene yet."

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Bosco was pulling the RMP up to the curb of the corner where Viper and some of his pals normally hung out. After a quick conversation with Jelly at the scene, the detective had told Bosco and Faith to go see if they could locate Viper and bring him in for questioning. As they got out of the squad, they saw they were in luck. Some of the guys had scattered the moment they had seen the squad car. Viper wasn't one of them.

"Hey guys," Bosco said walking toward the men hanging out. "Are we interrupting anything?"

There were murmurs throughout the guys as all of them managed to look anywhere other than at the officers. Bosco noted that Viper was wearing jeans and a zipped up leather jacket. ~Bet there's a white t-shirt underneath that jacket he though.~

"There was a robbery that just took place not long ago. Any of you know anything about that."

"We've just been hanging out here," one of the guys replied.

Bosco nodded, looking from the guy who had spoken and back to Viper. "What about you Viper?"

"Like Snake said, just hanging out," Viper answered, not moving from his position of leaning against the wall.

"Uh huh. Funny, one of your pals was involved in it. Got himself shot in the process."

Viper shrugged not revealing any emotion at the announcement.

"Who was the guy I saw with you the other night."

Viper just shrugged again.

"That's fine, you don't need to talk to me," Bosco told him. "Turn around and put your hands on the wall."

"Why?"

"Because your under arrest," Faith told him. "Now do as he says."

"I'm telling you, I've been here," Viper said, even as he turned around and put his hands on the wall.

"Great, tell the detectives that and you shouldn't have to waste too much of your time down at the station," Bosco told him, stepping in close to start patting the guy down. He pulled out a baggy of white powder out of Viper's jacket pocket. "Or not. Somehow I think this stuff might just cause you some problems," he replied, as he handed the bag back to Faith.

Viper made a move to run, but Bosco grabbed his arm. "Up against the wall," Bosco said, evening as he pushed the guy in that direction. The officer twisted the arm he had a hold of behind the suspects back as he pinned him against the wall. With his other hand, Bosco reached for his handcuffs. As he handcuffed Viper, he started reading him his rights.


	17. Interference

AN: Sorry this update took so long. Hope everyone enjoys it!

* * *

Bosco sat out front of social worker Holice Parker's office. He had arrived ten minutes early for the meeting with her. Glancing at the clock he saw that it was now five minutes after ten o'clock. He glanced again at the office door, silently willing someone to come out of the room, as he nervously rubbed the palms of his hands on the slacks he was wearing.

~_Just be yourself_.~

His partner's words kept echoing in his mind. He knew she was right but he was still nervous. Worried that if he made a bad impression on the social worker it would have a negative effect on Kim getting sole custody of Joey back.

~_I haven't been this nervous since waiting to see the captain after getting caught on tape having sex with his daughter_,~ Bosco thought.

"Officer Boscorelli."

The voice broke through his thoughts. He looked in that direction to see a woman now standing in the doorway of the office. As he got to his feet, he had the feeling that he had seen the lady before but couldn't quite place her.

"Yes."

"I'm Holice Parker. Won't you come in," she said, making a sweeping gesture toward the inside of her office with one hand. Bosco walked past her and into her office. "I'm sorry to keep you waiting. I was finishing a phone call," she told him as she followed him into the office, pulling the door shut behind her.

"No problem," Bosco replied.

"Have a seat," Holice said as she walked around her desk to her own chair. Bosco did as he was told without a word. "At least the conditions are better than our last meeting," she said easily as she sat down in her chair across from the police officer. Upon seeing the officer's confused look, she continued. "Saturday night on the Queensborough bridge."

The words triggered Bosco memory and he realized why she had looked familiar. Holice Parker was the social worker that had come out to talk to Alicia and her family. "Right," Bosco said. "I didn't recognize you at first."

"Understandable. You seemed to be quite focused on doing your job that night," Holice commented. She paused but when Bosco didn't speak she continued herself. "Was Alicia able to get a hold of you. She had told me she wanted to thank-you in person so I told her what precinct you worked for."

"Yeah. She stopped by the station house yesterday."

"You made quite an impression on that girl. She told me you were the first adult in her life who actually seemed interested in listening to what she had to say."

"I was just doing my job," Bosco replied with a shrug.

Holice nodded, a slight smile on her face. She could tell the police officer wasn't interested in pursuing the current line of conversation. She decided to put and end to it and get to the reason for this meeting. "As I mentioned before, the reason I asked you here is that I've got some questions for you concerning your relationship with Kim Zambrano."

Bosco nodded. "I'm assuming this is because of the custody hearing. That my relationship with Kim could possibly effect that outcome of her trial."

"Yes in a way that is a fair assessment of what this is about. Technically, as you and Ms. Zambrano are not currently living together, a custody hearing would not take the current relationship into account. The hearing is technically about which parent is capable of providing the best care for the child and what's in the child's best interest. Its not the court's position to necessarily be making that decision based on who the parent's are seeing in their personal lives as that isn't always a constant factor."

"Then why this meeting?"

"Because of the protest made by Mr. Doherty during the hearing last year. The judge dismissed that protest in that hearing. You and Mrs. Zambrano are still together, however. Is it fair to say that you've been a constant presence in Joey's life during that time?"

Bosco nodded and Holice continued.

"Mr. Doherty's lawyer has already indicated that they wish to bring the relationship between you and Ms. Zamabrano into consideration during the hearing despite the previous dismissal. The judge has asked me to make a determination if there is sufficient cause to allow that to happen. That's all this meeting is about. If you wish, we can end this right here and everything will be settled during the scheduled hearing. Or, you can answer the questions I have for you now, so I can make the decision I've been asked to make. The choice is yours. Do you wish to continue?"

Bosco contemplated the choice, while silently cursing Jimmy. Leave it to Jimmy to want to keep causing him and Kim grief. Despite the fact that it had been him who had cheated on Kim, he still didn't want to let her go. To give her a chance to be happy.

Bosco knew that facing Jimmy in the court room could get ugly and Joey would be there to witness it. If there was any chance that he could spare the kid that, then he knew he had to take it.

"Ask your questions," Bosco told her.

Holice nodded. She reached for a file she had placed on her desk earlier. Opening it, she took out the sheet of questions she had prepared and pulled a legal pad closer to take notes. Picking up a pen, she asked the first question on the list.

* * *

"I can't believe he is doing this," Kim said as she slammed the cupboard door shut, and put the two glasses she had gotten out down forcefully on the counter. Off to the side, Bosco let out a sigh of relief when neither of them broke. "After some of the women he's dated, he's got some nerve using our relationship as a way of keeping Joey from me," she said. The situation was making her more determined to win the upcoming custody hearing.

"The social worker even asked me about the incident at your Mom's when I wouldn't let him take Joey, so he must have mentioned it."

"I bet he didn't mention the fact that he punched you that night, though," Kim commented, grabbing a jug of ice tea out of the refrigerator.

"Probably not," Bosco said. "And I didn't either," he added. Kim looked over at him and he saw the surprise on her face. "I'm not going to play his game. He's trying to win by making me look like the bad guy. I bring up him hitting me and I'm doing the same thing. Jimmy's going to have to try harder than that."

"I just don't understand it. He doesn't even keep Joey on the day's he's suppose to have him," Kim said, as she handed Bosco one of the glasses of tea. "Why does he insist on fighting me on this."

"Control. He wants to feel like he's got control of the situation."

"If he'd actually show some kind of semblance of being a responsible father, then maybe he would have some control in how his son is brought up."

Bosco took a drink of the tea and didn't make a comment. He shared Kim's opinion about what kind of father Jimmy made, and he knew she knew how he felt. Bosco didn't feel the need to voice his agreement.

"What kind of recommendation do you think the social worker is going to give the judge?" Kim asked. Bosco could hear the fear in her voice. He knew what this upcoming trial meant to her. Knew how much she wanted sole custody of her son. To be able to feel like she could raise Joey the way he should be. Protect him. Give him the stable home life that she felt her son needed.

"I don't know, Kim," Bosco said softly, not able to lie to her even to make her feel better.

He had followed Faith's advise. He had been himself. Given answers that he truly believed in and not what he thought the social worker would want to hear. It was up to Holice Parker to decide what those answers meant in the context of this hearing.

One question in particular kept playing through his mind. They had been discussing the incident at Kim's mother's house and Ms. Parker had asked him if put in the same situation would he make the same decision.

_"Yes. Given the situation at hand, I didn't think that going with Jimmy that night was in Joey's best interests. I did what I felt I had to do to keep Joey safe and I would make that same decision again without hesitation."_

_ "So you felt that Mr. Doherty would endanger his son."_

_ "Not intentionally, no, but when you've been drinking you don't always make the best decisions."_

Bosco wasn't sure how those answers would effect her decision. After all, Jimmy was _Joey's father. ~_Do I really have any right at all to say when or if Jimmy should be able to have Joey?~ Bosco questioned. Memories of his own drunk father climbing through his bedroom window in the night came to mind and Bosco knew that for him, there was no other choice in the situation. No matter his own feelings about Jimmy, those were not the kind of memories he wanted Joey to have of his father.

"Are you alright?"

Kim's question broke through his thoughts. Bosco looked over at her to see a look of concern on her face.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Just thinking things over."

Kim nodded, excepting the answer without pressing for a explanation. She glanced over at the clock on the microwave.

"We should probably head to Joey's school to pick him up," she said, finishing off the last of her ice tea and placing the glass in the sink.

With Jimmy working this evening and Kim off, Kim was going to keep Joey for the evening and his father would pick him up when he got off of work. It gave Kim more time with her son as well as freed up an evening for her own mother.

Bosco and Kim left her apartment and drove over to Joey's school. Bosco found a place to park across from the school while they waited for the school to dismiss the kids. Leaving Bosco in the car, Kim got out and crossed over to the front steps of the school where other parents had gathered. It wasn't long before the kids started coming down the front steps of the school. Kim scanned the sea of kids, looking for her son. It wasn't long before she spotted him. Seeing her, he quickly headed in her direction.

"Mommy, see what I got on my spelling test!" the little boy said excitedly as he came up to her, waving a piece of paper in the air. Kim spotted the gold star on the top of the paper and knew without seeing the actual score that her son had managed an A.

"That's great sweetheart!" she said, enveloping her son in a hug.

"Where's Lou?" Joey asked, pulling away after the hug. Kim had told him that they were going to be having dinner with Bosco and his mother and the little boy had been looking forward to it.

"Waiting for us in the car," she replied, pointing to Bosco's mustang parked across the street.

Taking a hold of his mother's hand, Joey started leading her down the steps. Kim wasn't sure if it was the idea of dinner at Rose's house that had him excited or the thought of being able to show off his gold star to more people.

Kim knew her future mother-in-law absolutely adored Joey and Joey enjoyed spending time with her as well. As she walked Joey across the street to where Bosco was waiting, Kim remembered her hesitation at bringing Joey around Rose at first. She hadn't been sure Rose Boscorelli was the type of person that she wanted Joey exposed to. Now, she knew she didn't have anything to worry about. The more colorful parts of her life, Rose kept to herself when she was around Joey.

~_We're definitely not going to be the Brady Bunch but at least I've found people who are going to love my son just like he was their own kin,_~ Kim thought as she opened the car door so Joey could get in. He did so, managing to show Bosco the spelling test at the same time.


	18. Happy Endings Not Just For Fairy Tales

AN: Well, here's the last chapter. Hope you like the ending and thanks to all those who have kept up with this story while it was being read. I had fun writing it and I hope you enjoyed reading it!

* * *

The movie they had been watching came to an end. Kim leaned forward and gathered the glasses and bowl, which had once held popcorn, off of the coffee table. As she got to her feet, she glanced down at her son, who had fallen asleep, his head resting on Bosco's leg.

"I guess I should probably move him to his bed," Kim commented.

Bosco glanced down at his watch. "Jimmy should be here in about an hour for him. There's no reason to disturb him twice."

"So you plan on being here when Jimmy gets here," Kim said as she entered the kitchen. She walked over to the sink and placed the glasses on bowl into it.

"Is there a reason I shouldn't be?"

"No, its fine," Kim said. As soon as she said it, she realized that what she had said didn't sound right. "I guess I'm just worried about something happening."

"I promise to be on my best behavior," Bosco told her.

"It's not you I'm worried about," Kim said, as she headed back to the couch. She sat back down, picking up the remote to the TV as she did so.

"He's going to have to get use to seeing me here at some point, Kim. We're getting married. It's not like I'm going anywhere."

"I know," she said, reaching over her son to take a hold of Bosco's hand. "And I appreciate the fact that you're always here for both me and Joey. I just wish Jimmy didn't cause so much trouble for you."

"I'm not worried about, Jimmy. I can deal with him," Bosco told her.

"I'm sure you can."

The two of them fell silent as Kim flipped through the TV channels. She finally stopped on a channel showing the late night news. Placing the remote on the coffee table, she folded her feet up underneath her, and leaned back.

"You sure you don't mind my mother taking care of the reception? I don't want you to feel pressured into it or anything."

Rose Boscorelli had sprung the idea on the two of them during dinner earlier that evening. She had offered to plan and take care of the wedding reception. Had suggested the reception be held at the private room at her bar. Bosco had played it safe, not wanting to appear to be taking sides when the situation involved his mother and his fiance, and had told Kim it was her decision. Afterward, he had started to think that those words may have pressured Kim to agree to it. That maybe she hadn't wanted to say no but was afraid that Rose would be upset if she did so. The fact that he hadn't given her any support may have reinforced that.

"No, I don't mind at all," Kim said. "I think its a sweet gesture. I know she just wants to feel like she's apart of her son's wedding. It's a relief actually. It'll be nice to let someone else take control of the reception and take a little of the stress away."

Bosco looked over at his fiance, trying to read her face. He could read the genuine relief there in her face. See that she was happy to have her mother-in-law involved in the wedding plans.

"Good. I know its going to make her very happy but I want you to be happy too."

Kim reached over the form of her sleeping son, and reached for Bosco's hand. "I am happy. I'm going to be marrying a man I love and who loves me and my son. What more could anyone ask for."

Bosco moved her hand up to his lips and gently kissed the back of her hand. The two of them fell silent, both watching the TV and both enjoying each others company.

Around eleven-thirty, there was a knock on the door. Getting to her feet, Kim headed for the door. She glanced quickly through the peephole, and then undid the locks and opened the door, to let Jimmy in.

"Hey Joey," Bosco said, gently shaking the boy awake. "Your dad is here," he told Joey when he was looking sleepily up at him.

Joey slowly sat up, rubbing his eyes. Bosco grabbed Joey's jacket off the back of the couch and helped the boy into it. He could hear Kim and Jimmy talking softly by the front door but couldn't make out the words. He zipped up Joey's jacket and got to his feet. Taking Joey's hand he walked to the front door with him.

"What are you doing here?" Jimmy asked, looking at Bosco.

"Spending time with my fiance. I thought that was pretty obvious."

"Funny, it looked to me like you were trying to move in on someone else's territory."

"Look, Jimmy, this isn't a competition between us. It never has been and if you feel threatened by me, then I'm sorry but I'm not going anywhere. No matter what tactics you want to try, you haven't scared me yet, and you're not going to. The quicker you accept that the happier everyone is going to be."

"We'll see," Jimmy told him. He looked away from Bosco and down at his son. "You ready, Joey?"

"Yes, Daddy," Joey replied. He let go of Bosco's hand and took a couple steps toward his mom. Kim knelt down, and gave Joey a hug and a kiss good-bye. Joey then turned back to Bosco. "Bye Lou," he said holding his arms out to him.

Bosco reached down and picked the little boy up and hugged him close. "Bye Joey. Be good and I'll see you soon, okay."

Joey nodded. Bosco put him down and then taking Joey's hand, Jimmy turned and let himself out of his ex-wife's apartment.

Alone, Kim turned to Bosco.

"Are you staying?"

"Unless you want me to go."

"I never want you to go," Kim told him, stepping close to him and wrapping her arms around him. If she had her way, it would be quite awhile before the two of them actually went to sleep.

* * *

_About a month later:_

As he walked with Faith to the roll call room, Bosco stifled a yawn.

"Late night?" his partner asked.

"Yeah. Kim hasn't been sleeping well the last couple of nights. She hasn't heard an outcome for the custody hearing and she's been worried. I'm not sleeping because I'm worried about her."

"Not such a tough guy after all, huh?" Faith said teasingly, elbowing her partner in the ribs.

"Funny," Bosco told her, as the two of them walked into the roll call room. Christopher was just walking up to the podium so the two officers got quiet and found empty seats.

Twenty minutes later, they were walking out of the precinct to their squad. As soon as he stepped out of the building he noticed Kim standing by 55-David. She didn't give him a chance to reach her, as she rushed forward as soon as she spotted him. She threw her arms around him and gave him a quick kiss, sparking teasing remarks from his near-by co-workers.

"What's going on?" Bosco asked her, ignoring his fellow officers and quickly getting over his surprise.

"I just heard from my lawyer. The judge is granting me full custody of Joey!"

"That's great news!"

Before anything else could be said, Doc called across the street.

"Kim, we got a call."

"Coming."

"We'll celebrate tonight after the shift," Bosco told her, as she started across the street.

"Okay," she called back over her shoulder.

"Would that be a private celebration for two?" Davis asked slowly, moving around Bosco and down the last couple of steps.

"Wouldn't you like to know," Bosco shot back at his co-worker as he walked down the steps himself.

~_Guess happy ending aren't just for fairy tales_,~ Bosco thought as he walked to 55-David and opened the back door on the driver's side. He began checking the back of the squad for anything that shouldn't be there, as Faith opened the door on the other side of the vehicle.


End file.
